


The Past Will Always Haunt You

by AriaTaylor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 83,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about Tommy's past coming back to haunt him, which puts Sauli in a very difficult position.<br/>I do not want to give too much away so I'm not writing a lot in the notes over here.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first self-written fan fiction, I've been debating on whether or not to upload this for a few days now but I decided that I should post it and see what others think. It's been a long process and it still is. I hope you guys like it. Also feel free to drop comments/suggestions and let me know.

Katy was sitting on her bed paging through a magazine when a shadow smelling of sweat and blood appeared in her doorway. Katy smiled and looked up wrinkling her nose, “Stayed in the sun too long again?”  
Sauli looked up at her, “Oh, fuck off. Not like you haven’t done it before. Besides, Adam kept me out to watch the sun rise.”  
Katy sighed as she got off the bed, walking over to her mirror. “You need to tell him.” she said while brushing her hair out.  
"Tell him what?” he asked, “That you’re going to turn to dust if you stay in the sun because you’re a vampire?" He frowned at her then turned away. “I’ll just tell the love of my life I am a blood-sucking human-killing monster and lose him forever.”  
Sauli jumped as Katy slammed her brush down onto the table and then turned to face him "Sauli, I can’t keep up with this charade. I am struggling to give him a reason to everything he asks.”  
His face suddenly became serious, "Everything he asks? What does he ask? What do you tell him? Katy, don't ruin this for me."  
Katy sighed looking at him and rolled her eyes, "As if I'd ruin this. He makes you happy Sauli. All I am, is the person who changed you. I can’t keep you like this forever. I feel bad enough for changing you.” she frowned to herself.  
He walked over and hugged her, "Don’t be stupid Katy, I am happy. I just don’t want to lose him. I don’t know what it is, but he’s special. I can sense it in him, he’s different to me and you.”  
Katy laughed, "He’s human. That’s the difference.” She sighed shaking her head, "Look, it's 8 a.m, just get some sleep, I'll think about this later. I love you, Sauli."

Sauli turned around and left the room without a word. Katy sighed and just as she laid down on her bed, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that Adam had texted her:  
Is he okay? He rushed off so quickly this morning. He said that he was not feeling too well, but i could smell burning...He smokes doesn't he?  
She sighed again as she read the message to herself and replied:  
He's okay, he just felt a little woozy. He's in bed now but come around a little later if you want to, around 5pm.

Adam bit on his lip frowning to himself replying:  
Why do you two never come out into the sun? It's weird. Are you one of those people that are allergic to the sun? I just want to know...  
She laughed and put the phone down on her bedside table turning over and immediately drifted off as she shut her eyes. She was too tired to be having this debate with him or bothered enough to think up more excuses. 

Katy was woken up by a knock on the front door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she got up to answer whoever was outside.  
She opened the door to find Adam letting himself in, "Adam, I didn't expect you to be over so soon. What brings you so early?" She looked slightly confused as she shut and locked the door behind him.  
He looked at her with a worried expression on his face, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure that Sauli was okay. He didn't answer my messages."  
Katy plopped down onto the couch, "Sauli's sleeping."  
Adam reached to open some curtains, "Here let's let some light in."  
She jumped up and hissed at Adam, "Are you trying to kill me, Adam?!"  
He backed away from the curtains, "I'm sorry, I just thought I..." Katy interrupted him rudely, "No. You didn't think. You didn't ask. Why don't you go to Sauli while I go back to sleep? I'm a night owl."  
Adam tried to hide the fear in his eyes as he readjusted his composure, "I'm sorry...". He hesitated looking at her for a moment, "I was wondering if you could help me out later tonight?"  
She looked at him, annoyed, "with what Adam? I don't like to have plans at the last moment."  
Adam bit down on his bottom lip and frowned hesitantly, "It's just...I am meant to be having a meal with a friend tonight but I am also supposed to be out with Sauli. So I wondered if you could tag along to keep my friend happy. Sauli told me that I should ask you."  
Katy sighed and shook her head, "Trust you to make plans with two people on the same day Adam."  
He looked at her practically begging, "Please Katy, I'll pay for your meal. I really want to go out with them both but I can't just take Sauli without someone for Tommy."  
She carefully raised an eyebrow trying to keep herself from smiling, "Tommy, as in Tommy Joe? I've always wanted to meet him."  
Adam slightly smiled, "Does that mean yes?"  
She kept quiet for a moment deciding to mess with him. "Oh, I don't know Adam. I mean look at me, I don't look pretty enough for Tommy Joe and I don't think I have anything to wear."  
Adam got excited, "Please Katy, I will do your hair and your make-up. Please. I'll do anything."  
Katy smiled and yawned again, pushing him towards the stairs, “I’ll think about it Adam. I'm gonna go back to bed perhaps you should do the same. I'm exhausted.”  
"Alright, I'll come to your room at around 6pm." He skipped up the stairs going to Sauli's room.  
As it quieted down, Katy laid back down on the sofa thinking to herself about the night ahead and dozed off again.

She woke up in Sauli's arms as he was carrying her to bed, "Go back to sleep sweetie. We'll wake you up in an hour and Adam will do your hair for you."  
"Who said I'm going?" She mumbled half asleep.  
Sauli laughed and pushed the door open, "I did. Now get some rest, you want to look good for Tommy don't you?"  
Katy closed her eyes, "Tommy huh? When did I ever think about him?"  
Getting annoyed he dropped her down onto the bed, "Don't you dare try and lie to me. All these years you've been asking me about him and now you have a chance to meet up so shut up and sleep."  
She opened her eyes to glare at him, "Fuck off Sauli. Go fuck Adam or something."  
She turned over to avoid looking at him, annoyed that she had been woken twice in the same day.  
Sauli glared at her, "Jeez. Katy, such a bitch. Chill out.”  
Katy sat up sharply looking at him, "Don’t fuck with me Sauli. Your fucking day-walker showed up at 8am and on top of it nearly killed me.”  
“Yeah and you? You bit his head off. Now he wants to know what you meant by that. So you’re going for this meal and you’re going to enjoy it.” He hissed at her.  
She fought the urge to get up and punch him. "Fucking get out now!"  
Sauli turned and left the room, "Sleep tight."  
Katy reached over pulling her bedside lamp from the socket and threw it after him just missing him.  
She groaned and laid down closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave comments/suggestions/constructive criticism, it really helps and I would love to know what you guys think.

Adam went into Katy’s room to wake her with a cup of tea “Katy hunny wake up time to get ready” yawning a little Katy sat up looking at Adam “what time is it” he smiled handing her the cup “about 7pm were going out in an hour so come on let’s do your make-up” Katy took the cup and smiled “okay then whatever” Adam frowned slightly “you know you don't have to go if you don't want to” Katy stood up going to her closet “I don’t have a choice I owe it to Sauli” Adam looked at her confused “what do you mean owe it to him” Katy sighed “oh it's a long story it doesn't matter, now...” Katy pulled out a red dress and held it against herself "what do you think" she looked at Adam who was smiling “that’s pretty not too short but eye catching” Katy smiled a little “I know, do you think Tommy will like it?” Adam laughed a little looking at her “so you do like him” Katy blushed bright red “oh my god I said that out loud” Adam laughed again as Katy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed “hey nothing wrong with that am sure he will like you, big boobs dyed hair and tattoos you’re his kind of girl” Adam picked up some foundation and started to apply it lightly then added a coat of powder to take away shine “here we go with the boobs... wait Adam how did you know that I have... oh I am going to kill Sauli one day” Adam laughed looking at Katy “hunny there is nothing wrong with tattoos man I have them be proud” Adam went to the make-up Katy keeps on her dresser for some blusher and eye liner “oh I am it’s just I don’t know but he don’t need to go telling everyone you know” he smiled walking back over “close your eyes.” Katy closed her eyes lifting her face to him while he applied some eye liner “look hunny you’re going to be just fine he tells me everything and I know a lot about you he never stops talking about you at first I thought you had dated him before, I mean wow he was obsessed with you and that’s why I want to be closer to you and I also know you have been struggling to get a boyfriend and that’s why I want you to come meet Tommy am sure you too would be grate together now come on show me that smile I got the first day you met your idol” Katy laughed a little “oh he just has to embarrass me all the time doesn't he I bet he told you of the night of my 21st birthday didn't he” Adam frowned “no why what happened?” Katy rolled her eyes “oh I've dropped my self in it now, well I got completely drunk and you can imagine the state I was in and then I had a huge fight with Sauli I told him that I hated him and I wanted him out of my house I tried kicking him out he wouldn't leave and then I got a little violent and tried to fight him” Adam looked shocked on his way back with some bright red lipstick “god what happened?” looking up at him she took the lipstick “well we fought and I mean fist fighting I broke his nose for god’s sake but I mean eventually I just broke into tears the police were trying to arrest me but he wouldn't let them we run and oh it was just a huge disaster” Katy stood and walked over to the mirror applying the lipstick she looked at Adam through the mirror “wow so you don’t want that to happen again do you” laughing Katy turned to Adam “it won’t happen again because I won’t be getting my drink drugged will I” Adam smiled completely taken from the make-up “wow Katy you really are beautiful you know” Katy blushed a little “r-really?” Adam smiled “of course you are sweetie now get that dress on and I’ll be with Sauli down the hall” Adam turned and walked down the hall as Katy turned back to the mirror she pulled the hair band out of her hair letting it fall before she started brushing it and put her side fringe in then stood messing with it till it looked good she took her night clothes off and put the dress on and looked in the mirror talking to herself “I can’t believe I finally found him” smiling Katy picked up her clutch bag and putting her phone and lipstick in with some money and bank card from her purse she slipped on some black stiletto’s and walked down the hall to get Sauli and Adam as she entered the room Adam was just messing with his hair in the mirror Sauli looked up at her a little shocked at how good she looked “w-wow Katy you look good” Katy smiled looking at him “thanks Sauli so we ready to go please tell me were taking a cab I could use a drink” Adam laughed at Katy still messing with his hair in the mirror “sure we are I can’t go out with Tommy and not drink it’s against the law to him” they all laughed then Katy turned to head down stairs “well I’ll go wait down stairs I could use a drink now” she walked away to the kitchen getting a drink of vodka and coke waiting for them. Sauli was starting to panic “Adam come on baby you look fine” Adam sighed “seriously what is wrong with you today Katy is going to be fine” Sauli rolled his eyes “am not worried about that it’s just she drinks too much and I don’t want her getting drunk Adam so can we go” Adam sighed picking up his jacket “fine fine am ready now any way” Sauli raced down to kitchen in front of Adam to talk to Katy without him “Katy please be good tonight please” she laughed finishing the drink putting a little black book back in her safe “I will don’t worry” Sauli’s eyes widened “Katy that’s your black book of hate why are you messing with that” she put a small smile on locking the safe “no worries I was just bored lets go I want to meet Tommy tonight please” Adam come in the kitchen looking at Sauli “you okay you look tense baby” Katy smiled and walked past them to the front door “he’s fine just thinks am going to ruin the night as always... lets go” Adam pulled Sauli into a hug “baby everything will be fine trust me Katy seems so keen to meet him” Sauli sighed hugging Adam “that’s what am worried about” Katy sat waiting in the back of the cab when she saw Sauli and Adam leave the house Adam walked over and sat in the front of the cab while Sauli locked the front door and followed sitting in the back of the cab next to Katy he looked at her like he was about to flip so she decided to say something to him “hey sweetie pie chill out” Sauli almost lost it as the cab pulled into the main street “okay no we are going home last time you said that you tried to kill my sister” Adam sighed starting to get really frustrated “okay that’s it one more word Sauli and I swear am going home ALONE tonight she’s not going to kill any one she’s never even met Tommy why would she try to kill him and Katy stop making him flip out for fucks sake”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter i am trying to space the uploads out but a very good friend made me extreamly happy and pestered me into uploading enjoy

Katy looked out of the window smirking as they pulled up outside the restraint she saw Tommy walk over looking a little pissed when he saw Adam and Sauli get out “Adam every time every time why do you do this” Adam sighed “oh god don’t start I've had to listen to Sauli and Katy all the way here” Tommy was pissed not really listening to Adam “I plan a night for me and you and you bring along Sau.. Wait who's Katy?” Katy got out of the cab walking round to them standing by Sauli's side “Tommy Katy, Katy Tommy it was my idea to let Katy tag along when Adam told me he had done this AGAIN” Sauli rolled his eyes as Adam pulled him away to the restraint Katy was left alone with Tommy “hi Tommy I've been your fan for years I mean years” she smiled innocently taking his arm to get out of the way of the main entrance taking a cigarette out of her bag she offered one to Tommy he took one pulling a lighter from his pocket lighting Katy’s and his cigarette “thanks for that” Katy decided to take advantage of the time they had alone “so Tommy you don’t remember me do you” he looked really confused “erm no sorry should I” She couldn't help but laugh as he said this shocked he didn't recognise her "oh I knew you wouldn't why don’t you try thinking back a few years a few hundred years” he laughed looking slightly panicked “I'm only 30” Katy sighed “Kathleen” he looked shocked then sort of smiled “Kathleen, Kathleen Rosewood my love.... I mean I have no idea what you’re talking about I'm 30” Katy got a little irritated and she knew they didn't have long before Sauli showed up “cut the crap Thomas Joseph Rosewood” he looked as if he had seen a ghost and stopped dead what he was doing dropping the cigarette from shock “h-how, it can’t be, is it really you Kathleen?” Katy laughed a little this time amused by his reaction “yea it’s me, obviously didn't do so well on killing me did you Tommy baby” he was really shocked leaning against the wall for support as Katy reached up to touch his cheek he pulled away looking scared “how?” just as she was going to answer she heard the door open and turned to see Sauli coming out he looked over seeing Tommy “Christ Tommy are you okay” he rushed over concerned about him as Katy sighed “he’s just a little queasy we should get him in and sat down” Tommy looked around to see if anyone was around and could have heard her “a-am fine just fine, I need to get a drink I really need a drink” Sauli looked up at Katy feeling the tension between her and Tommy “I swear if you had anything to do with this I’ll kill you Katy” she sighed going to take Tommy’s hand to help him in but he pulled it away so Katy stormed off into the restraint to get a drink then go sit with Adam as she sat down taking a long drink from her large red wine, Adam looked up and smiled sweetly "Katy where are they?” she smiled a little “oh their coming Tommy just took a dizzy turn might be the cigarette I gave him” Adam shook his head “I have tried to get him to stop so many times but he just keeps saying he’s fine it’s not hurting him” Katy sighed not knowing what to say “yea” Adam looked at her concerned as he saw Tommy and Sauli was walking back to the table so he smiled at them “Tommy is feeling much better now he thinks it might have been the cigarette Katy it wasn't one of your special ones was it?” she laughed “what you mean oh hell no as if I’d waste that it takes forever to get more of it” Adam and Tommy both looked confused but brushed it off not wanting to go into more detail “so did you too have a good chat out their” Adam smiled trying to make a conversation as a waitress came over to take orders Katy smiled ordering first “oh I’ll have the grilled chicken salad please and a bottle of your finest red wine” Sauli looked at her almost freaking out about the wine Adam smiled ordering for him and Sauli a pizza to share and Tommy ordered a spicy spaghetti and meatball dish the waitress walked away then come back with a bottle of wine and four wine glasses Katy smiled pouring some for Adam and Sauli then leaning into Tommy as she poured his whispering so only he can hear “red wine your favourite Rosewood” Tommy shuddered a little and took the bottle from her pouring it himself then poured the rest of the bottle into her glass Adam looked at them both starting to get curious “so what are you two not telling us?” Tommy went into a defensive mode “hiding I'm not hiding nothing I don’t know who she is I've never seen her before in my life” Katy looked away with a tear in her eye and Sauli noticed, he started to get suspicious of them and stood up “Katy I need some air come out side with me” Katy rolled her eyes “why not take Adam” Sauli looked at her very annoyed “I want to talk to you outside now”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is short so i will be updating two chapters i am sorry for the lack of punctuation and paragraphs but i really am not good with that and currently have no editer

Katy rolled her eyes getting up taking the glass with her she headed to the back seating area outside with Sauli following she walked over to the corner away from every one. Katy put her glass down and got a cigarette and her lighter out as she sat on the bench “so what you hiding from me” Katy sighed lighting the cigarette "nothing okay just leave it" Sauli looked at her annoyed and tried not to shout "tell me the god dam truth Katy before I take you home!" Katy sighed avoiding looking at Sauli's face "just leave it please Sauli!" Sauli pulled his phone out of his pocket "I'm calling a cab" he looked down at Katy as she wiped a tear from her face “you always wanted to meet my maker Sauli, go sit with him” he looked back at the door then at her “you don’t mean T-Tommy” Katy nodded her head sighing “him he’s a but he?” Sauli was in shock “Look we were, well me and Tommy technically are married but we were getting a divorce when he tried to kill me” Sauli looked at her almost pale white as he lowered himself onto the bench beside Katy “y-you your married and you wanted to meet a guy who tried to kill you" Katy laughed a little “wanted him to see me and I wanted to talk to him it was me that wanted the divorce I couldn't live with him and the killing back then I only cared about myself and my image I couldn't see the other people’s feelings the people I loved so he tried to get me to stay I said no, we started fighting and I tried to hit him over the head he flipped out and bit me the last thing I remember was seeing him run I couldn't hear I couldn't speak I just watched him run as I slowly blacked out I woke up days later in the hotel room I was staying in and I've been searching for him ever since” Sauli was struggling to understand why she was doing all this why she would want to see him after he tried to kill her “but why he tried to kill you” Katy sighed “I don’t know I guess, I regret what I did I missed him you know like you miss Adam when he goes away to visit his mom but I've felt this heart ache for many years now I needed to meet him talk to him see if he remembered me if he missed me looks like he didn't” Katy was almost crying as Sauli looked at her he was shocked seeing her like this “what happened to the strong Katy who doesn't cry over men” she wiped the tears from her eyes “I didn't think I could move on until I saw him but" Katy looked Sauli in the eyes for the first time since they got outside "now I know I can't live without him” he pulled her into a hug “pull yourself together we can’t let this ruin your night Katy he's missing out he's a dick for not seeing the perfect girl in front of him” Katy sighed “I really just want to go home Sauli” he pushed Katy away to arm’s length to look her in the eyes “hey you promised plus you can’t let him get to you, you should get drunk go wild and make out with a random guy in front of him make him jealous” Katy smiled “yea your right” he smiled at her taking her hand to lead her back to the table "Adam's going to get suspicious" she put the cigarette out and picked up her glass following him


	5. Sauli's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is something i chose to do to get into the head of the charicters and understand more i will be posting these in every so often to give you and idea of how they are feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will not be up for a day or two now i want to space this out more or im going to be rushing on deadlines to finish future chapters how you all enjoy comment and let me know what you think to the P.O.V if you dont think they are good ill stop doing them :D

So I guess your all as shocked as me to find out sweet innocent Tommy is a vampire and married, well when she told me I almost died I couldn't believe it I was so shocked. I didn't believe it at first but then I saw the tears, Katy never cries I've never seen her like that before. So they’re both older a lot older then they say. I have only know Katy for 50 years I don’t know how long she’s been a vampire she never talks about it or the life she had before meeting me and changing me, she says its my business now but out. Any way I guess you’re wondering how she come to changing me, well that’s a wired story, we were both really good friends you know and it was a shameful thing I did, you see I found out she was a vampire and I was scared so I tied her up and I didn't know what to do she was screaming and pulling at the knots then her wrists started to bleed the ropes were cutting into her, she kept saying when I get out of here your dead, I left the room crying I was so ashamed of what I had done to my friend but too scared to let her free. I must have fallen asleep because I heard a loud bang and jumped awake in the chair in the room I went to the kitchen and she wasn't there the chair was empty on its side the rope was soaked in blood and had been snapped in two. I started to panic when I felt something drip on my head I looked up and she was their hanging onto the ceiling, she dropped down on my back making me fall to the floor she flipped me and pinned me down her wrist were dripping with blood and she didn't even seem to notice it she just kept smiling like a psychopath and she never said a word, she moved too fast for me to keep up I felt her scratch down my face making me bleed I begged her to stop I was crying and trying to grab her then I felt her head in my neck she inhaled deeply and spoke to me in an evil voice. I had never heard her speak like that before and she said oh you smell so nice next thing I know she was biting me draining my blood it hurt like hell but it was strangely arousing, I had never felt that kind of mixture of emotions all at once and then I started to black out. When I woke up I was laid on a bed she stood beside me smiling evilly and she told me that’s what I get for fucking with me then she changed her eyes softened she collapsed beside me and started to cry and said Sauli I'm so sorry over and over. She felt guilty and begged for my forgiveness she still does but I am glad she did it or I would have never met Adam and I tell her that every day but I can’ t stop her guilt


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the next chapter i am trying my hardest but havent vistited my editor yet but i will do soon

Katy sat back down beside Tommy and smiled at Adam “so Adam where are we heading after here, night club I think a really good one” She smiled feeling really confided avoiding Tommy's face knowing it will bring her down, Adam seemed a bit taken back by the sudden rush of energy but smiled “hum I don’t know we will find some place. Good chat outside then?” Katy just smiled and nodded as Sauli sat back down, she noticed he was looking at Tommy a lot different than before and Tommy noticed too. Tommy started to show he was feeling uncomfortable as he looked over at Sauli “erm everything okay Sauli?” Sauli smiled putting his hand on Adams leg “yea sorry Tommy I was in um.. my own world” he tried to make it sound convincing and smiled at him as a waitress come over with their meals, Katy ordered another bottle of wine for them all to share noticing Tommy and Adam's glass’s were empty, when the waitress came back with the bottle Katy thanked her and filled Adam and Tommy’s glasses up then topped hers and Sauli’s up. Katy started to picked a little at the food not really wanting to eat, she had a lust for blood but she knew she couldn't drink till she got home so she had to eat. After eating the salad she pushed her plate away then sat for a while smiling and watching Tommy out of the corner of her eye, he ate half of his meal then stopped eating when he noticed Katy looking at him. She had got fed up of being sat next to him and wanted to leave but Adam and Sauli were still eating so she finished her glass of wine and stood from the table “I'm just going for a smoke out back” as she went to walk away Tommy smiled and stood “I’ll join you” Katy noticed the worried look on Sauli’s face she wasn't happy about going out with him but they had to act natural in front of Adam because he couldn't find out not here not now so she just smiled “yea sure” as she walked to the door she wondered why he would want to join her he seemed to be relaxed now but still a little on edge at being around her


	7. Tommy's P.O.V

So I guess your all wondering what’s going on here, how I changed, what I did to Kathleen and how am feeling about this well let’s start at the beginning with what happened to me although there’s not much I can say really, but any way I was out walking one night after a fight with Kathleen, well you know her as Katy and I don’t know what happened but the next thing I remember was waking up with a head ache in a dark cellar I tried to go outside but the sun burnt me so I ran back in I was freaking out and panicking when I noticed this note on the door I ripped it down reading it ‘Dear who every you are I saw you walking down the street and you smelt too nice to resist so I threw a brick at your head and brought you to this abandoned house to feed from you, but you are too pretty to kill I couldn't be bothered to stay. Here are some basic survival tips 1. Don’t go out in the sun (you probably already did so you know what happen's) 2. Drink human blood (your going to kill a lot of people grow some balls to cope with it) 3. Sleep during the day (yes I'm being serious sleep in the day) 4. Don’t get caught SERIOUSLY don't get caught, so just enjoy being a vampire yours sincerely, your maker.’ There was no name I never knew who it was that changed me never tracked them down but anyway's you can imagine how scared I was having to go back to Kathleen like this and tell her why I can’t go out in the day any more why I have to quit my job why I hadn't been home for well here’s the thing I didn't even know how long I was in this house I just kept thinking what if she doesn't believe me what if she thinks I have run off and am never going back. As soon as the sun set I left the house and ran home to find her she was crying holding a picture of me and her tightly against her chest, I walked over to her and she thought she was dreaming till I hugged her when she had calmed down I tried to explained what had happened and just as I thought, she didn't believe me who would believe something like that so I had to show her me burning in the sun it hurt like hell and then she started to cry again after a few weeks we got over this spent a few hours together at night when I woke and before she went to bed then I would go out and feed, she could never overlook the killing and one night I woke to find a note saying: ‘Dear Thomas this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I can’t deal with this any more I love you so much and I am so sorry. I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person I would have broken down and I was scared of you, I'm leaving you I have to think of myself, I can’t go to jail if they find out I will be shamed and I won't survive in their, I really do love you and I really don’t want to do this to you but I have to. I have filed for a divorce please just do this for me if you love me you will want me to be happy. I'm sorry Thomas, from Kathleen.’ there was a pain in my heart when I read this a pain I cant even begin to describe. I started looking through the wardrobe her bags and her cloths shoes everything was gone I went looking round the house she was gone the only thing missing from the photos on the wall was our wedding photo I couldn't believe she asked me to divorce her in a letter said if I loved her I'd do it but I couldn't do it because I loved her so I tracked her down she was in a little hotel just out of town I went to try and talk her out of it I loved her I couldn't just let her go let her slip through my fingers but we started to fight again she was crying and screaming throwing stuff at me she tried to hit me and I flipped out lost my rag and started shouting at her that’s when she picked up our wedding photo threw it to the ground and stamped on it making the glass shatter and break she was crying and just kept stamping on the photo screaming I hate you I hate you and I couldn't take it any more I just bit her I couldn't stop myself she tasted so good she was hitting my back and struggling and then she stopped I could feel her life slipping away and it well it scared me I was killing my only love in the most painful way, I let her go and she dropped to the ground she looked lifeless and I couldn't stay there I didn't even know if she was alive I just ran I never stopped running I was scared I got back home and I packed up some of my things in a case I put some photos of me and her in and left I set the house on fire I burned it all I was scared I just ran I moved to America and hid away in a country area I didn't leave my house much I cried for her but as the years went by I grew more and more faded covered my arms with tattoos changed my look my last name and became Tommy Joe Ratliff the guitarist I didn't show my emotions I didn't really feel anything I had the odd sexual encounter I mean can you blame me it had been over 150 years since I’d had sex and men have needs don’t they any way I did all this I had just started to remove the image of her lifeless bleeding body from my mind for her to then just show up how the hell was I meant to take this in its been almost 300 years since I thought I had killed her the image was back I saw her lifeless body I turned pale white and had to support myself on the wall I couldn't talk to her look at her she was dead but here she was as beautiful as ever smiling and happy but how did she live how did she find me and most of all what does she want from me now I guess it’s time to find that out Isn't it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dew to recent incedents i have now lost a second editor and i dont think i can get one now so i am sorry i hope you can understand the chapters i am so sorry i have not been able to update because my laptop broke but i know have found half of the chapter that i wrote next i lost all the rest but can easy re write it and get it up as fast as possible i am starting a job soon witch my interfere with some updates and i will try my hardest for you all thank you to all who stayed with me though this break and i am so thankfull to you all it means so much to me

Katy headed outside to a small table in the corner. She sat down getting a cigarette and lighter out of her bag, Tommy sat down opposite her getting his cigarette's from his pocket as Katy lit her cigarette, she was about to put the lighter back in her bag when Tommy looked up “can I borrow that please Kathleen” Katy sighed handing the lighter over to him "my name is Katy now, please call me Katy!” Tommy lit his cigarette and passed Katy the lighter back “it’s hard to get used to this you know” Katy looked up at him really pissed off at how he could say that “yea I guess it would be hard to get used to a new life wouldn't it” Katy sighed not wanting to talk to him. "How kath.. Katy! How Katy" she sighed looking at him “can we talk about this some were else please” Tommy looked up at her a little hopeful to see he looking down at the table “we can go back to mine or yours after the club” Katy didn't answer him not knowing what to say or do. After a while she put her cigarette in the ash tray and stood up “whatever I need to use the ladies” Katy walked into the restraint and to the toilet, She looked in the mirror seeing tears in her eyes, she grabbed some toilet tissue and dabbed her icy blue eyes with it "pull yourself together Katy don't show Sauli your sad" she sighed putting some more lipstick on as her eyes turned back to their normal deep blue. Katy headed back into the dining area, Sauli and Tommy were no where in sight Katy noticed Adam at the bar he waved when he saw Katy stood looking, she walked over to him and smiled “hey sweetie I thought I’d wait in here for you” Katy looked around and couldn't see Sauli or Tommy “where are those two” Adam smiled slightly “oh their outside getting a cab I think he's putting in a good word with Tommy” he winked as he took her arm to lead her to them "oh I don't know about Tommy any more" Adam raised his eye brows at her and stopped "why what did he say?" Katy shrugged "he just isn't what I thought he was" Katy walked towards the door "give him a chance, okay" Katy sighed as they walked out the door, when she got outside she could see Tommy and Sauli stood talking to the side when Sauli noticed Adam and Katy he stopped talking and waved as they walked out of the door. Katy was genially worried of what Sauli had said, Adam had no idea of anything that was going on as he hugged Sauli and smiled Katy went to stand with Tommy but he moved away he looked scared sad even Katy looked down slightly to hide her eyes “Sauli baby did you get a cab” he went to give Sauli a kiss and just as he did he looked at Katy with a little warning look “yea it should be here any time.” Sauli and Adam then stood kissing each other ignoring Katy and Tommy, the whole time Tommy and Katy was trying not to watch, they felt awkward as they could hear passers by gasping and taking pictures. The taxi still wasn't their after 10 minuets and Katy was getting really annoyed with Sauli's utter disregard for her, knowing how hurt she is right now so she turned and walked away crying from frustration she heard the cameras clicking, she didn't care Adam could deal with that. Katy was still walking with no word from Sauli, she was that upset she didn't even notice Tommy was following her she just kept walking it took her 30 minuets to walk home. Katy had calmed down and stopped crying by this point, Tommy speeded up to catch her "Katy" she turned and wiped the tears from her cheek her eyes icy blue "T-Tommy you followed me" she opened her bag to find the key as he walked closer to her smiling a little "you think I want to watch the performance that was in front of us" he paused for a moment feeling hesitant "I need to talk to you!" Katy sighed when she found her key and opened the door "you better come in then" Katy stepped into the house and kicked her heels off as Tommy followed her and shut the door behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have tried to punctuate this myself i dont know how well it is but please let me know if its better or worse then the unpunctuated chapters


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter in 2 days at a guess re wrighting it all sure is hard when you can't remember anything you wrote :/ oh well ENJOY :D

Katy walked into the kitchen and poured some vodka then took a drink, Tommy followed her into the kitchen looking at her hesitantly "s-so Katy?" She sighed going to her personal safe and unlocked it pulling out the book "you know Sauli thinks this is my book of hate, couldn't bare to tell him what it really was" Tommy watched her as she opened the book and threw it on the table, he looked at it seeing an old tattered and faded photo, he could still make out it was him and Katy on their wedding day "y-you saved this 300 years and you saved it" she ignored him and took another drink "I come down here every day when I know he is asleep and look at this and I just start crying, I have gone through 300 years of pain and hating myself. I was alone for 250 years but I couldn't kill Sauli not after what he did for me, he's the only friend I have left" Tommy was looking through the book at pictures of him and bits of writing "what did he do?" Katy smiled a bit thinking about it "a vampire killer was after me I don't know how he found me but he set fire to a bar I had gone to, one you went to a lot I was waiting for you. Any way I wasn't looking were I was going and walked right into him then fell to the floor he helped me up and went back to his friends I went into the ladies and the fire started, I tried to get out I was shouting for help the door had been jammed shut and he had heard me. Sauli risked his life to help me out he almost passed out from the fumes and I ended up carrying him, when we got out I wouldn't see the paramedics so he said he would take me home, well my first plan was to feed on him but when we got back to my little apartment but he was so sweet I couldn't do it and the company was so nice." Katy sighed looking at Tommy who didn't seem to be listening "why did you leave me Tommy?" Tommy looked up a little shocked at the question he went silent "Tommy why did you leave me?" it took him a moment to get his thoughts back "I, I don't know, I thought I had killed you, I thought you were dead and I was scared" he was standing at the other end of the room looking at Katy seeing her icy blue eyes "300 years I have gone through hell I have been alone looking for you, I have loved you through it all and I still do but this, this just. Tommy I can't do this" Tommy watched and listened to her knowing she wasn't done "you think it was easy for me to watch all my family and friends die the hopes of a normal life with you having a family do you know how many times I cried for you and woke up in the middle of the day crying because I dreamed I was with you but when I woke it was a dream." Tommy stepped closer but Katy moved away "I can't kill myself Tommy I can't get out of this, I can't cut my wrist to vent the pain they instantly heal, I just watch my heart die a little more every day" she hadn't noticed the tears that had started streaming down her face or her voice get louder as she got angrier she backed away till she hit the wall and sank to the floor crying. "Katy I love you I want to be with you, I want to make you happy I want to be happy again but if you want I'll leave right now, I'll not come back and I'll make sure you don't hear from me any more" Tommy walked over sitting beside her "n-no Tommy I can't do this I shouldn't have come I shouldn't have searched for you I can't-" he cut her off by pulling her into a soft loving kiss and for a moment she melted it had been 300 years since she had been kissed by him since she felt like this, but she soon realised and pulled away from him sobbing she pushed him away and she got up and run heading out of the door Tommy chased her and tried to stop her but he wasn't fast enough. Katy didn't see the taxi pulling up the drive until it was too late she heard Tommy shout she stopped and the car hit the last thing she heard was her bones crack. Katy skidded a few feet up the path before every thing went black.


	10. Sauli's P.O.V

I didn't notice katy was gone till the taxi got to us, I don't know what made it late or how late it was. I then looked around and I couldn't see Katy then I noticed their was no Tommy and I really started to panic, what could they be doing has he hurt Katy, why did they both leave I mean it wasn't that long me and Adam were making out was it? I just panicked and said to Adam that we had to find Katy so we got in the taxi and headed to mine he said she probably went home and so did Tommy that we just needed to find Katy, Tommy can take care of him self, well of course Katy can too but in her state how do I know what she's doing right now, I hope she hasn't gone on a killing spree like she did that day.... gosh you don't even want to know. We get home and were pulling up the drive and I look up and see Katy the driver tried to stop but it was too late he hit her all sorts are running through my head, Adam how am I going to explain this to him? How badly hurt is she? When did she last feed? It might take a while for her to heal, what if she goes into a coma? The most I've known is when I went out for 2 weeks when Katy attacked me, The taxi driver... well he's a vampire so were okay their, but Adam oh god and the only thing I did was start to cry then I saw Tommy run down the path. Okay I better get out and check on Katy!


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy run down the path to Katy to see how badly hurt she was he looked down as she was just laid in a pool of blood barley breathing passed out she looked dead her head was cut open, her arm looked broken and both her legs were cut up badly from skidding on the gravel. Tommy picked her up from the ground as Adam got out of the cab "oh my god is she okay quick phone 911" Sauli got out of the cab and looked at Tommy who was carrying Katy in the house, the cab driver pulled away knowing what Katy was and that she wasn't hurt, Adam started to freak out "were is he going stop him, Sauli call 911 Katy's hurt" Sauli sighed he was crying and didn't even realise it he just wanted to get Adam in the house and sleep "Adam in the house now" by this point Adam was freaking out about Katy, he was trying to get his phone to call 911 when Sauli dragged him into the house "what are you doing she's hurt she needs help" Sauli looked at Katy who was laying on the sofa, she was no longer bleeding and the cuts were healed and gone, Tommy was sat with her wiping the blood from her skin "look she's fine. Adam we need to talk!" Adam looked up and saw her laying with no cuts on her, he passed out Sauli guessed it was from pure shock. "Tie him to the chair so he won't get hurt" Tommy said pointing to Adam who was laid on the floor in a heap like a drama queen. Sauli was upset, scared, angry and still crying from stress and pure shock "what did you do to her?" Tommy just sighed "tie him up or he's going to get hurt when he comes to" Sauli walked closer talking more sternly "what did you do to her Tommy!?" Tommy looked up into Sauli's eyes with a frightful black eye glare "right what is your main priority here? Trying to get me to talk or tying Adam up before he wakes so he wont hurt himself?" Sauli stopped to think for a moment then he walked away after about 10 minuets he come back with some rope and a chair from the kitchen to tie Adam to, Tommy picked Katy up and carried her to what he assumed to be her room with a walk in wardrobe vanity cabinet and leopard print wallpaper he gently placed her on the bed covering her with a blanket. Tommy went out and shouted to Sauli "you need to keep him asleep till we figure all of this out" Sauli looked up to Tommy with a confused look on his face "keep him asleep how with what?" Tommy sighed frustrated and shrugged "chloroform or sleeping pills" Sauli thought for a moment "erm I know Katy keeps chloroform in the first-aid kit I'll go get that" Sauli disappeared and Tommy went back into the bedroom. Tommy sat by Katy's side and he started to cry "oh god what have I done to you this time" he put his hand on Katy's and cried till he fell to sleep just before dawn. Sauli was waiting till Adam had come to a little bit, he sat crying watching him start to wake "Adam believe me I'm doing this because I love you, I'm so sorry" Adam felt groggy he tried to rub his head but couldn't move then he looked around "w-wait what?" Sauli stood and walked to Adam placing the chloroform covered cloth over Adam's mouth and nose, Adam mumbled and struggled as he cried before slowly passing out "I'm so sorry its to keep you safe baby, I love you" Sauli kissed Adam's head then fell to the floor beside him crying "I'm sorry baby" he stayed their till 12:00pm crying before he managed to drag himself up to his bedroom he laid down on the bed and cried himself to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three days since the accident and Tommy hadn't left Katy's side, Sauli had spent every night and most of the days beside Adam. Sauli had just given Adam another dose of chloroform so he went to check on Katy and Tommy. Sauli walked into Katy's room wiping the tears from his face "Tommy you need to eat something or have some blood please its been three days" Tommy looked up and sighed "I'm fine Sauli really" Sauli walked into the room and sat at the bottom of Katy's bed he looked at her and sighed "has she shown any sign of waking up?" Tommy shook his head a stray tear rolling down his cheek "no" Sauli looked down at Tommy sat on the floor beside the bed. "Tommy why did you leave her?" Tommy looked back at Katy and sighed "so she told you about us then" Sauli sighed "not till we were at the restaurant after she made you turn drip white, Tommy I want to know why you left her" Tommy frowned "she never spoke about me?" Sauli sighed "she wont tell me anything about her past I don't even know how old she is" Tommy sighed "okay well I'll tell you my side of the story" Sauli just sat listening to Tommy waiting for him to carry on "well one night I woke to find a note saying: ‘Dear Thomas this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I can’t deal with this any more I love you so much and I am so sorry. I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person I would have broken down and I was scared of you, I'm leaving you I have to think of myself, I can’t go to jail if they find out I will be shamed and I won't survive in their, I really do love you and I really don’t want to do this to you but I have to. I have filed for a divorce please just do this for me if you love me you will want me to be happy. I'm sorry Thomas, from Kathleen.’ When I read this their was a pain in my heart I cant even begin to describe to you, I went looking round the house she was gone her cloths and items were all gone the only thing I noticed from the photos was the framed photo of us together on our wedding day she had taken it. I couldn't believe she asked me to divorce her in a letter and then said if I loved her I’d do it I couldn't let her walk away like that so I tracked her down, she was in a little hotel just out of town I went to try and talk her out of it I loved her I couldn't just let her go let her slip through my fingers. We started to fight again she was crying and screaming at me, she started throwing stuff at me she tried to hit me and I flipped out, I lost my rag and started shouting at her that’s when she picked up our wedding photo threw it to the ground and stamped on it making the glass shatter she was crying and just kept stamping on the photo screaming I hate you, I hate you and that was when I couldn't take it any more I just bit her I couldn't stop myself she tasted so good she was hitting my back and struggling and then she stopped I could feel her life slipping away and it scared me I let her go and she dropped her to the ground she looked lifeless and I couldn't stay there I didn't even know if she was alive I just ran I never stopped running I was scared." Sauli looked at him thinking through what Tommy had said "but you left her why?" Tommy shook his head feeling like he had spoken a different language "well if she was dead the cops would have come I couldn't get caught as a vampire the sun hits me I die and I was scared and well I was heart broken I thought I had killed the love of my life" Sauli nodded "what happened the other day why did she run away?" Tommy looked down and didn't answer he felt ashamed, rejected and didn't want to tell Sauli what had happened "okay you don't have to tell me, but Tommy its been three days please get up have some food some blood get a wash something." Tommy shook his head and put his hand on Katy's "I'm not leaving Kath... I mean Katy" Sauli nodded and stood up "well Adams had another does of chloroform the suns going to be coming up soon get some sleep okay?" Tommy just nodded and set his head down next to Katy as Sauli left to go to his own room. Sauli laid on his bed and looked over at a picture of him and Adam on the wall and broke into tears.


	13. Katy's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started my job now and its going to make it slower for my uploads i will try my hardest to get them up as soon as possible for you please comment let me know why you think please love you all for reading and hope you enjoy it

whoooa wait, what!? chloroform? Adam? They are chloroforming Adam! Why can I hear them but not wake up. I need to wake up and sort this mess out, I mean are women the only ones capable of sorting out a crisis like this, at least I've got time to think while I cant wake up but I think its time I just move on Sauli and Adam are happy Tommy can be happy again with out me he was before so now its time I move I'm feeling the UK I'll go look up my family tree see if any one is still alive or maybe Spain Tommy will never find me there. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea I mean look at me I'm the one in pain and then he thinks its all going to be okay and he can fix it by kissing me no way how dare he do that he had no right to kiss me, with his beautiful lips and that passion I missed so much..... wait wait what am I thinking I can't do this I can't put my heart through this again he hurt me too much before then left me I died every night when I woke and he wasn't their every day I went to bed he wasn't in their with me, all the nightmares I had that look in his eyes I see every day the last look I saw in his eyes the black eyes the fangs bared he frightened me so much and I relive that night every day in my nightmares and that's what wakes me up 300 years and I still relive it every day but now I can finally move on now I can finally have a normal life well as normal as a vampire can be. Wait what I cant be waking up its the middle of the day what no oh god my head it feels like I was hit by a ton of bricks


	14. Chapter 14

Katy started to wake up in the middle of the day she slowly sat up and started looking around the room she felt something squeeze her hand slightly and looked down to see Tommy asleep half on the bed half on the floor she started to remember him holding her hand since the accident and she felt her heart warm when she looked at him, after a moment she got a whiff of blood it smelt slightly old and stale as she looked around she saw their was a glass of blood on the side but she didn't know how long it had been their and she didn't want to get ill from drinking it, her head began to ache so she decided to go back to sleep as she was about to lay back down she heard a screeching noise coming from down stairs so she got up to go find out what it was. Katy got down the stairs to find Adam in the living room tied to a chair with his mouth gagged he was pulling on the ropes trying to get free "Adam my god what have those idiots done to you" she reached out to take the gag out of his mouth but Adam kicked the floor trying to move away instead he knocked the chair over he mumbled through the gag as he hit the floor but Katy couldn't make out what he said, Katy sighed grabbing the chair and pulling it up right before she pulled the gag from Adam's mouth "what the fuck Adam" Adam spat in her face "get away from me you filthy blood sucking vampire" Katy wiped the spit from her face and looked at Adam "what the hell its still me am still Katy" Adam laughed "yea that's what my last boy friend said just before I killed him, your just a filthy blood sucking monster oh and its in my blood to kill you" Katy stepped back shocked "wait your a..." he started to laugh while struggling to break free "wow never met a vampire slayer have you then, how long have you been a vampire 5 maybe 10 year?" she stepped back again lowering into the chair behind her "3..." Adam laughed cutting her off "3 pathetic" Katy looked at him crying her eyes icy blue with tinges of yellow "300 Adam 300 years" he was pulling against the rope "wait 300 years your good at hiding.... wait a minuet your the one my granddad told me about your the heart broken lonely bitch, he got so close to killing you then some one stepped in and pulled you from the burning down bar" Katy looked Adam in the eyes her eyes turning pure yellow from fear "y-you cant hurt me please Adam I'm me its Katy your friend your fan, your my idol!" Adam had got one hand free as Katy was begging for her life "yea right Katy, yea right am freeing Sauli and Tommy from you your a monster" he started to untie his other hand when Katy looked up she jumped up from the chair and run back to Tommy knowing he would protect her "TOMMY! TOMMY!" she run into the room crying as Tommy woke he looked around and saw Katy just as she threw herself into his arms "oh god what's wrong Kathleen calm down" Katy started to panic then fell to the floor crying dragging Tommy with her "I-its Adam he's g-going to kill me he's free he's coming for me, Thomas save me!"


	15. Adam's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to add this in so you get Adams side of this and how he feels and what started this

Oh god I knew it all along, I knew their was something going on here why didn't I believe my mom. I should have seen this coming really after every thing that's happened and it always happens to me every one I've started a relationship with have all been vampires and I've had to kill them why am I not aloud to be happy. Well I guess your wondering what is going on and how this happened to me and why I kill the filthy demon's all the teens are going mad over thanks to Twilight and other films that make them out as good people bull shit they are nothing more then blood sucking monsters that deserve to perish in the depths of hell. Any way back on topic, our family have been slayers for as long as I can remember and they were before I was born I've been told stories about how we became it and how it was passed into our blood line and I guess your wanting to know this story aren't you? Well its a very old story I mean I haven't heard it for a few years but I'll tell you the best I can. Well their was a family a little like mine is now mum dad and two son's the oldest had a wife and a new born child so he wasn't working at the time they were attacked, so one evening when the youngest son and dad was working late it is said a vampire went in and fed from every one that was left in the house and killed them or so they thought, when the dad and younger son got home he saw his oldest his daughter in law and his grandchild all dead blood was every wear he screamed out for his wife when he noticed her cowering in the corner crying she said she come home they were all dead she felt for their pulse's and that's why she was covered in blood she was crying and scared but something seemed different to the son, but the dad obviously wanted to protect his wife and felt awful because he wasn't home so he went over to her and pulled her up into his arms, she had been changed and was hungry she hadn't fed yet and couldn't control herself she bit him and drained him dry and dropped him to the ground he fell limply and lifelessly to the floor, she then looked at the son with lust filled hungry eyes and started to walk towards him. Well this is all I can tell you I don't know any more no one told me what happened afterwards they said too young or too gruesome, I don't know what to say any more only that we become the slayers we are today, but some of the family say the mother survived and is still walking the streets today the son tried to kill her but he couldn't do it he just run others say she perished at the hand of her son and my mother say's she killed the son and is walking around in guilt for the rest of her life wanting to come back to the family but is too ashamed, if you ask me the son had to survive or how would our family have lived on and how would we have become slayers. Any way I have been taught to trust no vampire even if a member of my own family becomes a vampire I have to kill them just like I killed my last boyfriend before I become famous and like I killed my best friend in college when he become a vampire. I now have to kill Katy as she is a filthy blood sucker and she must die, she has to have put some sort of hex on Tommy and Sauli I mean why would they act this way and why would they love her like they do when she's a blood sucking monster I should have seen the sign's but at least now I can free my baby and best friend from her grasp, I hope Sauli will forgive me for killing his best friend he will understand when I explain to him what she is and why she had to die. I love you Sauli I'll do anything to protect you, now were did I hide that stake...


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy stood looking at Katy "wait what no calm...." Katy cut him off scared and upset "Adam is coming he's going to kill me and you don't believe me I should have known you wouldn't help me" Adam had found the stake he had hid in the house and was making his way to Katy's room Tommy sighed and looked down the stairs to see Adam coming he panicked "oh god you wasn't kidding oh god.... stay behind me Kathleen he wont hurt you while am here!!" Katy sat on the floor crying as Tommy stood in front of her just before Adam got into the door way "Tommy move away she's dangerous" Tommy stood firm staring at Adam "no she isn't Adam your just a crazed killer their not all as bad as you think" Katy tried to stand but her legs had given up she still wasn't healed and the shock had stopped her mind from working "oh my god Tommy she's got you under a spell or something she's not a pathetic lonely child she can save herself she's a killer and she will kill me you Sauli any one that gets in her way if I don't stop her!" Tommy stood back getting closer to Katy "Adam your family has poisoned you she's not going to kill us she can't kill me" Katy pulled herself up with the wall and Tommy's arm shaking with fear "Adam p-please stop listen to me you can't hurt Sauli like this." Adam started to laugh "Hurt him more like save him I would have never introduced her to you if I knew now Tommy step aside or ill have to use force to get to-" Tommy lost control worried for Katy's life, he cut Adam off with a low growl "KILL HER YOU HAVE TO KILL ME BECAUSE I WAS HER LOVER AND I CHANGED HER 300 YEARS AGO" Tommy stood fangs bared eyes black as adrenalin took over his body "oh god your one too, great where will I find a another guitarist like you, when I've killed you" Adam made a dive for Tommy making Katy scream out "SAULI HELP" Tommy managed to tackle Adam to the ground as they fought, Katy stood and started screaming at them "STOP IT, STOP IT PLEASE" Adam managed to knock Tommy off of him and he ran at Katy she fell to the floor and moved back till she was cornered against a wall Tommy had blacked out after banging his head "oh look your lover can't save you now can he" Adam started to laugh as Katy closed her eyes waiting for the hit when she felt something roll into her foot she opened her eyes to see Adam slumped on the floor she looked up to see Sauli with blood around his mouth and tears in his eyes. Tommy opened his eyes bolting up right seeing Adam on the floor "i-is every one all right?" Sauli left the room without saying a word to any one "oh my god, Tommy are you okay?" Tommy held his head and stood up "never mind me are you okay?" Katy rubbed tears from her face "I'm better now I know your not dead Tommy" Tommy smiled going to help Katy up "I missed you Kathleen I really missed you" Katy smiled standing up in front of Tommy "why did I leave you behind Katy?" Katy stroked Tommy's face with her fingertips before leaning up to him and kissing him sweetly but it was over soon when she heard Sauli crying "Tommy I have to go to him" he smiled at her looking into her eyes "I really did miss your heart of gold now you go to him make him better. I am going to sort him out" they both looked down at Adam, Katy clutched her arms around Tommy's waist "be careful or he might hurt you" Tommy smiled at the feeling of her holding him "trust me I'll be okay he cant hurt me as long as I know your safe" Katy smiled and kissed him again breaking the kiss after a few moments "be careful" she turned to leave but Tommy pulled her back into his arms for one last kiss before letting her go, Katy walked slowly down the hall to Sauli's room limping a little. As Tommy dragged Adam down to the spare bed room was thinking about what would be the best way to make sure he didn't attack again he decided to chain Adam to the bed hoping Katy would have some chains in the cellar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am sorry if the ending doesn't make sense please tell me what you think it was a little rushed because i wanted to get it updated before work tomorrow ill hopefully update by next week for you all love you guys for staying with me through this hope you enjoy <3

The sun had gone down and Sauli was sat with his legs hanging out of the open window looking up at the moon crying when Katy come in the room, "Sauli?" Sauli continued looking out of the window "just go away" Katy sighed walking into the room "Sauli baby am here for you" Sauli wiped his tears with his sleeve "here for me its you that got me in this mess" Katy stood still trying not to get angry "Sauli I just nearly died for fucks sake and you saved me and I want to help you now because your always their for me its now my turn" Sauli laughed as he pushed himself off the window ledge careful not to land in the bush before he pulled himself together and walked away leaving Katy in his room. Tommy was going back into the house with chains in his hand from the shed, when he saw Sauli jump down from the second floor window "Sauli? I thought you was with Katy are you all right?" Sauli didn't answer he just carried on walking to the back of the garden with tears running down his face then he climbed up and over the fence, Tommy went back into the house choosing to leaving Sauli alone knowing its what he needs from going through it himself with Katy.

 

Tommy got up stairs and went to find Katy seeing her still stood in Sauli's room glued to the spot with tears in her eyes "Katy? Are you all right?" She turned to look at Tommy but didn't say anything "Katy talk to me what's wrong?" Katy walk towards him starting to cry "he said it was all my fault" Tommy dropped the chains to the floor and wrapped his arms around Katy holding her "oh baby he doesn't mean it he's just hurt he loves you, your his best friend" Katy stood crying on his shoulder upset and exhausted "tell you what Katy why don't you go get a nice hot bath while I go deal with Adam, he isn't tied up yet and he could wake soon" Katy nodded her head a little remembering she was still in the red dress from the meal three days before. Katy stayed in his arms and sighed "do you think he's going to try and kill us when he wakes up?" Tommy didn't want to scare her knowing how terrified she was before "no no of course not" Katy looked up at him still staying close in his arms her eyes green with worry "then what are the chains for?" Katy pointed down to them as Tommy looked at her and sighed, "look I didn't want to scare you baby it's just to be safe" Katy nodded then walked away to the bathroom with her phone as Tommy followed her down the hall with the chain's.

 

When Katy got in the bathroom she started running the bath and called Sauli's phone hoping he would answer, after a few rings Sauli answered "what do you want?" Katy sat watching the bath fill "I want my brother to come home" Sauli laughed "brother?! We are only friends now because you changed me and my family have all died and my friends are about to die why didn't you just kill me it would have been much easier." Katy could feel the anger starting to bubble in side of her "Sauli I love you Adam loves you please, he's told me your the love of his life" Sauli started to laugh like he had finally cracked "love of his life, yea right! I am a vampire he's a slayer and for the past three days I've been putting him to sleep with chloroform and I've just bit him drained him and turned him into a vampire, like he's going to love me after all that seriously. Katy why don't you just come kill me now save Adam a job" Katy had tears of frustration running down her face and she couldn't take it any more "you know am just going to give Adam a stake and tell him to kill me, I cant take this 300 years of heart ache the 50 years with you was good Sauli because I had some one that loved me that I loved but you know I cried myself to sleep every day because I missed Tommy and now this I cant take it Sauli" Sauli snorted "oh yea lets make this about poor little Katy" Katy had, heard enough of him blaming her she took the phone from her ear and shouted "FUCK YOU" then threw the phone out of the door and slammed it shut screaming in anger before sinking to the floor behind the door crying. Tommy heard Katy shout he heard something hit the wall then a scream he put the lock on the chains and ran to find her seeing her phone shattered on the floor and a hole in the wall where it had hit he sighed knocking on the door "Katy can I come in?" She didn't answer she just sat crying with her head in her knees "Katy baby?" She continued to cry not even bothering to move as Tommy push on the door knocking Katy a little making her fall onto her side and she just stayed their crying, when Tommy had finally managed to force himself in, he saw her crying and dropped to his knees beside her pulling her into his arms "Katy what's wrong? I thought you was getting a bath?" Katy cried in his arms "I... I just cant cope with Sauli he just told me that I may as well go kill him because that's what I have basically done to him now" Tommy sighed "look we can fix this we can make it better he's going to need time to get over biting his love trust me I should know" Katy sat crying in his arms "I'm so pathetic crying about this not having a bath in three days living 300 years when I know a way to end it but I don't I live a pathetic miserable life" Tommy sighed just holding her in his arms "calm down baby its okay its okay I'm here now so lets forget it all happened" Katy just nodded trying not to cry but just failing "I will come back in about 30 minuets is that okay?" Tommy stood up to help her up "yea yea I'll be done" Katy nodded and got on her feet with Tommy's help "I am going to go get some food or blood or something am hungry want anything?" Katy shook her head and hugged Tommy tightly, Tommy stood holding her then realized the water was still running and run to stop it just before the bath started to overflow "shit that was close empty some water then get in get washed and that then I will come back with some pj's for you okay" Katy nodded and opened the bathroom door for Tommy, as Tommy left he picked up the shattered remains of Katy's IPhone 4S wondering how she could afford all these things he turned and smiled at Katy as she shut the door then he left to go down stairs.

When Tommy got downstairs he put the shattered remains of Katy's phone on the table and sighed. Tommy was looking through the fridge when he heard the door slam shut he turned to see Sauli in the door way breathing heavy and missing his top and jacket "what thee hell happened to you" Sauli caught his breath and sighed "I may have just run into Adams brother for the first time" Tommy's eyes widened "oh god no Sauli and where's you shirt?" Sauli took his hand from a cut on his arm that was bleeding heavily "its about 15 mile away with my jacket covered in blood it won't stop bleeding it won't heal. Tommy what's wrong why won't it heal?" Tommy sighed "what did he cut you with? Please don't tell me it was a sharpened cross" Sauli's eyes widened "oh god why is that bad what's going to happen to me am going to die aren't I" Tommy shook his head looking at Sauli who had started to cry "no your not but it won't heal not normally you have to cover it in bandages soaked in human blood and then let me think you last fed when?" Sauli sort of laughed "funny story I was just going to feed on a nice handsome man turns out he was Neil's friend" Tommy rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen looking for bandages and blood "please tell me your blood is human blood, oh and this is going to be painful excruciatingly painful" Sauli nodded "its human its in the fridge the bandages in the cupboard" Tommy went to the fridge and got some blood out pouring it in a bowl then got some bandages out and put them in the bowl to soak "so you lost him right he didn't follow you?" Sauli nodded holding his arm over the sink so the blood didn't go on the floor "no he didn't I lost him and he doesn't know our home address. So you say this is going to hurt" Tommy took the bandages out of the blood and put them on his arm "hurt after an hour you will wish you were dead you need to feed every hour or you will die, your fighting the power of a cross I have been through it I had a whole cross pressed against my chest and it burned me and took 2 days and nights to heal it was painful it hurt so much and it drains all of your energy trying to heal witch is why you need to feed every hour it could take about a day to heal you better go get in bed now take some blood with you" Tommy finished wrapping the bandages around his arm then got some clean ones and wrapped them around the blood soaked bandages so the blood wouldn't get on the bed "okay I will feed now then in an hour I'll take some with me to my room" Sauli turned to get some blood out of the fridge as Tommy left to go find Katy some pj's he heard Sauli cursing and punching things when he headed to the bathroom "Katy you ready I have your pj's" Katy opened the door slightly to take her pj's "thanks Tommy" after a few minuets she came out of the bathroom "am going to bed hows Adam?" Katy walked down the hall with a towel around her hair "I haven't check on him Sauli is home and he had a run in with Adam's brother he's been hurt and your going to be hearing from him a lot in the next few hours" Katy nodded and got into bed "aren't you worried about him?" katy sighed looking up at Tommy "I am so very tired of always looking after him and him never appreciating me Tommy." Tommy looked down shaking his head "your only saying that because you just fought like you used to say about your sister Abby all the time" Katy looked at him confused "Abby? I had a sister" Tommy looked at her shocked but brushed it off before he turned "I'll see you in the evening" katy sat up looking at him "Tommy?" Tommy turned back and looked at her she looked lost and alone "I was teasing I remember Abby" Tommy sighed as he smiled slightly "okay honey well I'm going to sleep on the couch I'll see you in the evening" katy looked at him as he turned to walk down stairs "sleep with me" she paused for a moment looking at Tommy as he stopped and turned back to face her "I want to cuddle" Tommy smiled slightly walking back into the room and got into bed with her


	18. Tommys P.O.V

Every thing is happening so fast, I mean how did I go from her hating me to us being in bed together she actually scared me when she said she didn't know who Abby was and then she looks so lost and alone I haven't seen that look since I last killed a female a human just over 10 years ago. Katy scares me I'm scared of hurting her I love and her and I am not going to mess her around or hurt her this time and look at her she's so beautiful and amazing she's grown so much since I chance her and I know it's for the better.

 

Sauli oh my god how did he manage to do that I mean he just bit Adam with out a second thought right before he hurt Katy, I really do owe him for that because Adam had knocked me out I couldn't protect her, at least it doesn't last for long when its just a bang on head. I understand how hurt he is right now I mean I've been through this its terrible I can see how hurt he is from looking in his eyes I know him well and I can read emotions that easy now. HOW THE HELL DID HE RUN INTO NEIL, seriously of all the people he could have run into he runs into Adams brother, Neil's going to trying getting in contact with Adam when he can't he's going to go to Adam's house and when Adam isn't their he's going to be calling me and then letting the family know Adam is dating a vampire, god I can't see this ending well. I know Adam love's Sauli he's told me Sauli is THE ONE, but now I don't know how Adam is going to re act all I can say is were so screwed. Speaking of Adam how's he going to react when he wakes up with a sudden lust for blood we have to teach him train him get him like us we hardly feed from humans now only when vital for life, we keep blood that we take from blood banks for ourselves and feed from that. I have to say its so much healthier that way because the humans I used to feed from didn't half put up a fight I've come out worse off then the dead ones some times, well only when I've gone for the big, muscular and sexy smelling guys. It was Adam that made me open up about liking guys in the first place, we used to fool around a little before he met Sauli, during Glamnation. I still remember the first time we fucked, we had ended up sharing a room at the hotel when we were in London doing a show we had drank way too much but I wanted it so bad, well I'll tell you this for nothing the morning after wasn't a treat but I had healed quicker then I should have obviously being a vampire so I had to pretend it still hurt, but oh god he's so big huge even and man it was good... Going a little off track their but yea now I need to protect Kathleen more then ever I can't let her get hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she did. I'm going to have to listen out for Sauli today with that cut he might try and go in the sun if not, its really as painful as am saying its worse then getting a cut and putting salt in then poring lemon juice over it its worse then banging your toes on the coffee table its like some one has dropped a tone of bricks on your head then run you over and cut you open and are taking out your organs while your still alive it hurts like hell but he has to pull through it, I know he will. I think I can hear Sauli cursing again. I better get some sleep I have a long night ahead


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this upload is a late special birthday upload for my dear friend Rosario Carrasco she is always around for me and she is loving this fiction love you sweetie thanks for being their

Tommy had been asleep about four hours when he woke up to an empty bed, he got a horrible feeling in his gut that something was wrong when he heard Sauli cursing distracting him from thought he sighed going to find Sauli. The sun was up and it shone through some gaps in the curtains so he had to be careful not to get caught in it when he got down to Sauli's room he saw Sauli on the floor cursing and griping his arm, he walked towards him "it hurts good that means its working" Sauli was in agony rolling around on the floor "j-just make it stop I CAN'T TAKE IT" Tommy sighed walking over to the dresser to get one of the bottles filled with blood "here feed you need to feed" Sauli snatched the bottle and bit into the plastic Tommy watched as he started to pour it in his mouth trying not to spill it down himself, after about half the bottle he threw it to the wall and screamed out in pain "FUCKING HELL!!" Tommy frowned going to pick up the leaking bottle "for gods sake Sauli your cream carpet now has blood on it" Sauli was pulling himself to the draws "I can't take it, I can't, just kill me" Tommy shook his head walking over to him "want me to knock you out? you wont feel pain till you wake but your arm will be healed" Sauli nodded as he laid punching the floor trying not to scream out in pain, Tommy sighed and picked up the alarm clock from the bedside and hit him on the head with it till he passed out, afterwards he picked him up laid him on the bed and tried to clean the blood from the carpet

*2 hours earlier*

Katy sat by the bed looking at Adam with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Adam was laid on the bed still sound asleep, Katy sighed putting her hand on his "Adam if you can hear me please understand that we aren't what you think, we don't kill good people and family's trust me the one person I killed with no reason to have killed him I have regretted it for the rest of my life and the other people I killed well they deserved it they deserved what they got. I don't hurt good people we have changed over the years and you don't need to kill us any more" after about fifteen minuets Katy had fallen asleep by Adam's bed. 

After dealing with Sauli Tommy went to find Katy he walked past Adam's room on his way downstairs and he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he stopped and stood in the door way looking at her, she had put her head on the bed side her hand was still on Adam's and she was fast asleep Tommy sighed picking her up gently to take her to bed he was just leaving the room, "Tommy?" he turned to see Adam looking at him with tears in his eyes "Adam are you okay?" Adam looked at Katy then up at Tommy "S-Sauli he did it didn't he" Tommy looked down not knowing what to say to him "y-your not like the rest, you love each other and you all love me a human and I was trying to kill Katy what was I thinking" Adam tried to move but was chained up he looked at Tommy "I wont hurt you Tommy please let me out" Tommy walked closer to the bed looking at Adam sympathetically "Adam I don't know how to tell you this but I'm going to tell you before I take those off" Adam frowned looking at Tommy confused "what are you talking about?" Tommy set Katy in the chair over in the corner of the room surprised she hadn't woken yet "Adam you used to be Human but Sauli, he had to protect Katy he loves her and you he couldn't kill you and well this was the only other option Adam" Adam's looked at him in disbelief "what are you talking about he hit me on the head" Tommy sighed looking down before he pulled his face up so their eyes met "Adam Sauli bit you he turned you" tears started to fall down Adam's face as it sunk in "h-he didn't I can't be a... please don't let it be true" Tommy frowned walking over to Adam "can I take these off?" Adam shook his head as he tried to deny it "I wont hurt any one I'm just me I'm nothing special I'm a human" Tommy took the chains off Adam and sat on the edge of the bed speaking to him calmly "Adam he didn't want to do this trust me, after he went out, run away and he's got himself into trouble right now he is laid in excruciating. He had a run in with your brother and your brother cut his arm open with a cross you know how painful that is to heal right? He's asking me to kill him" Adam had a look of horror on his face as he sat up "m-my brother oh no were all in danger now Tommy, he's going to tell my mom and dad and their going to come looking for me and their not going to understand any of this just like I did't until.." he stopped mid sentence thinking about what he was going to say "until what Adam?" Adam sighed "this is going to sound crazy but it was like Katy was their in my dream while I was asleep, she said that your not like I was told, that I was brainwashed you don't kill good people you love them like you all loved me and its only the bad ones you kill. She told me she killed a man who tried to rape her and the one and only innocent man she killed was following her to give her back the keys she lost but she panicked and she was alone so she pounced and killed him, she said she's regretted it ever since and hasn't told any one she told me she has nightmares about it" Tommy looked at Adam puzzled "but I was outside she was asleep, besides Katy isn't that weak she would never let that scare her" Adam sighed "I don't know Tommy it just all seemed so real maybe I was dreaming but I'm sorry for the way I acted, really I am." Tommy smiled "its okay now Adam just get some sleep the sun is still out for a few more hours and I need to get Katy to bed" Adam nodded and hugged Tommy tightly Tommy smiled hugging him back. "Right I am going to take her to bed" Tommy stood up and walked over to Katy picking her up bridal style he walked to the door turning to Adam before he left "sleep tight Adam and don't get in the sun" Adam smiled laying back down on the bed "oh and you look after her this time round she's not going to give you any more chances you know" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhh cliff hanger how does Adam know about what Tommy did what does he mean she was their telling me about her life is it true what will happen to Adam and Sauli's relationship all will be revealed in due time but as for now one week at work then 2 week off to write for you guys :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so its been a while since my last update i thought i would be able to update last weekend but I have been ill and then the new dealine i set i couldnt meet because i got a horrific ear ache i have been put on antibiotics and am doing much better now i accidentally deleted the fic from here sat crying for half an hour till an email came through with it all in i was so thankful for that so i re uploaded it all and now am gunna get this sorted out with deadlines and try my best to meet them but with school work and other shit it makes it hard but am doing my best hopefully i can get some wrote when i have my days off to go see Fun but thats not till April 15th but i should have few more chapters up before then this is a longish chapter as i have owe it to you guys for all the time i left you on that cliff hanger

Tommy looked back at Adam a little confused at what he said and how he would know about his past but he decided to leave it wanting to get Katy in bed "oh and if you want blood its in bottles in the fridge, we take the blood from hospitals to have Instead of killing" Adam nodded as Tommy turned and walked down the hall towards Katy's bedroom he put her on the bed and climbed in behind her.

 

 

 

Katy woke up after an hour or so, she smiled when she realized Tommy's arm was draped over her. Katy rolled over to face him she looked at his sleeping face and smiled as she gazed at his lush beautiful lips, she hesitated for a second biting on her lip but then decided to kiss him. She leaned in softly kissing his soft luscious lips then pulled away, Tommy opened his eyes slowly waking up he looked at Katy noticing her eyes beautiful blue eyes "I thought I was dreaming" Katy frowned looking down "so did I" Tommy pulled her face up to look into her now yellow eyes he could tell she was scared "baby that was the best wake up in years" Katy smiled her eyes turned back to her normal shade of blue as she leaned in and kissed Tommy again more passionately, Tommy smiled behind the kiss pulling Katy closer to him after a few moments Katy pulled away from the Kiss smiling "I love you Tommy Joe" Tommy smiled holding Katy close "I missed you so much Katy and I never want to lose you again" Katy smiled snuggling into his chest "I don't want to get up can we stay in bed all night" Tommy laughed looking at Katy "you don't want to eat or get out or anything you have been in this room for 3 days, we could go for a walk?" Katy sighed "I guess I should check on Adam I wanted to talk to him but I fell asleep and you have to go home for some cloths and your phone charger and things" she paused for a moment then looked at Tommy hopefully her eyes showing a tinge of yellow "I mean that is if you want to stay again?" Tommy smiled pulling his hand up to move the hair from Katy's face "of course I do how could I go home I want to wake up next to your beautiful face again" Katy blushed putting her head in Tommy's chest to hide her face "stop it your making me blush" Tommy smiled lifting her face "don't hide from me I've seen it before I love your blush" Katy blushed again looking at him thinking to herself *nothing can ruin this moment* as she leaned in to kiss Tommy Adam run into the room "SAULI WON'T WAKE UP" Katy almost fell out of bed from the sheer shock of Adam shouting Tommy jumped out of bed forgetting he was only in his boxers "oh shit" Tommy run down the hall leaving Katy and Adam in the room Adam looked at Katy as her eyes started to change colours between yellow and green as the fear and worry kicked in "Katy you have to help what's wrong with him" Katy got out of bed and looked at Adam "I don't know, I don't think I can help him" after a moment of looking at his worried face Katy sighed and pushed past him to get down the hall to Sauli Adam followed slowly behind worried

 

 

 

Sauli was laid on the floor close to the bed Tommy was crouched beside him pulling the bandages off Sauli's cut to see if it was infected but it had healed up nicely and left no scar "well it can't be that fuck Sauli what have you done" Tommy was looking around for some way to explain it, Adam stood in the door way looking at them all he started to get tears in his eyes so he ran from the room and out of the house into the back garden "Tommy what's happened to him?" Tommy sighed frustrated looking at Sauli "I don't know, he got cut yesterday but, I just don't understand how this could have happened what can we do?" Katy looked at Tommy and started to panic it was sinking in that Sauli is in danger of dying her eyes turned grey as the panic took over her mind "I can't lose him he's my best friend" Tommy stood up and started pacing the room "how the hell has this happened what did he do, what's happened to him?" Katy started to stress out worried about what will happen to Sauli "don't just walk around help him call a friend for help surely you know some vampires please" Tommy started to think he was getting angry needing answers and ways to help him, the panic turned to rage as it took over all control her eyes started to darken to black "DON'T JUST STAND THEIR" Tommy turned looking at Katy "DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME YOU STUPID BITCH I'M TRYING TO THINK" Katy's eyes faded to and icy blue as she started to cry "GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Tommy looked at her realizing what he had just said "I Katy I didn't mean it Katy am sorry am just Katy please" Katy walked over to Sauli getting on her knees "OUT" Tommy didn't know what to do he just looked at her knelt next to him crying when she turned to him her eyes a mixture of black and icy blue "I SAID GET OUT" Tommy sigh leaving the room, he headed down to see how Adam was knowing Katy didn't want him around. Katy pulled Sauli's head onto her lap "please don't go please wake up Sauli, your so young you've only been a vampire for 50 years please your my only friend" Katy was holding him trying to think of some way to help him when it suddenly popped into her head like Sauli was telling her shouting in the back of her mind she bit her arm and held it to his mouth were it was bleeding it took a few moments of the blood dripping on his lips to get his mouth open and a few drops for him to come round but after a moment he had started to wake and he pulled her arm to his mouth as he fed from her, after a moment or two he bit her again making more blood pour out Katy winced knowing he should have stopped "stop Sauli! stop it!" Sauli kept feeding from her too deprived to stop, Katy tried to pull away but she couldn't fight the vampire deep inside of Sauli "stop it Sauli your going to kill me" she tried to pull her arm away from him but he was holding her tight to his mouth he was stronger, normally Katy could kick his ass but she hadn't fed in days and she was week and hurt she couldn't fight him "HELP!!! ADAM TOMMY HELP!!!" Tommy and Adam heard Katy from out back they both looked at each other before making a run for the house Tommy reached the room first being smaller and faster than Adam pushed in behind him they watched as Katy was trying her hardest to pull away from Sauli but she couldn't get away Tommy rushed over and pulled her arm free of his mouth "WHAT THE FUCK MAN" Katy fell back onto the floor laying totally drained of energy as Adam picked her up and took her down to the kitchen while Tommy pinned Sauli in the room till the lust wore off

 

 

 

Adam laid Katy on the sofa and went to get some blood from the fridge as he returned he opened the bottle and poured it into Katy's mouth "what happened up their gosh your so pale he's almost drained you" Katy slowly drank the blood out of the bottle till it was gone as she tried to sit up Adam stopped her "stay down it might make you dizzy" Katy smiled feeling safe as she laid back down "I don't know what happened it was like some one in the back of my head telling me it was the only way to save him, but he should have stopped when he come around" Adam looked at her a little confused "that's wired you don't think you can read minds or something do you?" Katy laughed "yea Adam vampires pushed it for me when my husband became one 300 years ago" Adam sighed looking away "Katy are you sure because what happened last night it was wired it freaked the hell out of me do you not remember" Katy looked at him not wanting to go into what she remembers "what you mean talking to you while you was out cold" Adam looked at her serious "now you know what I mean you being in my mind and talking to me about how you became a vampire and what Tommy did, how you can't stop loving him no matter what, you was telling me about your life, you told me I was brainwashed and you told me about the one and only good man you killed, it wasn't long after you killed a guy that tried to rape you and you was being followed by this guy you panicked attacked him bit him and as he bled to death he told you he had your keys you had dropped outside the bar, you started to cry told him you could help him he said no I want to die....." Katy cut him off "okay, okay that enough!" tears started to form in Katy's eyes as they turned icy blue thinking about that night "look its not a normal thing to be able to do its not a good thing because if a vampire can do it they start to get pushed out they can get in vampires minds and they cant block us out and the others they don't like it, Sauli doesn't even know, I didn't even want to do that to you last night it just happened. I can't always control it but I took advantage of it to tell you but what I didn't like was exiting I saw all the vampires you killed Adam you have to promise never to tell any one about this please?" Adam looked at her shocked trying to get this all through his head "wait you don't love your gift Katy this is the most amazing thing that could happen you can get into my family's heads you can tell them the truth they can't hurt you in their heads can they?" Katy sighed looking at Adam "you don't get it do you I see the vampires they killed do you not get how much that hurts to see, I knew some of them they were my friends they were harmless Adam they never did anything wrong to any one and I can't go through that with your whole family, I am not going to do it" Adam sighed looking her in the eyes as her eyes turned slightly yellow "yea I understand that but Katy, but you could save many more and your self me Tommy and Sauli by going into their mind they never heard of this they don't know its possible I didn't know till you got into mine" Katy sighed looking at Adam "Adam I'm not sane enough to be able to do that to your whole family, I'll end up going crazy I can't do it am sorry but I just can't, can you not talk to your mom over the phone or something" Adam sighed getting up and walking over to look out of the window "okay fine but I can only try she might try to kill us you know" Katy sighed and got up from the sofa her eyes now turning amber with irritation and stress "what ever Adam I've had enough, Tommy calling me a stupid bitch then Sauli trying to kill me now you am going to get dressed and go out" Katy stormed up the stairs got dressed and jumped out of her second floor window with her purse phone and some make up to put on when she decides were she is going, so no one could catch her she pulled the spare key to Sauli's sports car out of her bag and got in just as Tommy and Sauli run out the front door the engine roared to life she looked at their faces as she put her foot down on the acceleration pedal and pulled off the drive, they watched as she drove up the road speeding out of sight.

 

 

 

Sauli sighed "just great she wrecks it I swear I will fucking kill her, I knew I should have put the spare key in my fucking safe" Tommy looked at Sauli then walked back into the house "why do you even have safes?" Sauli laughed "got to have a little privacy" Tommy shook his head then looked up at Adam "you know its my fault I yelled at her god I'm so stupid I just got her back then I yelled at her, I called her a stupid bitch" Sauli laughed looking at him "yea!? I almost killed her as if its you she's running from. God am a jack ass I knew I should stop but I couldn't stop the vampire deep inside it was just feeding and feeding and took control of me" Adam walked over and shut the door "its all of us I was trying to force her to do something she didn't want to and she told me she's had enough today" Tommy and Sauli both looked up at him talking in unison "force her to do what" Adam stood still for a moment trying to think of what to say when his phone started to ring in his pocket he smiled thinking to himself *saved by the bell* Adam pulled it out looking at the screen "oh god it's Neil Sauli looked at Tommy eyes widened in shock Tommy rolled his eyes "go and talk to him in the kitchen me and Sauli can go shut the gates and then Katy's window" Adam answered it walking into the kitchen

 

 

 

"hey bro what's up?" Adam faked the happy tone while he was dying on the inside "what's up is your boyfriend is a vampire bro" Adam frowned holding onto the side "yea I know" Neil sounded a little relived on the other end of the phone "oh thank god I thought I was giving you some horrible news their, so when you killing him sooner the better man" Adam rolled his eyes and sighed "Neil no I really love him, in fact I think he's the one" Neil gasped in shock "oh no Adam he's brainwashed you into thinking that you have to kill him I know you love him but he's going to hurt you" Adam sighed slamming his fist on the side "NO we have been brainwashed they don't kill good people they kill the murders and rapists. Neil were in a different time its not like it used to be Sauli wont and can't hurt me he loves me like I love him. Neil you and mom need to learn we are not needed any more we can live normal lives with them now alongside them I have learnt this and I couldn't be any happier please just listen to me take this in and think about it" Neil was speechless he couldn't understand anything Adam was saying "oh god Adam I can't believe this I'm telling mom" Adam sighed "Neil please" Adam paused trying to think "remember the girl in college you dated the girl with vampire parents because she was adopted you loved her right? You dated her for 2 years and I never told mom about her parents because you were so happy please keep this to yourself let me talk to mom, its better that way. Neil I love Sauli and I can't just kill him because he is a vampire I am no longer the guy I was before see he never tried to hurt me, just like that girls parents they brought her up from being a baby but did they ever hurt her or you no so why not just understand that not all vampires are bad man, I love you but if I had to choose I would go for Sauli" Neil sighed "okay maybe your right but Adam mom's not going to like this and I'm not letting this go" after a minuet of silence Neil hung up

 

 

 

Sauli and Tommy walked back into the kitchen looked at Adam when Sauli broke the silence "how did it go?" Adam frowned "well I got him to keep it to himself for now but I don't know how long I can put off talking to my mom" Tommy sighed "Adam you got to talk to her sooner or later may as well make it sooner its going to be better for us all once you have it will be one less thing for us to worry about Katy never was good under stress" Sauli held his head down avoiding Adams eyes "she's better with it now Tommy" Adam sighed "I guess I'm going to go lie down I have a head ache" Adam left the room brushing his arm against Sauli's slightly. Sauli looked at Tommy "he hates me but I had to he was going to hurt Katy" Tommy looked Sauli in the eyes "don't feel bad about it Sauli you did the most amazing special thing for her she will never forget that and neither will I you saved her life, yes she's gone out recklessly now but she will come back safe she does love us" Sauli smiled "yea guess your right" Tommy smiled going to the room followed by Sauli "I'm going to watch some TV" he smiled as he sunk down on the sofa to watch TV, Sauli smiled heading for the stairs "I'm going to go read" Tommy smiled as Sauli headed up the stairs. Tommy had fallen asleep in front of the TV when Sauli walked into the room to shut the curtains he shook him awake "Tommy man the suns about to come up it's a good job I come to check on you go get in bed" Tommy took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the window while Sauli was pulling the curtains shut "gosh I didn't even realize I was asleep is Katy back yet" Sauli laughed "yea tends to happen to me that, no she's still out probably found some were to stay the night their are a lot of vampires around town that she knows about but she isn't really friends with them, although she's well know around her she's stronger than them and their all too afraid of her to say no" Tommy smiled "good old Katy that, she was always scary when she didn't get what she wanted" Sauli smiled nodding "oh trust me I know that 50 years with her man its drives you nuts some times" Tommy laughed getting up from the sofa "well am off to bed then night man" he left and headed up the stairs as Sauli followed behind him they both went to the separate rooms and got into bed forgetting Adam was in the spare room asleep

 

 

 

Katy sighed sitting in Adam's basement "for fucks sake didn't time this well at all" she sighed curling into a corner and falling asleep. A few hours later some one opening the basement door woke her "Adam sweetie you down here?" Katy sat shocked trying not to make a sound knowing it was Adams mom "Adam I saw a car outside I know its Sauli's car so don't hide from me" Katy tried to find something to hide behind but Adam's basement was so tidy she just pulled herself into the corner hoping she wouldn't be seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a message and tell me what you think to this fiction if its the first time you have read it and what you think to this chapter i love you all for sticking around 
> 
> oh am sorry another cliffhanger their for you :P i love you guys and i really am sorry for the cliffhangers but it gets me to keep coming back to stories i thought I would try it out hope you enjoyed it please leave me a comment


	21. Chapter 21

Katy looked up at the door from the corner when Leila turned the light on to have a good look "oh hello and you are?" Katy laughed nervously "oh hi I'm Katy Sauli lives in my house with me" Leila smiled walking down the stairs "well that explains Sauli's car but were's Adam his car is outside" Katy sat trying to think of an excuse "oh um well, we went out for a meal and he stopped over the next day him and Sauli were ill I think it was the food, so I came over for some of Adams things for him" thinking that was good enough to fool her Katy gave a convincing smile "then what are you doing down here sweetie its dark...... oh my god you you'r one of them!" Katy started to back away into the corner "don't hurt me I don't want to have to hurt you please" Leila backed away "hurt you don't hurt me" Katy looked at her stunned "wait why wont you hurt me your a slayer its what you do" Leila moved forward a little "wait were's Adam" Katy backed up from her till she hit the wall "he's at mine he's safe with Sauli he's not hurt please" Leila pulled a cross out from her bag "GET BACK" Katy looked around for something to protect herself with but couldn't find anything, as Leila moved closer Katy made a grab for her arm her eyes yellow with pure fear when she made contact with Leila's arm and blacked out.

 

 

Katy looked around seeing Leila in front of her but they were in a green meadow With the sun blazing down on them, it didn't hurt Katy as she opened her eyes and rubbed her head she knew she was in a dream she started to look around and saw Leila laid next to her "oh for gods sake, I'm in your mind" Leila looked her as she stood up "what the hell are we doing here I haven't been here in years" Katy stood up looking around then looked up at the sun "wow I haven't seen sun light in 300 years wait were are we any way, if am not mistaken it's a memory?" Leila pushed Katy a little realising what was happening "I want to go now I want to go" Katy took Leila's arm to stop her from pushing her around, as she did this she saw a younger Leila walking up to a house from the corner of her eye "wait that's you isn't it, so now I know this is defiantly your memory. So what don't you want me to see here?" Katy looked at her then back at the house as she let Leila's arm go and started walking towards it. "hey, hey were do you think your going this is my memory your trespassing into my past now get out" Leila started to chase Katy to try and stop her from getting closer "what's so bad that you don't want me to see here" Leila stopped for a moment "I just don't want you to go in their so stop" Katy carried on walking she was at front door of the house when Leila stood in front of her "I can just block you from my mind were will that get you" Katy started to laugh "you cant I'm too strong for you" Leila pushed Katy back "stop this is my life and I don't want you to stick your nose in" Katy sighed pushing past her and walking through the walls into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be what is happening in the house what Katy sees you have to understand that this is Leila at around 20 year old i had to put it in its own chapter as i didn't want you guys to get confused

Leila got into the house and sighed taking her coat off and dropping her bag to the floor before looking at her watch as she started to walk up the stairs she sighed to herself "so I'll get a couple of hours sleep then its time to get up again" as she reached the top of the stairs she started yawning as she was walking into the master bedroom she sighed and crawled into bed next to Jon cuddling up to him instantly falling to sleep.

 

Jon woke up and sighed when he noticed the sun still hadn't set he looked down at Leila who was curled up against him and sighed feeling terrible, he peeled himself from her and went to the bathroom to get a shower, when he walked back into the room to get dressed she was still asleep he tried to be quiet as he got dressed before leaving the room he looked at Leila "I love you sweetie but I don't want to wake you" she smiled slightly as she rolled onto her side Jon watched her as she laid peacefully breathing after a few moments he sighed going out of the room and down the stairs to make some food for them both. After about an hour Leila walked into the kitchen "Jon? Jon baby why didn't you wake me" Jon turned putting some pancakes on the side in front of her "well you just looked so tired and peaceful I thought I'd let you sleep, plus I made you breakfast" Leila smiled at him as she sat on the chair at the breakfast bar "you know the only problem with me sleeping longer is we get less time together" Jon sighed "I know and I hate it being like this. I mean your hardly going to be able to carry on with this when you get that job, I am not keeping you from it either I know this is your dream" Leila frowned getting up and going to hug him "I just want to be with you Jon your my new dream" Jon pulled her into his arms holding her tight "I just worry baby their are people out their that want to kill you and I don't think I could bare losing you Jon" Leila looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I can look after myself you know that, its you I worry about I love you and I cant let you get hurt because of me" Leila laughed slightly "we have been together 5 years now if I was going to get hurt it would have happened by now" she smiled kissing him softly. Jon smiled before he pulled away "now you now how much I love that but you need to eat something please" Leila sighed "okay, okay I'll eat for you then lets go have a midnight swim in the pool"

 

 

Katy felt herself fall when she opened her eyes she was laid on her back in Adams basement, Leila was stood in front of her she looked sad as Katy rubbed her head, she was trying to make sense of what had just happened "oh my god you...... you were dating a vampire!!!!" Leila had tears in her eyes as she looked away from Katy "yes okay I was in love with him" Katy looked at her as her eyes turned emerald through shock "then why the hell are you trying to kill me? You know were not all like we used to be" Leila threw the cross to the other side of the room knowing she didn't need it "because I have to protect myself don't I, your not all like he was" Katy stood up feeling a little bit safer now she was unarmed "Leila what happened to him?" Leila sat on the floor putting her head in her knees "he was so good to me, we went for a midnight swim afterwards I showered we went to bed, I woke up about 2pm and went to do some work at the library. When I got home at 9:30 and he was awake which was unusual and he wanted to change me I'd been begging him for 2 years, he only said he would because he said it wasn't safe for me to be human any more, it scared me it really scared me so I let him I watched the sun set for one last time. Afterwards he warned me it might hurt he told me that no matter what he says if it hurts too much and I ask him to he will stop, he got his fangs into my neck by about a centimetre then..." Katy looked at her seeing two hole mark scars on her neck and tears running down her cheeks "he didn't go all the way you didn't change but why?" Leila wiped her cheeks "some one was trying to break the door down to get in the house he stopped told me to run, run he's found me run my love but I stayed with him he pushed me out the door and told me to save myself but I couldn't leave him so I stayed and watched through the window he fought so hard, he just he wasn't strong enough and the slayer well the slayer..." Leila stopped and started crying not being able to go on "I understand no need to tell me, here you can have these" Katy pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket and passed them to Leila, as she sat beside her wanting to talk some sense into her "you think maybe you should tell your children about this, Adam is dating the sweetest most amazing guy I have ever met but he's a vampire like me were so scared to tell Adam because we don't know how he will react to it you should talk to him. I know come with me tonight when I go back" Leila sighed wiping her face with a tissue "you know I married into this family and swore I would kill all I meet but I never have, I've met so many but I couldn't bare to hurt any of them I saw a little part of them that reminded me of Jon and I couldn't do it I wanted to teach Adam and Neil about how nice you can be but Eber always stopped me I never got time alone with them its like he knew that's why I split up with him and now I can finally talk to my babies alone" Katy smiled at her "now remember Neil might be harder he spends most of his time with his dad were as Adam hardly speaks to his dad more you, come tonight with me and see how it goes with Adam" Leila smiled a little "so how did you do that any way?" Katy looked at her confused "do what?" Leila stood up "lets go up in the house I'll shut all the curtains and we can talk."


	23. Leila's P.O.V

Well that's just great now she knows my secret, I was taking that to the grave, I mean I kept this secret for 35 years now, how could she do that? I didn't even know that was possible just to enter someone else's mind I hope she will tell me about it, I also hope she believes I don't want to hurt her, all I have to do now is make sure Eber doesn't find out about Katy and Sauli or Adam's in big trouble.

 

So Jon wow, do I miss him I'm glad I don't see Eber any more I don't have to hide the scars they are the symbol of his love for me he loved me enough to make me his forever, even if we didn't get that chance. I didn't even love Eber but I had to do something I was pregnant with Adam and my mum said I had to marry him if am having a kid I didn't love him I didn't want to marry him then when I found out that he was a slayer I hated him but I wanted to try for my unborn baby and I put up with it ended up with another child and I had to watch him poison my babies, when I heard Adam had killed his boyfriend because he was a vampire that was when I lost it and I divorced Eber, Adam was upset when he found out but I never told him why I did what I did. I'm happy now and Adam finally understands that I'm proud of the star he's become

 

Jon was so sweet he never hurt one human the whole five years I was with him and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when he became a vampire, see he tried to help a girl from a guy that was trying to 'rape' her but turns out he was trying to feed from her and instead he had Jon I'm glad he did or I wouldn't have met Jon he had been a vampire for 19 years when I met him he stayed 21 for 19 years must have been amazing for him he was hot too really hot tall black spiky hair the most beautiful deep blue eyes come to think of it he reminds me a lot of Adam which is wired, but back on subject Jon he was so amazing and I guess you all want to know how I met him well that's a whole other story.

 

I was out drinking in a bar a tall dark haired stranger sat alone in a booth in the corner, my friends told me to be careful we shouldn't have been out any way, we were way too young if we got caught we would have been in big trouble, I blew them off I wanted to talk to this guy he intrigued me he was mysterious I looked around and saw their was no other seats so I went to his booth and said mind if I sit with you he just smiled and then asked me if I wanted a drink I smiled back and said yes he left then come back with two drinks, after a while he turned and said so how old are you any way you don't look old enough to drink, I grinned and answered with well am not but you don't need to know my age he laughed and I laughed we spent the next hour talking to each other about ourselves then I realised my friends had left they got kicked out for not being able to prove their age, luckily I didn't get noticed I was with Jon so they thought I was old enough. That evening when we left he offered to walk me home it was then I realised that I had no place to go, my friends lived with me and left me with no key so Jon said I could rest at his but he wouldn't be up till about 9:30pm I smiled and asked him if he's sure I wouldn't be imposing he said no it would be a pleasure so we started to walked and we talked found out we had a lot in common with each other I started to think that I really liked this guy we carried on talking way into the early hours of the morning, he woke me up about 10pm offered to take me home in his car I smiled and said okay only if I can see you again that is he laughed and after that I saw him every weekend when my study was over, it took him almost three month till he told me he was a vampire and like you I didn't believe him he showed me his fangs he showed me how the sun burnt him well it was safe to say I didn't see him for two weekends I was scared but when I got the courage to go back we talked through how every thing would work if we stayed together and how he would do it with out wanting to take me, he promised me he wouldn't hurt me so I told him how I really felt I told him that I loved him.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am not sure about the chapter and what I think to it I got the idea of the split vampire personality from a tv show but now am thinking its not that good please tell me your honest opinion on this chapter in a comment it means a lot to me and really helps me improve

Katy smiled walking into the living room "I'm really surprised Adam told me if you got close I'd be dead" Leila sighed looking down "yes I know why you would all think that its horrible for people to feel that way, I don't want you to be scared around me I'm not what you think I am" Katy nodded as she sat on the sofa next to Leila. They sat in silence for a few minuets when Leila got up trying to break the ice "do you want a drink tea coffee, Adam keeps all sorts in the house" Katy laughed getting up to follow her to the kitchen "I could use some vodka after what just happened, it does give me a horrible migraine when I do that" Leila smiled as she headed into the kitchen "your in luck he has some" Katy walked into the Kitchen and looked into the open cupboard shocked "I didn't think he was a big drinker what's all this about" Leila laughed pulling the bottle of vodka out "oh no he's not, this is for when Tommy comes over" she looked up noticing Katy's body language change she looked irritated angry even her eyes were turning black with hints of amber she was angry and irritated as she turned to Leila "I'll have the vodka straight" Leila got two glasses from the sink side "I take that reaction as you have met Tommy, he's an arse really isn't he" Leila poured a small amount in one glass and pour half a glass for Katy as Leila got some cola to mix in hers Katy took a long drink her eyes turning to their normal shade of blue "an arse? Oh no he's so much more 300 years ago he left me to die, then when I met him again about 4 nights ago he didn't remember me and after all that when I got home I was shouting crying and I told him I hated him then he kissed me I mean who does he think he is" Leila almost dropped the bottle of cola on the floor "wait Tommy's a vamp.... oh my god I knew it dam he's one lucky man" Katy nodded finishing her vodka like it was water "well I panicked I mean I liked it but 300 years of pain I couldn't go back and do it again, so I shoved him away got up and run well here comes the confusing part, I got hit by a car and Adam was in this car." Leila took a drink from her glass looking up at her "so you got hit by the car it can't have been bad or Adam would have freaked and you would have a stake in your heart" looked at her empty glass not knowing what to say "well um I went into a 3 day coma, when I woke up it turns out Adam was tied to a chair they were trying to protect him or something, so I went to let him out that didn't go down too well he got free come after me Tommy was trying to save me they had a fight he threw Tommy at the dresser he knocked him out then Adam come at me..... Sauli bit him to stop him" Leila dropped her glass from shock it smashed sending the drink and glass skidding all over the floor. Leila had started to shake she was crying as she looked up at Katy "h-he killed my baby, that's it am going to kill him and you and Tommy your all going to pay" Leila walked towards Katy she had nothing to harm her with but she tried "now listen Adam didn't die Adams alive believe me he's still walking and talking" Leila laughed "oh god your lying to me you bitch you can't escape me the suns out and I can easily kill you" Katy looked around thinking about the possibility and what to do she couldn't hurt her but she couldn't let herself get hurt she saw outside the sun wasn't that bright she could have run to the car its windows are tinted she might make it home with out getting hurt.

 

After about a moment Leila pulled a draw open as she did Katy saw the stake that was hiding in the draw it took Katy a second to realise what was coming just as Leila threw her arm around Katy made a run for it she reached the door getting the keys from her pocket she unlocked the car from inside as she opened the door she ran getting in the car she had started to burn she could smell her flesh burning as she started the car her eyes turning blood red as the pain was hitting her she reversed the car off the drive and started driving down the road as fast as she could, she thought she had lost Leila when she saw her car in the rear view mirror Katy started to panic her eyes changing between blood red and grey. Katy knew she needed to get home, get Adams help she needed to get blood fresh human blood, but were can she find that she can't leave home till the sun goes down she might not make it as she reached the house she skidded onto the drive and got out Katy run to get in the house it was locked she couldn't find her key and she started to bang on the door screaming from the pain when Leila pulled onto the drive Katy picked up a stone and threw it through the window and climbed in she was smoking from the amount of time she had been in the sun and no one had come to help her, she had a cut up her leg from climbing in the window but she wasn't healing just as Leila climbed into the house she heard some one upstairs it was Adam walking to Tommy "Tommy what was that" Leila come at Katy and the inner vampire took over she couldn't stop what happened next.

 

Katy grabbed Leila by the throat her eyes turning bright red as the lust for blood hit she pushed her to the wall she smiled evilly pressing her whole body against Leila "you will love being one of us makes you feel sexy" Katy laughed as she watched Leila choke "she's a bitch of a fighter the 'GOOD' me it disgusts me she tries way too hard to keep me down, she just wasn't strong enough and it's all thanks to you" Leila was trying to fight and pull her arms off her throat she was trying to scream but Katy had her hand too tight on her neck stopping all air getting to Leila's lungs. Katy heard Adam and Tommy talking "I think theirs some one in the house" Katy laughed "sorry sweetie but this is going hurt you more then it will me" she laughed wickedly sinking her fangs into Leila's neck she loosened her grip enjoying the sound of Leila's screams. Katy fed from her healing her body and her cuts she smiled as she heard Adam scream out "MOM" Adam run down the stairs to see Katy draining his mom. Adam was glued to the spot from pure shock, Tommy followed him and stopped seeing what Katy was doing before he shoved Katy from her "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Leila dropped to the floor limp and almost lifeless, Adam run over pulling her into his arms "mom talk to me please" Leila looked at Adam with tears in her eyes "Adam I love you" Adam started to cry "your not dying on me, your going to change mom I cant lose you please hold on" Leila smiled looking up at Adam "you look so much like him Adam I sometimes think your his baby" Leila stopped for a minuet then looked at the corner of the room "Jon is that you" Adam looked over to see an empty corner "mom no one is their, your here with me your going to stay with me" Leila's reached up to touch Adams face when her arm dropped to the floor her eyes shut and she lay in Adams arms not moving not breathing Adam was crying holding her "I thought you were different Katy" 

 

Katy stood up her eyes bright red with lust as she pushed Tommy against the wall and kissed him she pulled away holding Tommy against the wall and looked down at Adam "yea Kathleen is different well I'm not Kathleen am the real Katy the deep inner vampire she couldn't keep me at bay any longer and now your stuck with me your not going to be rid of me any time soon, oh and you should know Jon was your mothers vampire lover before she met your dad, I think you are his you know sounds like you've been killing your own kind" Katy laughed grabbing Tommy's shirt she started dragging him to the bedroom "you and me need to talk!" Tommy tried to pull away fighting against Katy scared after what he had just seen when Sauli come out of his room "what is going on?" he looked down the hall seeing Katy pulling Tommy "Katy when did you get home?" Katy looked at him with a wicked grin "oh nothing I just bit Leila you see I had to leave Adam's and drive back here in the sun because the crazy bitch was trying to kill me" Sauli walked closer looking into Katy's eyes he noticed her eyes were pure black with hints of bright red "oh no not again" he backed away slightly as Katy laughed pushing Tommy into the bedroom "Its good to see you too Sauli."


	25. Chapter 25

Katy walked into the room and locked the door turning to see Tommy cowering in front of her "what do you want, please don't hurt me. I love you Kathleen" Katy grinned walking towards him "Oh sweetie I'm not Kathleen" Katy circled Tommy as if inspecting and judging him like an animal "I can see why she spent most of her days chasing around after you, your very hot" Tommy backed away till he hit the wall "Kathleen please fight this, please come back to me" Katy turned slamming her fist on the wall beside Tommy's head "SHE'S NOT COMING BACK" Tommy jumped trying to move away from her fist as she pulled it out of the wall Tommy saw the hole she had put in it "okay, okay she's not coming back" Katy turned to Tommy "you hate me don't you! You know she hates you, do you understand that she hates you for what you did to her." Tommy walked around the bed and put some space between them "yes I hate YOU not Kathleen, you have just killed Adam's mom. I want Kathleen back if she hates me or not she would never hurt any one she loves" Katy gritter her teeth and punched the wall then turned to look at Tommy "oh god you really shouldn't have said that!" Tommy tried to make a run for the door as he saw Katy's pure black eyes. Katy stood in front of the door before Tommy had even managed to get over the bed "Sauli HEL...." Katy grabbed him by the neck cutting off his calls for help she pressed him against the wall and lifted him into the air "if you hate me so much why didn't you go home when you had a chance" Tommy was struggling for air pulling on her fingers trying to get her to loosen her grip "why did you fuck with her make her think you were different" Katy shook her head as if fighting herself "WE DON'T NEED HIM OR WANT HIM HERE" Sauli shouted through the door "I want him here Katy don't you dare hurt him" Sauli was trying to get her to let go but it only made her tighten the grip she had on him "I mean me and Kathleen we don't want him here" Katy lowered Tommy a little before shaking her head and pushing him back up the wall *you can't fight me Kathleen* Sauli had managed to pick the lock and opened the door when he saw Tommy in Katy's grip he started to shake from fear "Katy please put him down and he will leave when the sun goes down he won't come back, he won't talk to you, he won't contact you please just put him down" Katy turned with tears in her eyes "why should I he hurt me, HE HURT US! He doesn't deserve to live" Sauli looked up at her "wow I've never seen you cry" Katy lowered Tommy a little so he could put his feet on the floor "I could crush his throat but he doesn't deserve to die that quick" Sauli saw her backing down slightly "no, no he doesn't but you can't kill him any way Katy he's a vampire" she tightened her grip again "I could make him bleed to death slowly like he made us all those years ago" Sauli hesitated but put his hand on Katy's shoulder "Katy its against vampire law to kill one who is not trying to physically harm you" Katy dropped her hold on his throat watching as he fell to the floor after catching his breath Tommy scrambled to his feet and run out of the room and down the stairs, Sauli shook his head looking at her "Katy please don't do this again please don't put us all in danger you do this every time" Katy started to laugh at him making him drop his arm and back away "you know she wishes she could be more like me, that's why she likes it when you all call her Katy she feels stronger she feels feared she knows you hate to hear from me" Sauli looked Katy in her pure black eyes "she is just as strong and powerful as you she will never be evil like you and she will never be hated by us but you" he paused for a moment hesitating "you what.. oh I get it your too scared to say it" Sauli took a deep breath gaining the confidence "your just the worst of the worst you really are the worst inner vampire I have met and no one will compare to you because sweetie your weak your a weak scared little girl that tells Katy she is no good so you can feel stronger then her you well, you are a BULLY!!!" Katy pushed him until he was out of the room then slammed the door and locked it she walked over to the bed and curled up into a ball and laid blanked face and emotionless.

 

 

Sauli walked down stairs to see Adam holding his mom still on the floor crying and Tommy stood looking in the mirror as he rubbed his neck "she's out for a while I know how to handle her and put her down" Adam looked up at Sauli "why would she do this" Sauli got on his knees beside Adam "she's not herself she's the inner vampire and she wanted to stay alive... Adam are you sure your mom is dead she's not just in a coma or changing?" Tommy looked at Sauli "she almost killed me what is this all about I don't understand" Sauli sighed and got up from the floor "the first time I met her she changed me but by the time I woke the Katy we all love was back and she didn't have any idea of what had happened she thought she had bit me on accident the next time I met her she explained it all to me before going on a killing spree then last time I met her she was around for a few months and I learned how to handle her, this is the deep inner evil vampire side of her, Tommy deep down she's a fighter, she likes to kill and hurt people" Tommy looked at him "wait you said she didn't remember?" Sauli sighed "no for some reason Katy never remembers, she know's their's an evil side to her but she thinks she can fight her and keep her at bay the evil side of her used Kathleen's emotions against every one, Tommy you hurt her you hurt her real bad man what did you do to her?" Tommy looked down not wanting to talk about it "go on Tommy tell him how you screamed at her and called her a stupid bitch" Adam was looking at Tommy who looked down at Adam shocked he would shout it out "oh wonderful Tommy why did you go and do that, you know that just makes Katy feel great do you know how much she loves you" Tommy sighed "of course I do, I was just frustrated trying to work out why you wouldn't wake up and what to do to help you, Adam had run off crying and she was shouting at me and I lost my patience" Sauli shook his head when Adam looked up at him "why my mom why did she hurt my mom" Sauli shrugged looking at Adam sympathetically "all I can say from the looks of the window and how the cars are on the drive and that stake on the floor your mom was trying to kill Katy the sun was out so she was hurt bad she was cut from the window like your mom is and she needed fresh blood. Katy wouldn't have done it and that's why the evil side had to come out because she needed the blood to survive and she took what was their" Adam looked down at his mom in his arms "I should let my dad know but what do I tell him, oh hi dad mums dead you see my boyfriend turned me into a vampire while I was trying to kill his best friend and my guitar player because their 300....."

 

Adam was cut off by a hand over his mouth both Tommy and Sauli looking down at him in shock "Tell him fuck all baby because Mommy's here, and dam am thirsty" Adam looked down at his mom who was looking up at him smiling "mom your not dead" Leila laughed "really you cant get rid of me that easily now I need a drink and am going to go talk to that bitch. How dare she tell you about Jon" Adams eyes widened "so Jon's really.... am I really a vampires baby?" Leila shrugged getting up off the floor "I don't know maybe, maybe not now blood?" every one looked at her not knowing what to do confused and shocked at what was happening and how it had happened all wanting to know more about Jon but not wanting to ask when Leila walked into the kitchen "I'll assume it's in the fridge since no one will talk to me" Tommy, Adam and Sauli all looked at each other completely dumb struck "how did that happen how did we not notice it" Adam and Sauli looked at Tommy "I don't know I was too busy saving your arse Tommy.... wait Adam your mom's never met me and yet she's here in my house drinking my blood" Adam looked at him and tutted "Sauli for fucks sake 5 minuets ago I thought she was dead now she's walking around telling me I might be a vampires baby, the last thing on my mind is to introduce you to her" Leila walked back into the room drinking a bottle of blood "you know its so rude to talk about people when they aren't in the room.......... she was right I do love being a vampire" They all looked at each other again then back at Leila and Adam got up walking towards her "mom how can you be so cool with all of this she's changed..... wait that was her intention all along" Leila rolled her eyes "well yea she wouldn't kill me I'm too hot for that" Leila laughed at the disgusted look that crossed Adam's face "MOTHER!!!" Sauli and Tommy both stood rather awkward looking at the floor "right am going to go talk some sense into her" as she walked away Adam grabbed her by the arm "don't I almost lost you I cant risk losing you again please" she smiled pulling out of his grip "Adam mommy's a big girl she can look after herself, besides a maker will never kill its own, I mean that is like killing your own child" Leila smiled walking up the stairs leaving the three boys looking at each other processing what had just happened.

 

 

Leila tried to open the door when she realised it was locked she broke the lock off and pushed the door open "so you like to share secrets you little bitch" Katy looked up at her almost smiling "oh finally your awake" Leila laughed "don't get too happy I want Kathleen and don't you dare tell me she's not coming back I know you can let her back whenever you want" Katy looked up at her shocked "how do you know that" Leila smiled "oh you think its only my mind you got into when you did that little trick, you leave your mind wide open I just have to know how to get in their then I can look into all your thoughts, memory's, secrets and I know you don't want her with Tommy because that puts you in danger of never getting out again, I also know about the fact that Tommy is Katy's one and only love, she's been wandering 300 years and not once fallen for another man like she fell for Tommy. So are you going to let out or do I have to force you?" Katy let her guard down just for a split second long enough for her eyes to turn yellow and Leila to see the fear in her eyes then she pulled back her composure and her eyes turned back to pure black "ha force me and how you going to do that sweetie am not too easy to scare" Leila gave a fake smile "well you know if I die by your hands you die with me so maybe I attack you I fight you till you give me her back hows that sound sweet heart or I would just fetch out the cross holding it with a cloth wont hurt me but it will hurt you now what's it going to be Kathleen or you die" Katy looked at her "I ain't going no were" Leila jumped at Katy knocking her from the bed and to the floor she was pinned under Leila's weight. Leila reached into her pocket pulling out a cross wrapped in a cloth "last chance" Katy was stubborn and spat in Leila's face "go to fucking hell bitch" Leila laughed "I just did the devil kicked me out" she pressed the cross onto Katy's chest, as she held it their Katy lay screaming from pain "STOP STOP" Leila pulled it away "Kathleen" Katy shook her head refusing so Leila put it back and Katy started to scream again just as Tommy entered the room "stop it your going to kill her" 


	26. Chapter 26

Katy was thrashing around in pain trying to get free after a few moments she was struggling to breath. Tommy pushed Leila off of Katy making the cross come out of her hand and fly across the room hitting the wall, Tommy picked Katy up looking at Leila "what the hell were you thinking, you almost killed her" Leila stood up looking at Tommy "I almost had Katy back then" Tommy looked at her almost losing his mind "NO, NO you almost killed her not got her back" Tommy turned walking out of the room and down the stairs. As tears pored down Katy's face

 

"Sauli blood bandages NOW" Sauli run into the kitchen and pulled some bandages out of the cupboard and dropped them into a bowl he run for some blood from the fridge pouring it over the bandages and leaving them to soak. Adam stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Tommy coming down with Katy "oh my god is she breathing" Tommy walked past him and to the kitchen, Adam followed behind "she's barley breathing, Sauli bandages Adam blood" Sauli come over with the bowl of bandages as Tommy laid Katy on the table and took the bandages from Sauli wrapping them around Katy's chest Sauli went to get some clean bandages to put over the blood ones Adam come over with a bottle of blood and passed it to Tommy. Tommy opened Katy's mouth and slowly poured the blood in her mouth, tears were still pouring down Katy's face as she started to breath a little better "she needs to heal she needs more blood and Adam your mom needs to stay the fuck away from her" Adam backed away from him "okay, okay go tell her" Tommy picked Katy up carrying her out of the kitchen and up to her room "it h-hurts Tommy" Tommy held Katy tight as he sighed laying her onto the bed "I know sleep honey sleep" Katy groaned when Tommy put her down "I'm sorry" Katy smiled as she looked at Tommy "T-Tommy I..." her eyes starting to close as she blacked out.

 

Sauli felt slightly awkward being around Adam after changing him, it was the first time they had been alone since all this had started and Sauli had no idea what to say to him. Sauli looked at Adam worried as he tried to break the tension "we should talk?" Adam looked at Sauli then he turned and faced the window trying to hide the tears in his eyes "I knew this was going to come" Sauli walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Adam from behind "I love you Adam" Adam pulled out of his grip and turned to face him with tears in his eyes "if you love me why didn't you tell me?" Sauli looked at Adam his mouth dropped open in complete shock "I didn't know how you would react to it, I mean if I did tell you before you would have killed me any way" Adam sighed turning away from him as a tear spilt over "I feel like our whole relationships been a lie, like I don't even know the real you any more" Sauli walked around to face him and look him in the eyes. Tears started to run down Sauli's face as he spoke to Adam "the only thing that I didn't tell you is that I have been a vampire for 50 years, every thing else is me, every thing about me I told you was true. Adam I love you with all my heart please don't do this" Adam turned from him walking to the kitchen door "I need some space" Sauli watched and herd the door shut then he broke down falling to the kitchen floor in tears.


	27. Adam's P.O.V

I needed to get out of that house I need some air some space I just, I just couldn't process all of it, first my mom and Jon who the fuck is Jon and how could he possibly be my father I thought vampires couldn't have children. My mom didn't even seem to freak out when she woke and was a vampire she was sort of happy I mean how could she take that so easily and Katy, Katy am going to kill her how could she do this to my mom weather she's herself or not how could she do that to my mom.

 

I need to think about Sauli that's why I left to think about him, I do love him I truly love him but how could he just do that to me to protect Katy the girl he's...... oh he's lived with her since he became a vampire hasn't he, that's why he wanted to protect her and talking to me wouldn't have stopped me from hurting her I would have probably hurt him too, I just cant believe I let my guard down so he could sneak up on me like he did, but now I feel like its all been a lie if he truly loved me why didn't he tell me, why didn't he trust me I would probably have killed him but he didn't trust me or give me a chance, how could I not see it though my love for him really did blind me. It feels like well it feels like we are meant to be but the world is trying to tear us apart I don't know what to do I need to think and god I am thirsty I better go back home before something bad happens.

 

Oh my god what is that smell, I really need to get home I am closer to my house, I think I'll go their then get Tommy to come pick me up that's the best idea and I could think through this whole thing with Sauli while am alone. I could tell Tommy I could do with a chat but then again he might not leave Katy's side oh my god that smell is getting stronger it smells like BLOOD........wait stop I cant...... STOP


	28. Chapter 28

Adam found himself at the end of an ally way just five minuets from his house it was too dark to see anything he was trying to ignore the smell of blood and started to walk away he herd a noise in the ally, he turned and walked back to see what it was "Hello any one down their?" when no one answered Adam turned to walk away he heard a trash can fall then a black cat jumped out of the dark attacking him and scratching his face, Adam pulled the cat away from him tossing it back into the ally "fucking stupid cat, every fucking time!" Adam sighed walking away to his house the blood still smelt close and fresh he didn't understand it were it was who it was.

When Adam reached the front stainless steel gates to his house he noticed Neil's car and sighed thinking to himself *well I guess it's time to face the music isn't it* Adam walked up to his front door when he saw it open he started calling out "Neil bro are you here" when he didn't answer Adam sighed walking into the house the smell of blood started to get stronger the closer he got to the kitchen, Adam started to worry for his brothers and his own safety "Neil bro are you in here? We need to talk about some- fuck were is that smell coming from?" Adam stepped into the kitchen he could only see a trail of blood along the floor leading to the back door starting from a knife on the kitchen counter, he walked over and picked up the knife licking it *what am I doing stop it what if Neil sees you* Adam dropped the knife to the floor when Neil come into the kitchen from outside "Neil?!.... didn't you hear me calling you I saw your car outside" Neil looked at Adam then at the clean knife "I knew this was coming but I just wished I knew you better" Adam looked at Neil he could smell the fear he was trying to hide "believe me Neil I thought I knew better then any one but dads been force feeding us lies all our life, I've been with Sauli how long now and I have only just become a vampire and he did it so I didn't kill Katy and then Tommy I thought I was saving them but he was one all along I knew before you. Bro listen to me they are good people we have killed so many good people" Neil laughed "people Adam your not a person any more your a vampire you will never be a person again Adam your- wait Tommy's a vampire you mean I have been best friends with him all this time and he's a vampire oh my god that's just wrong" Adam sighed "don't you see all this time you have been friends with him he's been in our family going on tours with us and look he hasn't ever harmed me or you has he, he just loved us and me for a short time oh god the sex was good" Neil shuddered trying to get that image out of his head "Adam I did not need to have the image of my once human brother fucking a vampire that's just horrible." Neil sighed walking over to the door "Adam how could you let this happen to you after every thing dad told us I don't want to kill you bro I loved you why did you do this to yourself" Adam walked over to Neil "don't you see bro I don't want to hurt any one am happy now I wasn't happy before I hated my life the secret killing I was so scared I'd get caught and that would end my life or of one of them killing me instead but now am not I trust my new life, I love my new life and I love my family still I hope you understand that Neil, you don't have to kill me I don't want you to kill me you should believe in me bro, I love Sauli and now I can spend my whole life with him please understand that" Neil turned to face him "don't you think I hate my life I lie to my wife my kids, and do you even know how many vampire fans of yours I had to kill on that tour Adam they were trying to get on the bus and break into the hotel I didn't get much rest that why I slept most of the day and I always saw Tommy wandering around at night and I always thought it was insomnia well now I know don't I how old is he any way?" Adam sighed "please Neil just stop and listen to me I love you I always have, your my brother and I really appreciate all that you have done for me but this is my choice and this is what I want to be now, this makes me happy and you know you can't kill me without hurting millions of people and being hated by them all and would you really want to hurt mom so much" Neil pushed Adam into a wall holding him their "how dare you bring mom into this she has nothing to do with any of this and for you information that was my blood you was licking off of that knife Adam!!!!!!" Adam stopped when Neil's sleeve dropped down showing a large cut down his arm making Adam feel very uncomfortable "N-Neil why would you" Neil let Adam go and walked over to the knife "oh I don't know maybe am fed up of killing seeing all those faces every night or maybe I just wanted to test you or maybe just maybe I've gone crazy but I'm making you uncomfortable and unlucky for you here comes the sun so your trapped here with me bleeding hope you can hold yourself and prove to me I can trust you" Neil laughed like a crazy person as Adam ran upstairs to his room Neil following behind him.

"Oh come on Adam it's only a little blood come on out of your closet, oh wait I thought you already did" Adam sat behind the bedroom door trying to keep it closed by barricading it with his own body "you've gone insane Neil please stop this please I don't know how long I can go if you keep pushing me like this" Neil stood on the other side of the door trying to get it open "come on Adam what's wrong with me don't you want my nice warm blood, don't you want to bite me" Adam pulled out his phone calling Tommy.

Tommy felt his phone vibrating on his face in his sleep "what the fuck is oh..." he sighed answering the phone "Tommy help me Neil's gone crazy!!" Tommy jumped then pulled the phone back to his ear "say again I didn't catch you SHOUTING at me" Neil stood on the other side of the door laughing "oh come on Adam drink my blood you know you want to, Tommy won't come and save you now the suns out he will die before he gets here" Adam started to cry holding the phone to his ear "wait was that Neil Adam what's going on where are you" Tommy was sat up in bed looking around the dark room "I'm at home and I'm stuck with Neil he's cut his wrist open he said he doesn't want to hurt me but he keeps trying to get me out their, Tommy I don't want to kill my baby brother" Neil pushed the knife into his arm again making the cut deeper and longer then he slid the knife under the door "go on lick it clean like you did before you know my blood tastes good Adam" Tommy got up pulling some jeans on and started looking for a car key finding Sauli's in the bottom of Katy's bag "Adam do not lick that blood off of what ever that is don't do it. I'm coming over" Adam sat looking at the knife fighting so hard with himself not to pick it up "I I can't it just... wait if you come the sun" Tommy ran down stairs getting some blood bottles out of the fridge and grabbing a few bandages "Adam what ever you do don't, push it back throw it out of the window flush it clean with water just don't taste it. the car windows are blacked I can get their with out burning its when I am walking into the house" Tommy walked out to the car and climbed in looking back at the house "by the way man I know you probably don't want this too but Sauli is sat in the corner of the kitchen crying" Adam pushed the knife back under the door to Neil but he didn't hear Neil say anything then he heard a bang "oh my god I think he passed out Tommy I can't go out its hard enough to stop myself through the door" Tommy started the car putting his phone on loud speaker and skidded out of the drive way "Adam you have to and you have to control your self he's your baby brother what if he has passed out you need to look after him Adam that's what your their for prove to him your not going to drink his blood, yea your a new blood it's harder for you to control your self but do you really want to take your brother away from his children and his wife and have your dad after us all" Adam was crying uncontrollably "I can't, I just can't Tommy I just can't do it"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter with in 24 hour I do love weekends when I have fuck all to do and I can just write and write and write hope you all enjoy please leave comments even ones with constructive criticism it really does help me improve

"I swear to god I'm going to slap you when I get their, that's your brother he could be dead outside your room" Adam sat against the door crying "N-Neil can't die he won't die" Tommy sighed pulling onto Adams road "look am almost their don't do anything fucking stupid okay" Tommy hung up pulling into Adams drive almost hitting Neil's car "fucks sake he can not fucking park that thing" Tommy pulled the car as close to the door as he could then grabbed his phone and the bag getting out of the car and running into the house through the open door slamming it shut behind him.

 

Tommy sighed going to Adams room seeing Neil laying on the floor bleeding "oh have you come to my brothers rescue or are you just going to feed from me" Tommy sighed stepping over Neil "Adam open the fucking door before I break it down, I am not in the mood for this shit right now" Adam stood up and slowly opened the door seeing Neil lying on the floor behind Tommy. Tommy could see the colour of Adams eyes starting to change he got a bottle out of the bag and gave it to him "drink this while I bandage his arm up, then call 911 for an ambulance tell then he's passed out from cutting his wrist" Neil looked at Tommy as Adam pulled the lid off the bottle "you aren't getting close to my arm and I haven't passed out dick head" Tommy pulled one of Adams family photo's from the wall and hit Neil on the head with it effectively knocking him out "I don't have time or energy for this shit, we don't have much longer before the sun is too bright for the car windows, call 911 Adam" Tommy got on his knees by Neil's arm and picked it up grabbing some bandages and starting to wrap them round the cut, Adam looked at him shocked as he emptied the bottle "you just hit him with our family photo Tommy how could you just do that and not feel anything" Tommy tied the bandage in a knot and stood up picking the photo up "call 911 or your next we don't have time for this shit we have about 1 hour or we will be stuck here and it takes 20 minuets to get back to Katy and Sauli's house Adam got out his phone dialling 911 while Tommy hung the picture back on the wall "yea I need an ambulance I come home to pick up some stuff and found my little brother cutting his wrist open and after a couple of minuets of looking at me he just passed out he's still bleeding... Erm well I called my friend in from outside he told me to put bandages on it, he needs help" Tommy looked over seeing the fear in Adams eyes "hey, hey man it's okay he's going to be okay" Adams tears started to spill over as the woman on the phone asked how long he could have been in this state "I... I don't know I just don't know he's been acting crazy for a couple of days and then all of a sudden this please just come help him" Tommy took the phone from Adam taking Adam into his free arm "look just stop questioning him and send help his brother is dying here" Adam pushed Tommy away and got on the floor pulling Neil into his arms while he cried Tommy left him to have a moment while he gave the address to the woman on the phone "Neil I love you, I know your going to be admitted to a metal hospital after all this and I hope you can forgive me baby brother but you need the help, I trust you not to tell dad but I know you probably will slip about it sooner or later, and I'll forgive you for it." 

 

Tommy stood in the door way watching Adam silently cry while he held his baby brother when he heard the ambulance he walked into the room "Adam you have to let him go now and you can't go with him in the ambulance you will die, tell them you have to go watch his kids while his wife goes to see him or something" Tommy shoved the bag with the bottles of blood in into one of Adams bags and started shoving cloths, make-up and toiletry into it "here take this I packed some stuff for you and the bottles are in their do you need anything else their is cloths, make-up and your tooth brush and hair stuff in their" Adam stood up letting Neil go as the paramedics come upstairs with a stretcher "no that's it for now" the paramedics looked at Adam a little shocked that they were at Adam Lambert's house but stuck to the task. After checking over Neil and putting him on the stretcher one of the paramedics looked at both Adam and Tommy "only one of you can come with him so who's coming?" Adam started to cry on Tommy's shoulder so the guy looked to Tommy for an answer "he can't go with him we have to go look after his kids so his wife can get to the hospital" the paramedic looked at the girl holding the other end of the stretcher and nodded "okay then we need to get him to the hospital" Adam took one last look at Neil on the stretcher before the paramedics left with him he then turned to Tommy "we won't get home in time Tommy we will get hurt" Tommy smiled evilly "we have 30 minuets a fast car and an insane driver we have time now come on" Tommy ran downstairs locking the back door and went to stand by the front door waiting for Adam he watched the ambulance pull away and sighed when Adam finally got down he shoved him out and pulled the door shut locking it and ran to the car Adam following behind, before Adam had chance to put on his seat belt Tommy started the car and skidded out of the drive into the road "TOMMY!!! SLOW DOWN" Tommy continued to put his foot down making Adam freak out in the passenger side "what's the matter afraid of crashing your not going to die if we do" after 5 more minuets of speeding Tommy reached Katy's house he slammed the breaks on stopping 2 inches from the wall Adam sat looking at the wall hardly breathing "o-okay, okay I'm alive aren't I" Tommy looked at him and laughed "no your dead...... Of course your alive now get out and in the house before you do die" Adam got out running into the house followed by Tommy.

 

Tommy could still hear Sauli crying in the kitchen he looked at Adam who looked exhausted and sighed "go sleep in the spare bed I'm stopping with Katy any way and maybe you should talk to your mom about this, Adam sighed walking up stairs going straight to his mom Tommy followed going to get in bed with Katy.

 

Adam crawled into bed next to his mom and she turned round smiling at him, when she saw the look on his face and the tears in his eyes she wrapped her arms around him "baby!? Don't worry Sauli will take you back he loves you" Adam shook his head and pulled away from her "no mom it's not that it's Neil" Leila sat up looking at him Adam could sense and smell the fear coming off his mom "what do you mean Neil, he didn't try to kill you did he" Adam started to cry "no himself and he was trying to get me to drink his blood mom" Leila looked at him then got out of the bed and left the room with out saying another word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I don't mind constructive criticism it helps me improve :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done 3 chapters in 3 days am so proud of myself I hope you all enjoy

Leila walked down the hall to get her phone from the bathroom when she heard muffled crying, her motherly instinct took over and she started to look around the rooms and found Sauli with his head in his pillow "hey hunny, what's wrong" Sauli looked up seeing Leila stood in the door way he wiped his eyes while looking at her "you know Adam was always pestering me to come meet you and I wanted to but it was always day time and I couldn't" Leila walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Sauli "well now you have but why are you really crying" Sauli looked at her the tears starting to run down his face again "Adam hates me!" Sauli burst into tears dropping his head into his hands, Leila sighed "look I don't know what's gone off between you two but right now Adam needs you. He just went through one of the worst things that can happen" Sauli looked up at her still crying "what do you mean, what happened?" Leila sighed "I don't really know just Neil tried to kill himself and was flaunting his blood in Adams face trying to make him drink it" Sauli looked at her shocked "why would he do that to his brother?" Leila shrugged then stood up to leave the room stopping in the door way "go to him" she turned and left. Sauli sat still shocked at what Leila had just told him, he got up to go to Adam but he couldn't force himself to leave the room afraid Adam would turn him away so he just sank to the floor and sat their crying.

 

Leila got her phone and went downstairs into the kitchen she closed the doors and called Eber "he better fucking answer his phone" Eber woke up hearing his phone and sighed answering it "h-hello who is it" Leila laughed "oh your going to be saying that when I manage to get hold of you, I told you, I fucking told you not to make my babies killers Neil's in the fucking hospital" Eber jumped from hearing Leila's voice "Neil!? Always thought it would be Adam... what did those blood sucking bastards do to him" Leila punched the wall getting overly angry with him "Adam! Adam doesn't go out looking for trouble like Neil and what I think you mean is what did I do, you brought him up to be a killer and you put him in danger their is one problem now" Eber sighed confused "I did it to protect them and what do you mean one problem?" Leila smiled slightly "well now he doesn't know who's side to be on he's gone cuckoo"  Eber struggled to pull on some jeans "what do you mean who's side?" Leila laughed "well Adam's a vampire and daddy is a vampire killer" Eber dropped the phone to the floor in complete and utter shock Leila laughed when she realised he had dropped the phone, after a few moments Eber picked the phone up off the floor "oh and so am I maybe that's why he went so cuckoo he loves me and Adam so much how could he kill us, on the other hand he also loves his daddy how could he disobey him by not killing a vampire even if it was family" Eber gritted his teeth "WHO DID THIS TO YOU" Leila smiled well you know that Sauli he's been dating for a while now well he lives with Katy a 300 year old vampire, she's the one that your family has been hunting for years in fact as I remember she used to go sit in a bar waiting for her next meal to walk by and your dad set fire to the bar and a human pulled her out and that human was Sauli about 50 years ago" Eber thought for a moment or two then it finally hit him "you don't mean her no it can't be" Leila laughed going to get a bottle of blood from the fridge "yea her oh and she wasn't waiting for her next meal she was waiting for her her husband who made her thought he killed her and run, little coincidence here that's Tommy. You know Eber me and Adam are finally happy it's time you moved on from us and stop killing maybe you should try and talk to your son and stop him from killing himself, oh and trying to make Adam drink his blood you should talk to him about that poor baby didn't deserve that" Leila opened a bottle and drank some of it listening for a response when he didn't answer she laughed "well am going now next time a woman tells you what to do and what not to do fucking listen to her, you dick head" just as Leila was hanging up she heard Eber shouting "this isn't the end of this Leila!" She laughed heading back up to bed seeing Adam half awake half asleep she didn't want to bother him so she went into the room Tommy was supposed to sleep in and climbed into bed. 

 

Sauli stood up looking at the clock "I wish Katy was here to fucking help me, I just don't know what to do any more" Sauli stood their and thought *what would Katy say, what would Katy say to me, what would Katy----* "she would tell me to go to him even if he sends me away he needs me" Sauli sighed feeling like slapping himself as he walked down the hall to Adam hoping he would just hear him out and not send him away. When Sauli reached the door way to the room Adam was in he looked up to see Adam laid on his side with his back to the door, Sauli took a deep breath in and walked into the room getting in bed next to Adam he wrapped his arms around Adams waist whispering "I love you!" Adam pulled away from him and turned to face Sauli his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, his cheeks were tear stained and black from mascara Sauli felt awful and before Adam had chance to say anything Sauli looked at him with tears in his eyes "I love you Adam and I want you to be with me still, please I'm begging don't send me away, I come because your mom told me what happened I thought you might need some one and I hoped that some one would be me please don't send me away Adam if you send me away then I will understand you don't want to be with me any more and I'll leave, you need to stay with your mom and Tommy really am not losing much after losing you" Adam looked at him tears rolling down his checks he just sat silently looking at Sauli watching every twitch of his face his eyes moving around the room avoiding eye contact with Adam until he was disturbed by Sauli getting up and leaving the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually crying at the end of this I feel terrible for doing this to Adam after all he is going through I know it's just a fiction of my own creating but I'm so attached to my characters
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading don't forget comment I don't mind constructive crittercism it helps me improve


	31. Chapter 31

 

Adam grabbed Sauli's arm pulling him back into his arms and a passionate kiss, He held Sauli close while they kissed after a few moments Adam pulled away from him "don't you leave me too, I couldn't cope if I lost my brother and my lover in the same day" Sauli pulled Adam into his arms giving him the shoulder he very well needed "don't worry baby am here for you, what happened" Adam shook his head tears spilling down his cheeks "I don't want to talk about it I just want to sleep, please" Sauli nodded as he squeezed Adam tight "okay, your mom's in the spare room Tommy should be in" Sauli paused for a minuet "you know I don't like them being so close, I still don't trust him" Adam sighed laying back down "talk about it in the evening am tired" Sauli got under the blankets and shuffled up to Adam who cuddled up behind him as they fell asleep hand in hand snuggled together.

Sauli had been asleep for about an hour when something vibrating on his back woke him up he sat up to see Adams phone Sauli rolled his eyes and answered it "hello Adams not her-" Eber cut him off on the other end of the phone "so your Sauli then you are the one who stole my sons heart then stole his life" Sauli rolled his eyes hanging up the phone "wh-who was it?" Sauli jumped hearing Adam thinking he was asleep "baby don't scare me like that, I think it was your father he said something about stole heart and life and blah blah I just hung up" Sauli laid back down beside Adam and snuggled up to him "dad knows well--- WAIT DAD KNOWS!!!!!!" Sauli fell out of bed when Adam screamed and sat looking up at the ceiling his legs in the air just hooked on the bed and the quilt just over his feet "ouch for fucks sake Adam." Adam moved to the end of the bed and looked at Sauli, "Sauli my dad knows" Sauli arched one eye brow at him "Adam my head hurts" Adam helped him up pulling him into his arms "am sorry baby but you have to understand he will be after you, and I well I just can't lose you now, I well I love you too much" Sauli laughed looking at Adam who looked very pissed off at his reaction "am fucking serious Sauli!!" Sauli rolled his eyes "Adam baby I had a run in with your brother, I almost lost Katy and Tommy to you and I've had plenty of run ins with others in my 50 years and look am still alive, Adam trust me he won't hurt me he won't get chance" Adam shook his head looking at Sauli "but my--" Sauli cut him off by pulling Adams face to his and kissing him long and passionately until he was disturbed by a knocking at the door, Sauli sighed pulling away frustrated that they never get a moments peace "who the fuck is that now" Adam looked at Sauli "don't go please, what if its my dad" Sauli shook his head laughing slightly "Adam it won't be he doesn't even know where we live and if it was he wouldn't have knocked would he" Sauli got up to go see who was at the door. Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him back whispering "I love you" then kissing him again Sauli smiled pulling away from Adam "baby I love you don't worry I will be fine it's probably just a package I think I ordered something" Sauli turned around and sighed thinking to himself *if it is his dad am dead, I don't have the energy to fight*

Sauli walked down the stairs and sighed as he looked through the peep hole to see who it was stood their he rolled his eyes when he saw his neighbour on his door step holding a package, Sauli opened the door and stood behind it "come in" Christian stepped into the house holding the package as Sauli shut the door "this come to my house I just thought I should bring it around" Adam come down stairs slowly seeing the handsome man stood in front of Sauli and he got a little jealous so he walked over to Sauli and took his hand in his and kissed him on the cheek "baby what time is it" Sauli shrugged his shoulders "I don't know Katy smashed the clock we had in here" Christian smiled looking at his watch "it's about 1pm so I better be heading out to work" Christian looked up looking at Adams face "hey wait a minuet your Adam Lambert my girl friend loves you" Adam half smiled glad he wasn't interested in Sauli "yea I get that a lot" Christian looked at them both a little worried "are you two ill or something, Adam you look terrible" Sauli looked at Adam seeing he looked exhausted and couldn't put up with much more knowing he couldn't do much he sighed "yea we had a fight Adam went home and some family stuff happened he's exhausted, we've been up all night better get him to bed" Christian nodded "oh how's Katy I haven't since her since-" Sauli cut him off by waving his hands in front of him "I do not need that memory, I don't want nightmares again please" Adam looked at him a little confused and Christian nodded "well I'll be off to work we should catch up some time" Adam and Sauli moved away from the light "oh and tell Katy I miss speaking to her" Adam looked at Sauli again as Christian left curious to what they were talking about "what's he mean about Katy, tell me baby" Sauli shook his head closing the door "no you need to sleep your going to pass out soon and you have enough to think about now come on to bed" Adam raised his eye brow "what are you hiding from me Sauli" Sauli shook his head pretending he didn't hear that and walked up the stairs "I'll find out even if I have to ask Katy or I ask who ever that was" Sauli stopped half way up the stairs for a moment but thought best that he didn't react or he would look like he was hiding something "I'm going to bed feel free to join me when you decide I'm right and you should leave things be" Adam looked up at Sauli "I don't have the energy to fight but I'm not letting this go!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated nearly every day making up for the absence I am so pleased with how this is coming along I hope you enjoy it :D love you all remember I love comments <3

A few hours later Leila woke up and sighed "I have got to get used to this sleeping through the day thing, I wonder if Sauli ever went to Adam last night" Leila got up from bed going down the hall, she looked in at Adam and Sauli cuddled up in bed and started to smile "I love to see my baby boy happy" as she walked down the hall she peered in on Katy and Tommy, seeing Tommy awake starring at the ceiling she sighed "Tommy?" Tommy turned his head looking at Leila but not saying anything to her "Tommy are you okay, have you even been asleep?" Tommy shook his head then turned to look at Katy who was laid peacefully breathing "I need coffee" Tommy sat up on the bed looking for a t-shirt to pull on finding one on the floor beside him "I'll go put the kettle on you come down when your ready" Leila turned going down stairs she flicked the kettle on. Tommy got up picked up the t-shirt and pulled it on looking back at Katy "I love you katy, don't wake up till am back okay I want to be here or you might hurt yourself" Tommy sighed leaving the room in boxers and a t-shirt he then headed downstairs to Leila. 

 

When Tommy reached the kitchen Leila was sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand, she was just starring into the cup when Tommy walked across the kitchen and made himself some coffee he sat with Leila silently hardly drinking his coffee. "Tommy are you okay" Leila looked up at him concerned Tommy just sat and shrugged "Tommy what's the matter?" Tommy sighed looking at Leila who looked really concerned "I just I don't know, I feel like no one wants me around here or around Katy and I feel like they are hiding things from me and Adam" Leila raised an eye brow at him "and what makes you think their hiding things?" Tommy shrugged taking a sip of coffee "well I heard them, Adam and Sauli they were talking to some one then this guy said how's Katy I haven't seen her since and Sauli cut him off and told him he didn't want to have 'nightmares' and then him and Adam were arguing about it but Sauli wouldn't tell Adam" Leila nodded as Tommy took another sip "and before that I heard Sauli saying he doesn't like me and Katy being so close he doesn't trust me" Leila looked at him mouth wide open in shock "he didn't" Tommy nodded "and Adam didn't even stick up for me, I sat listening to them till they fell asleep I listened to ever one and I listened to you on the phone. Are you insane telling him, you know he called Adams phone and Adams been freaking out" Leila frowned "I didn't think of that, I was just so angry with him" Tommy nodded "and I don't blame you Neil was in a terrible state" Tommy sighed finishing his coffee he stood up putting his cup in the sink "I might just go home for a night" Leila turned to look at him "but what about Katy? Tommy don't let him get to you, from the sounds of it Sauli has an inner bitch you can not let this get to you!" Tommy shrugged "no I need to go home and just have some space everything that's happened and I don't think Katy wants me here any way after what happened before she ended up in Adams house I'd rather just go away for a bit" Leila looked at him shocked "are you really sure Tommy?" Tommy just nodded and left the kitchen going to get dressed upstairs. When he got up stairs he pulled on his jeans then wrote a note for Katy 

'Katy I hope you don't think I'm not coming back, I am but I just need some time some stuff has happened since you went out again and I just need space am sure we all do but I'm the only one sensible enough to do it I just I'm feeling so depressed lately I have to separate myself from you Leila told me I shouldn't but I really need the space, am sorry I love you' Tommy left the note on the pillow beside Katy and went down stairs he sat in the kitchen silently with Leila waiting for the sun to go down "Tommy promise me your coming back to her" Tommy sat looking at the wall not answering her it was starting to get dark so he got up and went to the front door "TOMMY" he sighed ignoring Leila opening the door. 

 

Katy was just starting to wake up when she heard Leila she saw the note and opened it as she read it she realised Leila was shouting at Tommy she stood up running to the window seeing him walking out of the gates "Tommy, TOMMY" he couldn't hear her so she ran down the stairs her chest hurting but she didn't know why her heart breaking her eyes had turned icy blue as she got to the bottom of the stairs and run past Leila it was too late he had gone Katy fell to her knees and cried, Leila tried to help her up "come on Katy, come on let's get you inside" Katy pushed her off "he left again, he left me again how could he do that to me?" Adam walked downstairs rubbing his eyes "who's shouting its too early" he looked at his mom then saw Katy and realised Tommy was gone "oh no he didn't" Adam disappeared back up stairs to wake Sauli.

 

Adam shook Sauli a little "Sauli, Sauli wake the fuck up Katy is on the street crying her eyes out he left!" Sauli sighed rubbing his eyes "w-what? WHAT?!" Adam pulled him up in bed "Tommy left her she's crying here eyes out on the street. Sauli you have to go get her in she won't let my mom and I just come straight to you Sauli so get up" Sauli got up with a pure look of hatred on his face his eyes pure black "I told you I told you I didn't trust him I said it all along if I ever see him again I'm going to kill him" Sauli pushed past Adam and went down onto the street he picked Katy up who turned into his arms crying his eyes turning back to normal as he held her in his arms "S-Sauli he left" Sauli nodded carrying her to her bed room "I know, come on sweetie let's go talk"


	33. Chapter 33

Sauli put Katy down on her bed then sat next to her, Katy pulled the note from under her leg and screwed it up "what happened?" Katy shrugged putting her head in Sauli's lap "so he just left" Katy nodded throwing the screwed up note at Sauli, he opened it up reading it "okay yea shit's gone down Katy, but their was no right to leave like that. You know the inner Katy got out right, Leila is now a vampire thanks to that and that's who caused the burn to your chest and then she pinned Tommy to the wall when he said he hate's her she took your inner feelings and tried to kill him" Katy moved away from him her eyes turning turning grey as she panicked remembering everything that the inner vampire has caused "your crazy she hasn't been out, I haven't been hurt get out get out of here! Leave me alone" Katy started shoving Sauli crying more finally losing all strength, she dropped her head into the pillow crying "I knew I shouldn't have let him back so easy" Sauli pulled Katy into his arms holding her tight "I know baby but its okay you have me don't you and Adam now, you even have Leila she's going to be mom round here now think about how long you wanted some one to look after you" Katy shook her head looking at Sauli "it's not that any more, I can't do this all over again, 300 years I get a couple of nights with him then this Sauli am done. I can't be happy with out him!" Sauli looked at her confused and upset "what do you mean Katy" Katy stood up walking across the room hoping the stake was still their from the night Adam attacked her "I mean I'm done I want to die" Sauli stood up pulling her into his arms "oh no your not leaving me now Katy not after all we have been through together I'm not losing you. Your my only family" Katy was fighting to loosen the grip Sauli had on her as tears rolled down her face her eyes turning blood red from the pain of Tommy leaving again "just let me go let me go you don't know how hard my life is" Katy managed to break free of his hold and she run for the door in bare feet her t-shirt ripped and blood stained "ADAM STOP HER" Adam looked around confused then he saw Katy running towards the door he got up and grabbed her pulling her towards him "Katy! Katy calm down" Katy was pulling at his arms trying to get away from him when she broke into tears "I can't take this any more please Adam it's been 300 years of this pain I'm not capable of carrying on, I can't do this please just, I want to die" Leila walked into the room from the kitchen and looked at Katy "he's coming back he promised me he's coming back" Katy shook her head crying "you don't know him like I do none of you do he runs away when he can't handle his feelings, he runs away" Sauli walked down stairs taking Katy from Adam "your on suicide watch" Katy cried in Sauli's arms as Adam took Sauli's car key from the cabinet beside the door and left the house. Sauli looked at Leila who looked back with a look of horror on her face "he's going after Tommy"

 

Adam pulled out of the drive heading for Tommy's apartment as he was driving he had time to calm down and think of what he was going to say to him. Adam pulled up at Tommy's apartment block and got out he went up to the door. Adam knocked twice and when Tommy didn't answer Adam kicked the door till it swung open, as he went into the room he heard screams from a film on TV he looked at the sofa to see Tommy asleep with a bottle of vodka in his hand "wake up dick head" Tommy still didn't wake up and the anger took over as Adam went into the kitchen getting a knife from the draw he returned and pressed it into Tommy's arm cutting him slightly, Tommy jumped up holding his bleeding arm looking around seeing Adam holding a bloody knife "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, MY FUCKING ARM" Adam smiled evilly "oh did I interrupt your sleep" Tommy looked at Adam "have you gone cuckoo like Neil or are you just trying to hurt me" Adam looked at him "do you know what's going off back their" Tommy shrugged "why should I care after what I heard you and Sauli don't want me their Tommy sat back down and picked up the bottle from the floor, Adam knocked it out of his hand sending it half way across the room "oh yea I don't give a fuck what Sauli thinks I want you their because guess what Katy is on a fucking suicide watch we can't leave her alone even for a second, Tommy this is all because of you, you really are fucked up" Adam turned to leave "I can't even look at you the same any more" Tommy stood up looking at Adam "she woke up?" Adam turned round looking at Tommy as he dropped the knife to the floor "so you do care then" Tommy looked at him with those sad eyes he had seen after every fight the eyes that made his heart melt he felt sorry for Tommy "of course I care about Katy I just didn't know this was about her, what did she do?" Adam raised his eye brows at him "She told me she's not capable of going through all of this 300 years she gets a couple of days and their again your gone I don't want to live any more I can't go through another day without him" Tommy got tears in his eyes "do you think she really meant that?" Adam nodded and turned to leave "I have to get back now it's probably my turn to watch her" Adam walked out of Tommy's apartment and down to his car the blood from Tommy dripping off his fingers made him roll his eyes as he started the car and drove off.

 

Eventually Adam pulled up at Katy's and got out of the car "suns coming better get in" Adam went into the house to see Leila sat pulling on her hair he could hear Katy and Sauli yelling at each other "mom?" Just as Adam went to walk over to her Katy come out of her bedroom and down the stairs "I'M DONE SAULI DO YOU HEAR ME I'M KILLING MYSELF I'M GOING TO BURN MY SKIN OFF" she opened the door to leave and walked right into Tommy, she looked up seeing him and backed off "YOU'VE GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE" 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't upload yesterday so 2 chapters today hope you enjoy this its so much fun for me to wright this and sad and happy then sad

Tommy looked at Katy then at Sauli who was giving him a deathly stair eyes half black "HOW DARE YOU.." Tommy cut Sauli off as he shut the door "your so angry with me Sauli you should know one of the reasons I left was because of what you said?" Katy looked around at Sauli who was stood on the stairs "w-what do you mean?" Sauli shrugged not knowing what Tommy was on about when Adam walked over and stood beside him knowing exactly what it was "oh Katy he only said he doesn't want me around you, he doesn't trust me, like I didn't already know that. I don't even trust myself not to hurt you again" Katy's eyes turned Emerald green from shock as she smacked him "then why did you tell me you loved me why didn't you just go before if you don't trust yourself why put me through all this pain" Katy started to cry when Leila pushed herself between Katy and Tommy before Katy had chance to hurt him "do you know how much shit he has gone through Neil tried to kill himself and was trying to get Adam to drink his blood and he had to get up and go deal with all this, as for you Tommy you had no right to just leave like that I asked you to promise you would come back and you just left what sort of fuck up does that" Adam stood looking at his mom shocked as she stood between them no one talking too afraid of what Leila might say when she walked towards Adam and Sauli "and as for you I'm shocked really shocked you didn't stick up for your friend Adam haven't I brought you up better then that and Sauli I know your worried of Katy's mental health but you have to let her do this if its what she want's and then you need to be their for her if and when it all falls apart" Katy turned walking into the kitchen tears in her eyes as Sauli looked at Tommy and sighed "am sorry man I feel like such a dick I'm just worried you know" Tommy shook his head "save it for some one who cares" he walked the opposite way to Katy into the dining room. Leila sighed looking at both Adam and Sauli "one of you go to Katy one to Tommy and I swear to god if you two don't make this all okay I'm going to personally make sure the rest of your days are a personal living hell" Adam looked at his mom shocked and a little angry "what the fuck mom why us?" Leila looked at him her eyes turning black "because you two fucking idiots cause this that's fucking why" Leila pushed past them both and walked up stairs.

Sauli looked at Adam then went after Katy "Katy, Katy hunny" Katy sat in the kitchen silent looking at the door when Sauli come in "leave me alone" Sauli sat on the chair in front of her "Katy" Katy looked at him "WHAT?" Sauli looked at her "I'm sorry Katy okay I didn't mean for him to leave when I said that, I didn't mean to hurt you" Katy sighed "it's just it's not that any more Sauli it's every thing" Sauli stood up going to get a bottle of blood fetching one for Katy and putting it in front of her "drink something please" Katy knocked the bottle to the floor sighing her eyes blood red from pain "Sauli I just give up, I can't do this" Sauli picked the bottle up "Katy for gods sake he's come back he really does love you believe me he didn't move once the whole 3 days after you got hit by the car he wouldn't leave you and then their was the night Katy I mean the real inner fucked up evil version of you came out he still stood by you, he loves you he left because of every thing that happened, if I know Tommy Adam probably found him asleep with a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand" Katy shrugged "Sauli I don't think I've ever been truly happy since this happened to me I thought I was happy back with Christian but then.." Sauli cut her off "okay okay I said am sorry like a million times" Katy sighed "I just I don't know how long this time will last I don't know if I could trust him again I can't even follow my heart because that doesn't even know" Sauli looked at Katy and took her hands in his "look me in the eyes and tell me you love him tell me that you still love him after marriage and fights and the bite him leaving you and finding him, and all this that's happened since tell me that you still love him like you did the day you married him" Katy looked Sauli in the eyes for the first time since this conversation started she sat looking at him thinking through every thing "if you can tell me yes Katy I'll stop being a dick to Tommy I'll be friends with him like before I found all this out Katy if not I don't want him here to hurt you" Katy looked away trying to hide her icy blue eye as the tears run down her face "no I don't"


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when it slips to Adam and tommy it is what happening while Katy and Sauli are talking but obviously I can't write that while righting Katy and Sauli

Sauli looked at her knowing she was lying to him "Katy look me in the eyes and say that" Katy shook her head crying as Sauli pulled on her arms forcing her to look up at him "KATY" she looked at him crying he saw her icy blue eye's and knew how hurt she was "WHAT?! what do you want me to say am a pathetic little wreck that's still in love with one man after 300 years, do you want me to say I can't move on even after all the pain all the hate all the fights and I still love him how pathetic do I sound Sauli, listen to me I don't want to hurt any more why wouldn't I love him I married him didn't I. Want me to say anything else, maybe that I still love Christian or maybe that I hate you for fucking him while I was with him you cheated on Adam for fucks sake. Should I also mention making Tommy want to leave me or do you want me to go tell Tommy I hate him and I don't want him around?" Katy pulled her hands away from a shocked Sauli and ran to her room crying slamming the bedroom door before falling onto the bed in tears. Sauli just sat looking at the now empty chair in complete shock 

 

 

 

 

Adam watched as Sauli left then went to talk with Tommy. "Tommy?" Tommy stood by a window with the curtains closed he sighed as he heard Adam come in "oh here comes the gay fairy god mother to make it all a happily ever after" Adam rolled his eyes walking over to him "don't take this out on me, Tommy you need to talk to me about what's wrong with you?" Tommy shrugged "I don't know man in a couple of days it will be exactly 300 years since I bit her and I just don't feel right being here it, it's just I always feel depressed at this time of the year but it just feels worse this year when I have her back in my arms I don't understand it" Adam looked at Tommy sadly "maybe it's because she's here and all the feelings you had 300 hundred years ago are coming back to you and you can't take it your trying to block them out but they are slowly leaking in with every argument the two of you have it opens the wound more" Tommy sighed rolling his eyes "when did you become an agony aunt" Adam yanked on Tommy's arm making him turn to face him "don't fucking start Tommy, I've known you long enough to know how you work, I also know you still love her. Am I right?" Tommy shrugged Adams arm off him "lay off it Adam" Adam lost his rag his eyes turning black "TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH, DO YOU OR DON'T YOU LOVE HER?" Tommy looked at Adam knowing he shouldn't push his luck "oh of course I fucking love her" Adam shook his head calming down "go fucking tell her that then don't just stand around here moping like a baby, you need to fucking talk to her you fucking idiot" Tommy looked at Adam and sat down in the chair behind him "I'm being serious Tommy, really fucking serious don't push your luck" Tommy sighed getting up "fuck you" Adam smirked laughing slightly "you can if you like but I don't think Katy and Sauli would be best pleased" Tommy death stared Adam then walked into the hall way hearing Katy's door slam shut, he turned back to Adam "I wonder what just went off in their?" 


	36. Chapter 36

"I'll go talk to Sauli he will know" Adam walked away heading for the kitchen as Tommy headed back into the room. When he got their he looked at Sauli sat staring at an empty chair "baby what's the matter?" Sauli sat looking at the chair not moving, Adam walked over to him putting his hand on Sauli's shoulder "baby?" Sauli looked up at Adam "s-she said she hates me" Adam looked at him shocked not believing what Sauli just said "she what?" Sauli looked at Adam "she told me that she hates me Adam she hates me for what I've done to her" Adam looked at her almost not believing what he was saying "no baby you heard her wrong trust me" she can't hate you, your like her brother she loves you so much" Sauli looked back at the chair "she hates me for making Tommy want to leave and sleeping with Christian while they were going out and on top of it all the icing on the cake for it all was I slept with him while" Sauli spoke in a badly audible whisper "while I was with you Adam" Adam looked at Sauli not having heard what he said "baby I didn't hear you?" Sauli looked down completely ashamed "I was with you?" Adam looked at him confused "what are you talking about?" Sauli took in a deep breath "remember when we first got together about a month in and Katy kicked me out for about 2 days" Adam nodded "well Katy was with Christian the guy that come the other day I got drunk absolutely black out and I know that is no excuse for what I did but we fucked that all it was just a fuck" Adam looked at Sauli upset and hurt not knowing what to say to him "y-you cheated on me then come to my house for comfort when she kicked you out for screwing up her relationship" Sauli looked at his hands on the table "no it's not like that I come to your house because I wanted to be with you it's you I love you, I wish I didn't do it I regret it so much Adam and I tried god I tried to tell you but I was so scared of hurting you and losing my only true love" Adam dropped his arm from Sauli's shoulder and walked away he stood looking through the open door at Tommy with tears in his eyes then walked upstairs.

 

 

Adam stood out side of Katy's room then knocked on the door holding back tears as he spoke "Katy can I come in" Katy was laid on her bed crying her eyes icy blue she didn't even bother answering him. Adam walked in after a moment and looked at Katy before he walked over and sat with her "how could Sauli do this to us both in one night" tears started to roll down Adams face as Katy sat up looking at him "wait he finally told you what he did with Christian" Katy wiped tears from her face looking at Adam "I just can't believe it why would he do this to us, why would Tommy do this to you" Katy moved closer to Adam putting her head on his shoulder "I don't know how much more I can take Adam" Adam wrapped his arms around Katy "it's going to be okay sweetie lets go out tonight have a walk and go back to my house get away from them" Katy nodded cuddling Adam " Katy sighed as tears formed in her eyes again "am so tired of never being happy" Katy sighed when Adam looked down at her "hey Katy I know how you feel I've been their I thought I could finally be happy, you know now I don't have to kill but then Sauli tells me this" Katy nodded yawning a little "what do we even need men for they always screw up" Adam raised an eye brow at her knowing she didn't realise what she just said "you should get some sleep Katy." Katy yawned again, as Adam laughed "seriously you need sleep" Katy nodded "on one condition you stay here so if Tommy comes in you can send him away" Adam smirked "you know how to work around him don't you, I'd rather any way I feel like killing Sauli don't know what I'd do if he come in my room" Katy nodded then moved to lay down Adam half smiled and got up to go turn the light off then got into the bed next to Katy.

 

 

Tommy went into the kitchen after the uncomfortable look from Adam he could see the tension in Adams body language he could feel something was wrong, "Sauli, man what just happened?" Sauli was sat with his head in his arms on the table silently crying "I cheated on Adam" Tommy fell backwards in shock "wait what, what did you, don't tell me you did" Sauli looked up tears running down his face "it was about a month into the relationship I don't know what came over me" Tommy looked at Sauli "what the fuck happened Sauli" Sauli looked at Tommy thinking back to that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be a flashback about what happened with Sauli and Christian as if Sauli is reliving the moment while he's telling tommy


	37. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a flashback into what happened between Sauli and Christian this is what Sauli is seeing as he is telling Tommy about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it gets to the end their will be a part were it comes out of the flashback and goes back to normal i did leave a big gap so you will know we're it is

Sauli sat at the kitchen table drinking vodka from the bottle he had almost finished it when Christian walked into the kitchen "Sauli!? You look pretty fucking wasted for 12am" Sauli shrugged not being able to put much of an answer together in his head "Christian just laughed "well I guess this is night to you isn't it, so how's my little vampire she sleeping" Sauli nodded taking another drink "want some?" Christian shrugged taking the bottle from him and taking a few sips "so what's got you drinking so much" Sauli sighed putting his head on table "me and Adam had a fight told me he never wants to see me again" Christian took another few sips then pasted Sauli the bottle back "whoa that's a bit harsh isn't it what was it about" Sauli sighed taking a mouthful swallowing it "he said I stole something or I don't know but I didn't I swear" Christian nodded "I believe you" Christian sat down almost missing the chair, the vodka already taking effect "hey give me some more of that" Christian held his arm out taking the bottle from Sauli taking a few big mouthfuls he empted the bottle, Sauli sighed getting up to get another bottle from the cupboard "we won't tell Katy this is her vodka" Christian looked into the cupboard seeing about six bottles with Katy on them "wow she drinks a lot" Sauli laughed to himself "yea before she got with you she went through one bottle every morning before going to bed, she just never told me why" Christian shrugged watching Sauli open the bottle and take a few mouthfuls. Sauli sauntered back to the table passing the bottle to Christian "you know I have always loved her, I just wish she would share more about the life she had before me" Christian laughed "yea right she won't even tell me anything that happened with you before she met me" Sauli looked at him a little shocked "your joking right" Christian shook his head looking at Sauli "I wish I was she keeps saying its her choice to not tell me and I should respect that and blah blah blah" Sauli laughed "that sounds like Katy aright, speaking of Katy she told me about you last night" Christian looked at him wondering what he was talking about "told you what about me?" Sauli smirked "bisexual little Christian, you know I thought their was something strange about you from the minuet I laid my eyes on your hot little body and that tight ass I'd love to smash" Christian looked at him gob smacked "have you lost all concept of what your saying man" Sauli laughed "oh come on you know you like it being crushed on by both women and men" Christian kept drinking the vodka trying to numb the embarrassed he now feels "how much have you drank man?" Sauli laughed going to look in the bin "three bottles, greats thing about vampires we can handle a lot more then you pure bloods isn't it great" Christian just sat drinking till he was half way through the bottle and almost falling off the chair without moving Sauli laughed taking the bottle and having a drink "see what I mean half a bottle and your more drunk then me" Christian looked up "I am not you dick" Sauli moved closer to him still drinking from the bottle "I have got a dick, a nice big one wanna see it" Sauli passed Christian the bottle after taking another mouthful, Christian sat looking at Sauli's crotch when he had the bottle put in his face, he took the bottle taking a long drink to moisten his now dry mouth "bet mines bigger" Sauli smirked "let's see it then?"

Sauli stood in front of Christian waiting for his reaction he looked down to see Christians eyes fixed on Sauli's crotch "it doesn't fucking bite you know" Christian looked up at Sauli and half laughed "can I?" Sauli sighed fed up of talking he grabbed Christians hand and pushed it down his pants "I always have to go commando in these pants so tight down their" Christian sat shocked for a moment then grasped Sauli's dick tightly, Christian blushed feeling his own pants get tight as he moved his hand up and down Sauli's now hard dick, Sauli smiled unzipping his pants not being able to bare the ache from how tight it was, Sauli was getting sexually frustrated he hadn't done anything with Adam in over 2 week because of him recording his album so Sauli grabbed Christians head pulling him down onto his dick "suck it! That's an order" Christian tried to resist but the brain in his pants told him he should, after a moment Christian took Sauli in his mouth sucking on his dick Sauli moaned pushing his hand into Christians messy black hair "mmm yea that's it" Sauli took the vodka from the table drinking it Christian moaned sucking on Sauli's long thick manhood Christian pulled away from Sauli "table sit on the table" Sauli pulled his legs out of his pants and climbed up on the table Christian took a few large mouthfuls of vodka before Sauli forced him back down on his aching manhood "Sauli had his hands in Christians hair pushing his head up and down moaning "yes yes god that's good" Christian moaned holding onto Sauli's legs licking over the tip of his manhood Sauli threw his head back "YES YES OH MY GOD ADAM" Sauli pulled out of Christians mouth taking hold of his erect aching manhood pumping up and down....

Just as Sauli shot his white juices all over Christians face Katy walked into the kitchen to get some coffee "Sauli you and Adam have a room" she smiled slightly then looked up instead of seeing seeing Adam and Sauli she saw Christian with Sauli's cum all over his face and Sauli sat on the table holding his erect manhood in his hand her eyes turned emerald as the shock hit her "HOW COULD YOU" Sauli looked at Katy finally snapping out of it all "I oh my god I didn't Katy am sorry" Katy looked at them both she could feel the tears running down her face as she took in the heartbreaking sight her eyes turned icy blue "out, get out of my house" Sauli stood up and got his pants from the floor "Katy please its not his fault I was feeding him vodka about a bottle full please" Katy couldn't even look up at him her eyes fixed on the floor "I said get out and take him with you" she pointed at Christian sat wobbling on the chair wiping cum from his face with his hands "am so sorry" Sauli pulled his pants on then grabbed Christians arm pulling him over his his shoulder he left the house and took Christian to his house and put him in bed he instantly passed out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tommy looked at Sauli "but you had an argument you thought he hated you" Sauli shrugged "Adam won't listen if I tell him he won't listen till he's ready" Sauli got up and went to get a bottle of vodka from the fridge and opened it drinking some "are you sure you want to do that?" Sauli raised an eye brow at Tommy "no offence sweetie but you ain't my type" Tommy looked at him gob smacked "that is not what I meant arse hole if Adam come down to see you?" Sauli shrugged "I don't give a fuck any more like Katy said what's the point" Tommy took the bottle from Sauli drinking some "good point, I'm going to just stop now why do I need to fight I've showed her I love her I've come back to her she doesn't want me" Sauli snatched the bottle from him "NO.. She just sat crying her eyes out to me because she still loves you so your not letting her go" Tommy snatched the bottle back "she doesn't want me" Sauli slapped Tommy who looked at him and punched him in the face turning into a full scale fight in the kitchen "I never fucking trusted you Tommy!" Tommy had Sauli pined to the floor punching him in the face "I HATE YOU SAULI"

Adam laid in bed holding Katy who had cried herself to sleep when he heard something smash and Tommy screaming I hate you he wondered what was going on but didn't want to get involved Katy moved waking a little "shush shush go back to sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know when my next chapter will be up hope it will be soon but am on a school trip Wednesday and tomorrow am busy so I don't know but will have one up before the weekend


	38. Chapter 38

Katy sighed sitting up "I'm probably going to regret this but, what was that?" Adam shrugged looking down "I think it was Tommy and Sauli fighting" Katy shrugged "is it getting dark yet?" Adam turned looking to the window seeing a little bit of sun still shining through a small gap "it will be soon if you want to start getting ready and get some clean cloths together" Katy nodded getting up and going to her wardrobe "we just going for a walk then back to your house right?" Adam shrugged "unless you want to go somewhere?" Katy opened her wardrobe and smiled when she saw a little leopard print dress she pulled it out showing Adam "how about a club, I could make Tommy really jealous" Adam smiled "I could use a night out" Katy laughed "great can't wait, now what to go with it though leopard how about a nice black clutch bag with black stilettos 6 inch they will make me as tall as you" Adam smirked at that thought "only in heels that is" Katy stuck her middle finger up at him playfully her eyes turning a deep shade of blue as she forgot about Tommy "suck it" Adam raised his eye brow at her with a dirty smirk on his face "I would if you had it" Katy just laughed at him pulling her stilettos and bag out finding some cigarettes in the bottom of her wardrobe "oh man I forgot about these, I hid them all from Sauli" she pulled one of the many packs out of the wardrobe opening them up "I'll tell you what am gagging for one of these, do you want one?" She pulled a lighter out of the make-up box to the side of her. Adam looked at her "do you keep those every where" Katy pulled an angel face "only in every room with several packets all in different hiding places, what can I say when I need them I need them" Adam shrugged holding his hand out "well I guess they can't kill me any more"  Katy bent down and pulled out a new packet and threw him them lighting hers up "you can have that pack oh and theirs a few lighters in the draw beside you in a pink box, you can have any of them" Adam smiled opening the draw to get one out as Katy started to laugh "you know he hates me smoking in the house but its my house too" Katy stood smoking the cigarette getting some things out to wear the next day and a silken night gown placing them in a bag. After a few moments just as Katy was pulling an ashtray from under her bed they heard another bang and what sounded like a bottle smashing Katy rolled her eyes putting the cigarette out she passed Adam the ash tray and picked up her purse from beside the bed she got her bank card out and put it in the bag with a couple of packets of cigarettes and a lighter she dumped the clutch bag in the bag with all the other things and and some make up she then got a nice matching thong and bra and went down the hall to the bathroom to put them on, Adam put the finished cigarette bud in the ash tray and he used a little of Katy's make up to hide his tear stained cheeks then sat back on the bed.

 

When Katy returned Adam looked up at her in the short dress with a low cut front showing off most of her boobs and cleavage "okay have you ever actually got out of this house in that" Katy laughed "honestly I bought it and I never really wore it, Christian came along and I didn't have the need for it then I lost all confidence when... well you know, but now I have it back thanks to Tommy and I just want to rub this in his smug little face" Adam shrugged "we'll it's going to work maybe I should call a cab" Katy smiled wickedly at Adam pulling a key from the back of her underwear draw "oh I have a little surprise in the garage" she winked throwing the car key at Adam "come on then let's go get you changed its like 8pm already I'll get some blood from the fridge and show him this before we leave"

 

 

 

 

Adam stood up holding the key wondering what it was for, he followed Katy walking down stairs to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she froze for a moment taking in the sight, Tommy was laid passed out with a cut up his arm he was bleeding out on the kitchen floor and Sauli was sat in a corner crying holding a bloody knife her eyes turned green for a split second as she worried about Tommy. Sauli didn't even notice Katy was in the kitchen till Adam saw the blood "what the fuck" Katy sighed stepping over Tommy going to the fridge when Sauli caught a glimpse's of Katy he stood up waving the knife "you are not going out in that" Katy laughed looking at him her eyes turning black as she put a few bottles of blood in the bag she turned and looked at Adam "Adam don't worry Tommy will be fine I did this to him when he was human, and Sauli try and stop me remember who the older one is" Katy turned to open the door to the garage "and you are not going in that death machine after last time" Katy sighed opening the door, Adam walked with his head down avoiding Sauli's eyes, just as he stepped over Tommy Sauli threw the knife in Katy's direction she dodged it knowing it was coming then pulled it out of the wooden door frame and threw it back watching as it landed in Sauli's foot "next time ill throw it at your dick" Sauli screamed sinking down to pull it from his foot. Adam followed Katy shocked as she shut the door she flicked a switch turning some lights on then pulled the cover off the car in front of Adam revealing a red Ferrari, Adams jaw dropped open in shock "Sauli won't let me drive this baby, that's why I had to hurt him come on get in before he comes in here" Katy got in the drivers side dropping her bag behind her chair she put her belt on waiting for Adam who was looking at the car still shocked after a moment Adam got in and looked at her as he put his belt on "wow just wow!" Katy smiled starting the engine as the car roared to life the garage door started to open letting the moon light shine in "hold on" Katy smirked pressing her foot down flying out of the garage and down the drive way she saw Sauli in her rear view mirror as she pulled into the empty road, Adam froze to the spot looking at her as she picked up speed down the empty road "STOP STOP STOP" Katy pressed on the breaks stopping and looking at him her eyes turning from black to grey as she started to panic "what did I hit some one?" Adam was trying to catch his breath when he looked at Katy "maybe I should drive Katy your going to kill some one" Katy frowned looking at him her eyes turning back to their normal colour "okay fine I will slow down" Adam sighed "look am sorry Katy I don't like fast.... wait a minuet why do your eyes keep changing colour?" Katy laughed starting the car up "I don't know it's just something that happens, I never understood it they change to my mood" Adam looked at her as she pulled out into the road again "do mine do that?" Katy smiled slightly "they change to black when you get angry or are feeding, I don't know why mine do it" Adam sighed looking at the road as Katy looked over at him "Adam do you think I over reacted with Sauli" he smiled shaking his head thinking to himself *your insane* Katy glanced at him with a raised eye brow and he looked back at her wondering what was wrong "I heard that" Adam rolled his eyes at himself forgetting she knows what he's thinking "you are but I love you for it" Katy blushed picking up a little speed "I think I should warn you your going to get very drunk tonight, we can handle more then humans but when we get spiked it doesn't have the desired effect, it sends us fucking insane happened to me I just went mental and started picking fights with big massive muscular guys. I did win them though" Katy's phone stared ringing she pulled it out of her bra seeing Christian's name on the screen she hit speaker "what do you want" Adam looked at Katy as she started to put her foot down a little as her eyes started to turn amber from irritation "okay I get it your still mad at me after all this time and I don't blame you" Katy laughed "mad oh no am not mad am fucking fuming how could you do that to me seriously" Christian sighed "okay okay but that's not why I called" Katy gritter her teeth interrupting "why did you call me then" Christian took a deep breath in trying not to sound scared "I just wanted to let you know Katy, Tommy is on his way" Katy slammed on the breaks stopping in the middle of the empty road her eyes turning yellow as the fear took over "what?" 


	39. Chapter 39

Adam looked at Katy as Katy looked at the phone in complete shock "I heard some one shouting, I was worried so I went around Sauli was out cold and Tommy was getting in a car yelling I'm going to kill her" Katy slammed her head down on the stirring wheel "why, why did I find him I should have known all we ever did was fight" Adam took the phone from Katy "Christian we gotta go" he put the phone down before Christian answered and put his hand on Katy's back trying to comfort her "why can't I get a man like you a kind caring loving man" Adam sighed when he saw Tommy's car go past towards his house "I don't know sweetie but he's going to be at my house soon he just went past us" Katy sat up looking at Adam her eyes still yellow "am not giving in, not this time" she started the car following after Tommy "Katy what are you going to do?" Katy watched the road heading for Adams house "I'm going to finally stand up for myself after all this time" Adam looked at the road then at Katy realising how close they were getting "Katy calm down I'll talk to him make him see sense" Katy sighed "no Adam it's time I fought for myself, just step in if he physically harms me" Adam opened his eyes wide with shock "you think it will come to that?" Katy shrugged pulling into Adams drive seeing Tommy stood beside his car waiting for them she parked the car and got her bag getting out Adam followed and unlocked the door, Katy just walked in to the house her eyes yellow with fear as she ignored Tommy.

 

 

Tommy followed her in the house "what is your problem?" Katy stopped dropping the bag to the floor she turned to face Tommy "my problem is Christian, my problem is Sauli and most of all most of all my problem is YOU!!!!!" Tommy looked at Katy as her eyes turned from yellow to black "don't you dare bring an ex into this yea maybe he sucked Sauli off but he loved you still does you know and Sauli all he does is look after you yea he fucked up once but he didn't mean to" Katy looked at him "and what about you then Tommy, you didn't give me an excuse for you?" Tommy looked at Katy then looked to the floor "because I can't think of anything am a fuck up I fucked everything up before and after becoming a vampire and even now am still fucking things up" Katy raised her eyebrow at Tommy "if that's all you have to say get out" Tommy shook his head looking back at Katy "you are not going out in that Katy you will get all the wrong attention you will end up with another guy like me, you look like a slut!" Adam stood watching from the other room as Katy slapped Tommy "how dare you" Tommy slapped her back, Katy stood looking at him with tears in her icy eyes as she rubbed her cheek. Adam stepped into the room over to Katy "what do you think your doing slapping her" Tommy looked at him "oh so you pull your new best friend in to save you the same guy who tried to kill you" Katy picked up her bag and turned heading up the stairs ignoring them both "I thought you loved her Tommy, if you love her why are you doing this to her" Tommy watched as Katy went upstairs "I'm not doing anything" Adam raised an eye brow at Tommy "you just called her a slut then when she hit you, you hit her back" Tommy looked back at Adam "I was being honest and she hit me first any way" Adam shook his head at Tommy "I think you should go, oh and Sauli better be okay Tommy because I swear if he isn't I'll kill you" Tommy half laughed "go yea I ain't going till she comes and tells me what she wants I can't sit hanging on the cliff edge I need to know" Adam sighed frustrated "she will tell you when she's good and ready now get out of my fucking house or do I need to call the manager to come and escort you home again" Tommy turned to leave punching the wall as he did "I'll be back" 

 

Adam sighed going upstairs to find Katy on her knees in her night gown wiping blood from the floor "sweetie?" Katy just carried on wiping up the blood, Adam got down beside her "Katy look at me" Katy looked up at Adam with tears rolling down her face and a red mark on her cheek "oh my god your cheek you need some ice" Adam got up to go get some ice, Katy just sat wiping Neil's blood from the carpet silently crying. Adam came back with a little bag full of ice wrapped in a thin t-shirt of his placing it on her cheek Katy sighed dropping the cloth in the bucket of water to take the ice from him "thanks Adam" Adam smiled sympathetically and wiped some of her tears away "don't let him get to you sweetie seriously he's not worth it if you ask me" Katy looked down feeling pathetic "he was to me he always was and I can't shake the fact that I'm still in love with him" Adam looked at her sort of understanding how she felt "you need to decide what you want hunny I think I've decided I want my Sauli back after hearing he was out cold it scared me, I love him" Katy sighed taking the ice from her cheek "I want him back truly I do but I don't think I can cope with all that comes with him" Adam sighed "yes that is a handful, if it was me one of us would be dead by now" Katy looked at him her eyes icy blue "I was for 300 years in fact it will be exactly 300 on the 16th of July the day before my birthday" Adam looked at her pulling her into his arms "hey hunny you can stop here as long as you need to" Katy sighed pulling out of his arms "I think I'm just going to go for a drive we have around 3 hours till the sun comes up, want me to drop you off at home so you can see Sauli?" Adam shrugged "okay then I probably should go see if he's okay and mom will be wondering where I am" Katy got up from the floor "I'll go get ready can you sort out the bucket I found it in the bathroom" Adam smiled as he stood up and picked the bucket up watching as Katy walked into the spare room. Katy pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut top, as she changed into them she sighed "how times have changed" she put some make-up on and brushed her hair then went into the hall bumping into Adam "I left my phone in the car" Adam smiled "well am about ready to go just going to change my top and I have a bag with some stuff in over their" Katy nodded going out to the car, when Adam left the house he looked over to see Katy was on the phone to some one she looked like she was arguing when she saw Adam she put the phone down and started the car Adam sighed as he locked the door then walked over getting in, "don't drive too fast" Katy rolled her eyes and pulled off the drive "can I have the key for here?" Adam smiled putting one in the drink holder "I got you the spare key." The rest of the ride was silent as Katy pulled up on the street outside their house Adam looked at her "sure you don't want to come in" Katy nodded and looked at Adam "Katy are you sure your going to be okay?" Katy put her hand on Adams shoulder and pulled him into a hug "I'll be fine" Adam held Katy tight for a moment then let her go and looked her in the eyes seeing they were still icy blue like they had been since Tommy slapped her "don't do anything silly Katy me and Sauli love you" Adam got out of the car and walked up the drive he waved watching Katy just sit their then headed into the house. 

 

Katy drove away as Adam went into the house then stopped at the end of the road, after a few moment some one opened the door getting in "why me?" Katy looked up with tears in her icy blue eyes and then started the car driving back to Adams "because your the only one I trust now Christian"


	40. Chapter 40

Christian looked at Katy to see her eyes icy blue "so are you finally going to tell me about your past?" Katy didn't answer carrying on down the road heading for Adams house "theirs blood all over the kitchen, Adams brother slit his wrist" Christian looked at Katy "oh so that's the family stuff they were talking about" Katy looked at him confused then turned back to the road "just don't freak out please" Christian looked out of the window wondering why him when he noticed Katy pulling into a drive "are we here?" Katy sighed as she got out of the car "yes" she headed to the door followed by Christian "so Adams house why here?" Katy sighed unlocking the door and going to the kitchen, Christian shut the door following her in to the kitchen seeing all the blood his stomach turned a little "oh god that's, that's gross" Katy rolled her eyes grabbing some alcohol from the cupboard and some glasses she passed him a bottle of vodka and a bottle of cola then picked up another bottle of vodka and 2 glasses "go into the room" Christian went into the room and Katy followed " I'm just going to get something from upstairs" Christian sat on the sofa and watched as Katy put down the bottle and glasses then head upstairs she got a bottle of blood from her bag and sighed she dropped her phone on the bedside table and went back down "am sorry about this but I really need blood it's been a few days" she sat down on the sofa next to Christian tucking her feet under her then turned to face him, he looked at her worried "how can you still be okay then" Katy shrugged looking at him she opened the bottle and took a drink "I just haven't been the same since..." Christian looked at Katy then poured himself a drink "since what?" Katy felt the tears in her eyes she was trying hard not to cry "since I found my ex husband" Christian almost spit his drink at Katy but chocked on it instead "your what?!" Katy sighed putting the empty bottle down "technically still married but I swear I didn't know if he was alive till he was on the AMAs with Adam" Christian looked at Katy "not Tommy seriously not him he's so not your type" Katy sighed "why does every one keep saying that?" Christian sighed "sorry" Katy shrugged it off "look he was 300 years ago he still is, we were so happy, then we got married and it all went sour" Christian looked at her as she picked up the vodka bottle he watched her take the lid off and sit back "what happened?" Christian looked at Katy who was drinking vodka from the bottle "we started fighting over jobs and life and children and I mean physically, I once stabbed him when he come at me we told police he was mugged on his way home it was just getting worse then came the day he went missing and come back a vampire then we fought and I was really scared of him I didn't want to be their so I left" she sighed drinking more to ease the pain "so he followed you when he saw you was gone" Katy nodded "and I became a vampire am not going into detail because it still haunts me" Christian nodded looking at Katy who was about half way through the bottle and starting to look tipsy "so what's happened now he's here" Katy could feel a tear roll down her face as she thought about it "first I got myself hit by a car, then when I woke 3 days later Adam tried to kill me and Tommy protected me Sauli bit him I went back into Tommy's arms" Katy paused for a moment and took a drink from the bottle "then Sauli got hurt and he wasn't waking up and I was scared I was crying and shouting at Tommy he called me a stupid bitch I found a way to help, then Adam found out about my...." Katy stopped her self realising she was about to tell him about her mind reading abilities "your what? Katy you can trust me" Katy shook her head "no I can't talk about that, but I got hurt again by Adams mom and he left while I was asleep and then every thing kicked off Adam finally learned about you and Sauli I told Sauli I still love you, I... I told Sauli I hate him" Katy broke into tears her eyes icy blue as she put her head in her knees. 

 

Christian looked at her not knowing what to say when she looked up "am sorry am just..." Christian cut her off "no, no it's okay you need to let it out" Katy sighed drinking some more vodka finishing the bottle "I I need another bottle" Katy went to stand up but Christian stopped her "Katy stop before you drink too much, tell me Katy, tell me how you feel about Tommy" Katy could feel the tears still rolling down her cheeks when she looked at him, after a moment of looking at him she turned away crying "Katy please tell me how you feel about him now after all this time" Christian pulled her into a hug seeing all the tears running down her face knowing she needed it. Katy cried in his arms for what seemed like hours until eventually she calmed down she sighed looking at the clock "one hour, I have been crying for an hour" Christian gave Katy a little squeeze to remind her he's their "it's okay sweetie we all need to do that sometimes. Hey I've done it a lot and am a 'man' you know were not meant to cry" Katy laughed a little "I have missed you" Christian was a little shocked when he looked down to see Katy smiling he smiled holding her "I've missed you too Katy." Katy smiled laying in his arms "Christian please stay?" Christian smiled holding her *I wasn't planning on leaving you alone any way* Katy looked up at him "do you think I've gone crazy?" Christian looked at her confused "what no why would you say that" Christian looked down at her confused "well you just said you wasn't planning on leaving do you think I'm crazy" Christian looked at her turning a little pale on the cheeks "I didn't say that out loud"


	41. Chapter 41

Christian and Katy sat looking at each other silently till Christian blurted out "you can read minds" Katy looked at him almost crying "am so sorry am sorry I never told you Sauli doesn't even know only Adam and his mom and they were on accident too" Christian laughed "oh my god that is fucking awesome" Katy looked at him confused "your not freaking out why are you not freaking out" Christian looked at her "are you kidding this is awesome, why would I be freaking our why would tommy and Sauli freak out" Katy sighed looking at Christian who had a big childish grin on his face she touched his hand "concentrate you need to really focus on me right now okay" Christian looked at her really existed "are we going to go into my mind or something" Katy sighed "FOCUS" Christian jumped then looked at Katy "right right sorry." 

 

 

Katy and Christian found themselves in an old village hall their was a full moon and it was raining heavily outside, their we're people arguing after a moment Katy took Christian's hand "that's head vampire of this village" Christian looked around at every one shouting picking out stake and kill mostly "what are they shouting about" Katy didn't answer she was just watching the door her eyes yellow from fear. Christian jumped when a girl who looked exactly like Katy drenched from head to toe burst into the room, he knew it was katy it had to be her, but the girls eyes put him off they didn't look like the eyes of a 300 year old vampire like Katy's did, looking into her eyes she looked younger happy even. He didn't notice the room had dropped silent till he looked up to see every face shocked and scared turn to the girl "so that's it your going to stake me because am different, because I can do something special I don't deserve to live" Christian was looking around the room he saw the same look of fear on Katy's face as on the young girls then he spotted him "Tommy" Katy looked up "what are you talking about" he walked over to a crowded part of the room were people were hiding "it's Tommy, Tommy's here" katy looked over at him "Christian don't come...." Christian disappeared from sight followed by Katy they were stood in a hotel room "whoa I feel sick" Katy shuddered seeing herself laid on the bed crying "we have to go now" Christian looked at Katy then the girl crying "oh my god that's you, wait if that's you human you where's.." Their was a knock on the door shocking Christian making both Katy and the memory of her human self jump "oh god no please Christian please" the person behind the door knocked again impatiently.

 

Katy pulled on Christians arm she closed her eyes then opened them to find herself back in Adams living room in Adams house "t-that was oh my god what the fuck just happened" Katy was curled into a ball crying into her knees "t-that why I can't let any one in that's why, I can't hide things Tommy wasn't their it was other memory's leaking in and you got close and took us their" Christian looked at Katy "that was you that was all you. Why would they try to kill you?" Katy sat crying not moving for that position, Christian pulled her into his arms and held her tight "your safe now no one will hurt you, I'll protect you" Katy sat crying in his arms calming down after a few minuets "am sorry Christian I just hate to see those two memory's" Christian shook his head "no am sorry you had to show me, I think you could use some sleep and so could I" Katy shrugged cuddling up to Christian "come to bed with me" Christian looked down at her a little shocked "please Christian I miss being held by protective arms" Christian smiled "okay if it's what you want then okay" Christian stood up and picked Katy up "I can walk" Christian laughed walking to the stairs "I like to carry you though" Katy smiled putting her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs Katy smiled when they got to the top and pointed down the hall "it's that room just down their" he carried her down to the room and put her down on the bed then climbed in next to her.

 

Katy smiled looking at Christian "how did you get out of routine of sleeping in the day" Christian laughed "I didn't I took a job that's mostly nights once a month I go in at 1pm for a few hours" Katy looked down remembering the night it all ended "maybe it wasn't your fault Christian" 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when ever their is writing like this *it means that is what some one is thinking*

Christian looked down at her confused "well you had that much to drink even when I come into the room you didn't notice you just wiped the cum form you face and was licking it from you hands" Christian shuddered "please don't remind me I feel terrible" Katy sighed looking away from him "maybe it was my fault to start with I mean I told Sauli you was bisexual" Christian pulled her face to look at him "don't you dare blame yourself, this is mine and Sauli's fault I shouldn't have drank he should have made the move on a vulnerable drunken man" Katy sighed turning and positioning her self so she could look right into Christians eyes "he wouldn't have tried it on if I didn't tell him you were gay he respects sexuality" Christina smiled seeing Katy like this remembering when they were dating "I love you" Katy looked down at him confused but smiled "you know I still love you too don't you" Christian just smiled pulling Katy down to kiss her pushing his fingers in her hair Katy smiled kissing back after a few short moments Katy broke the kiss with tears in her eyes "am sorry" Christian looked at Katy sad "what's wrong I didn't overstep did I, I didn't mean to" Katy shook her head sitting up "no no it's not that it's you have a new girlfriend and look at me pushing myself at you looking for sympathy" Christian laughed "funny story found out she's been cheating on me since we got together broke up with her yesterday afternoon I wasn't too upset we weren't really getting along any way" Katy turned to look at him "w-what?" Christian sort of sighed "now tell me what's really bothering you? I know it's not that" Katy looked away "I'm a slag a big fucking slag look at me in bed with you two days ago I was in bed with Tommy and next I'll probably be with Tommy again" Katy was sat facing away from Christian with tears running down her face when he pulled her back into his arms "don't ever say that ever you will never be a slag" Katy tried to pull out of Christians grasp with tears running down her face "please let me go Christian stop it" Christian shook his head holding onto her tightly "please Katy calm down, this is so not like you Katy" Katy shook her head "Christian let me go" Christian rolled his eyes "all right but tell me why?" Katy sat crying giving up all hope "because I'm falling in love with you all over again" Christian let go shocked making Katy fall back onto him "your w-what?" Katy looked up at him her eyes icy blue she had lost all will power to sit up "I'm falling In love with you all over again your sweet caring ways refusing to let me leave actually knowing when something is wrong and most of all the love you have in your heart for me" Christian smiled looking at her "do you mean that" Katy sighed forcing herself to sit up "of course I do and that's why I can't take it because I'm also falling for Tommy all over again his beautiful eyes the way he loves me when we don't fight and most strange of all the way we fight" Christian felt his heart sink as he looked at Katy who had her back to him "why does it always happen to the sweetest girls" Katy shrugged as tears ran down her face "and now I've lost my brother. Fucking hell why did I say that to him I love Sauli so much" Christian shook his head pulling Katy back into his arms "no no he loves you sweetie and if you called him he would be here for you no matter what" Katy sighed shaking her head "I threw a knife at him a sharp one right into his foot" Christian shuddered looking at Katy "I didn't know you we're the violent type" Katy looked at him rolling her eyes "of course I am I'm a vampire aren't I" Christian rolled his eyes "I guess but that doesn't mean you have to be violent" Katy sort of laughed at him "you don't know the half of the life I have had how violent I have been and how far I have come to get to this stage to have it all screwed up again Sauli is lucky I didn't just throw it straight at his heart now that would have hurt" Christian just looked at Katy in pure shock "maybe you should really get some sleep sweetie" Katy sighed nodding "I know I know sleep tight" Katy pulled out of his arms and snuggled down in bed Christian shook his head looking at her as she fell asleep *my god she has lost the plot!* 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically what is happening after Katy dropped Adam off had to do it in separate chapter from Katy and Christian after she dropped Adam off or it would have confused me too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments :)

Adam sighed watching Katy for a moment realising she won't leave till he's in the house he walked up the drive stopping at the door he turned and watched Katy pull away he stood their a moment before he walked in to find him mom sat on the sofa with that look on her face the same look she had when he ran away from home as a child and didn't come back for 2 days till one of his friends parents found him. "Oh and look who's decided to come home" Adam looked at her then a glass flew past him hitting the wall and shattering "what the fuck" he looked up to see the kitchen door open but no one in sight "oh that's just Tommy and Sauli they have been at it all night funny when I tried to split them up, he tells me Katy threw a knife in his foot right before you two fucked off and left me with these insane bastards" Sauli ran through the room banging into Adam he hid behind him "PSYCHOPATH" Tommy come into the room with a sharp knife seeing Adam "oh Adam your home" he looked at the knife then hid it behind his back "Tommy what the fuck" Tommy looked at Adam "he started it" Adam looked at Tommy gob smacked "okay Tommy for fucks sake your 300 not 3" Leila sighed standing up "am out of here can't cope with this shit" Adam stood in front of his mom "no mom I can't let you leave please don't leave" he looked round the room staining at Tommy "you are pissed about what's happened with Katy and your taking it all out on Sauli and you" Adam turned to look at Sauli "you my fucking love you are pissed that I found out about you and Christian and I left and that Katy left and threw a fucking knife at you your taking all this out on him" Sauli looked at him with his eye brows raised "I haven't liked him since I found out what he did to Katy but all this shit pushed me into this" Adam slapped Sauli "don't back chat me I've had enough do you know how upset I am and how fed up my mum is and do you really do you really really understand what your both doing to Katy your driving her insane" Adam looked at his mom with a pleading look in his eye she just sat back down and sighed *I hate my life* Adam looked at her thinking he was going crazy hearing her voice but she didn't speak her mouth didn't move he shook it off then looked at Tommy "you knife" he held out his hand feeling like he was talking to a child "but he cut... Oh fine" Tommy sighed putting the knife in Adams hand "go in the other room till you calm the fuck down and can come back civilised and ready to be friendly with Sauli and not want to kill him" Adam turned to Sauli "and you same for you in the kitchen" they both looked at Adam and in unison both said "I'm not a child" Adams mom rolled her eyes and stood up "act like children we will treat you like them if you don't go now ill personally bang your heads together and drag you their you have a maximum of 24 hours to get over this or I'm fucking tying you together till you start to be friends again like before"  both Tommy and Sauli looked at Leila for a moment then they both sighed and stormed into the separate rooms "thank you mom."

 

Leila looked at him with a raised eye brow "where's Katy then?" Adam looked around then remembered "oh yea she's stopping at my house she's not well they are driving her to the mad house, Tommy came to my house mom and because I made him go he put a hole in my wall with his fucking fist" Leila looked at Adam shocked "with his fist god I can only imagine what he would have done to Sauli if Sauli was human" Adam sighed "your not getting my point here mom they are going to end up killing Katy." She sat back down looking up at Adam "why come back after everything he's done and cheating on you why did you come back?" Adam shrugged looking at his mom "well Adam you didn't come back just to make things right for Katy I know you better then that" Adam sighed sitting with his mom "I don't know I love him I really love him and it was a long time ago look at all the problems it's caused with him and Katy I can't do that to him too" Leila laughed "okay that does not sound like you, your too scared to admit how much you love him aren't you" Adam sighed looking at her "mom stop it okay, am more worried about Katy right now" Leila sighed looking at Adam "yea and what about yourself what about how you feel does that not matter any more" Adam stood up "of course it matters for fucks sake mom, I just don't want to end up with a dead girl on my hands" Adam sat silent for a few moments. "I mean, I just I love him so much mom and I don't want to lose him I'm so scared of dad coming and ruining it all" Leila looked at Adam seeing the fear in his eyes "oh baby don't say that he's not going to do anything he won't get past me, plus he won't dare hurt me" Adam sighed leaning into his mom's arms "I love you" she smiled holding him "I know Adam now go to sleep your exhausted" Adam laid still and silent in her arms till he fell asleep from exhaustion.    


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did want to update yesterday (17th July) but I just couldn't do it, I had been writing it but it was my birthday and it should have also been my cousins birthday he should have been 22 but he past away late last year, you see we were very close sharing a birthday and all especially last year 18 and 21 on same day (big birthdays in UK) so I was really upset and I was taking all my emotions out on here and I was doing things I didn't want to do to this fiction I had to delete and re write it all several times and its taken me so long to get it remotely right so it's late but here's my new chapter hope you all enjoy it R.I.P Adam Taylor I love you cousin

Sauli was sat with his head on the table almost asleep when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he sighed as he got the phone out of his pocket and answered it with out looking "I was a sleep who is it" Christian rolled his eyes looking at Katy who was fast asleep on the bed "it's me now as soon as the sun goes down tonight you need to get your arse over here and come deal with this" Sauli sat up rolling his eyes "I've told you Christian I don't do that, I'm not cheating on Adam" Christian looked at Katy then left the room so he didn't wake her up "fuck Sauli I don't mean that you know I can call you and not mean stuff like that, this is really serious it's Katy" Sauli rolled his eyes and went through the room ignoring Adam and Leila and went up to his bed room "why what's she done to you this time locked you in a room, beat you up or is she using you as a blood slave again?" Christian rubbed his head frustrated "okay one I don't need that memory again two no she's not that crazy any more" Sauli pulled out some clean jeans and a top to wear then put them down on the bed "well why are you bothering me" Christian was starting to get really angry "I'm bothering you because she's having a fucking break down every five minuets and that's fucked up she was also sat in floods of tears because she lost the only person she could call brother because of how long you were together and she won't get you back after throwing a knife in your foot and telling you she hated you" Sauli sort of laughed "she doesn't really deserve me back but I guess I do love her. Wait what do you mean breakdowns?" Christian smiled having finally got through to him "yes breakdowns I mean literally one minuet she's okay the next she's crying her eyes out" Sauli looked at the clock trying to guess how long he would be "who are you talking to" Christian turned to see Katy stood in the doorway of the living room smoking a cigarette, he ended the call with Sauli "oh no one just my therapist" Katy rolled her eyes but decided to pretend she believed him "I hate being trapped in like this makes me feel claustrophobic" Christian looked at her blank faced "I mean when I'm in a house I don't want to be in, I can't sleep and I need to get out and drive around get some air in my lungs" Christian looked at her "oh right yea well Katy you will get no air smoking those" Katy laughed walking to the table dropping the cigarette end in an empty bottle "you know you sound just like Sauli now, I don't like that" Christian looked at Katy hiding his fear so well when she turned round she walked over to him "hide the fear all you want your good at it normal people won't tell but I'm special remember am in your head" Christian could smell vodka on her breath he rolled his eyes "bottle in you bag?" Katy just smiled standing on her tiptoes and kissing Christian he smiled kissing her then thought about Tommy *oh god he will kill me* Christian pulled away and moved back from Katy "we can't Katy Tommy will kill me he's not scared to do things like that and I can't heal remember" Katy walked closer pushing herself against him almost falling when he tried to move "look hunny he won't get chance only I get to hurt you in good ways" she giggled winking at him *god help me*  Katy leant on him almost pushing them both over "I've missed you so much Christian, I wanted to come back to you so many times I wanted to just stand on your door step till you let me in but Sauli always stopped me telling me about your new girlfriend do you know how much it hurts to learn some one you love has a new girlfriend" Christian pulled Katy away standing her up straight "you need to sober up you can not be like this not now Katy not when your between me and a psychopath vampire I don't want to get hurt and am sure you don't want me to be either" Katy sighed looking at him "I'm just so lonely with out any one I've been lonely for so long and I don't want to be any more" Katy started to cry she looked down and sank to the floor Christian sat beside her "it's okay Katy let it out" she leant against him holding her face in her hands crying *why don't they love me like they claim they do, why am I always the one that gets hurt* Christian looked at Katy not knowing what to say or do wishing Sauli would be quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments letting me know what you think gives me new ideals and helps me to improve I love you all for staying with me I really need it right now <3


	45. Sauli's P.O.V

I'm just getting so confused I mean first everything's okay then Tommy walks out everything kicks off Katy tells me she hates me Adam leaves me and then me and Tommy, what happened we used to be like bros then something just clicked in my head and made me go mad do I really love Katy that much am willing to kill for her because I was close to killing him then he turned the tables and he was hitting me. Oh and now I need to get some one in to fix the kitchen we have just destroyed that room but back on subject, after everything that's gone off Katy is now with Christian what happening their like, I thought she hated him I mean she once locked him in our basement and slowly drained him for days now that was a hard thing to clean up, I mean I still can't believe she did that she's never been like that I still remember finding him how mad Katy was when she come home to see an ambulance pulling off the drive and then finding no Christian she was fuming with me didn't come out of her room or speak to me for days I just remember hearing her crying.

 

Oh fuck Adams back too why did he come back I didn't think he would want to be around me after yesterday what I told him, unless he just come back to sort the psychopath out. I'm going to miss him if he won't have me back, it will be lonely without him for the rest of my life and that's a long fucking time to be alone at least I'll have Katy I hope any way I better get their before she leaves because Christian won't be able to stop her he's probably terrified right now poor guy better get ready to go sort out this mess now. 


	46. Chapter 46

Katy tossed and turned in the bed then jumped awake with tears in her eyes *i hate dreaming* she looked around not seeing Christian then she realised she was laid in a bed she stood up looking around "Christian" when he didn't answer she went down into the living room "Christian" still no answer Katy sat in the chair with tears in her eyes "he's gone too and I can't go into the kitchen" Katy sighed getting her phone out to see a message 'sorry sweetie had to go to work boss called me I swear he hates me' Katy looked around the empty living room the big open space and she was alone after a few moments of looking around she noticed the hole Tommy left and started to cry *I can't be alone and locked in please* 

 

Adam woke up looking around seeing his mom still holding him on the sofa "what's wrong Adam love" Adam shook his head "nothing I just thought I heard Katy" Leila laughed a little "baby your not going crazy you probably did why don't you call her? Make sure she's all right" Adam nodded getting his phone from his pocket and going into the kitchen knowing Sauli wasn't their now he called Katy when she didn't answer he got worried then his phone started to ring he looked down answering it 

 

"Hello?" Katy looked at the wall not really paying attention "hello Katy are you their" Katy shook her self off as tears ran down her face "yea sorry" Adam closed his eyes and kept them like that for a short time finally opening them "are you okay Katy" Katy shook her head but knew she had to lie "I'm perfectly fine" *I just wish I didn't have to say that as a lie any more* Adam stood shocked "why would you tell me your perfectly fine then tell me your telling a lie saying that" Katy laughed "what do you mean I didn't.... Oh my god no" Katy dropped the phone and was sat speechless Adam looked at his self in the mirror then realised what was going on "it's not possible Adam it can't be" Katy was sat talking to herself Adam could hear talking but could hear a word of what she said "Katy, Katy answer me" Katy looked around reaching for her phone she ended the call "fuck I need to get to her!" 

 

Adam left the kitchen and headed into the living "mom I need your car keys now" Sauli was on his way out of the door "what's happening?" Adam panicked grabbing Sauli's arm and dragged him out of the house to the car "shut up, get in, drive" Sauli looked at Adam a little confused "I can't baby am going to Katy" Adam opened the door looking at Sauli "great so am I" he got in the car leaving Sauli a little shocked and speechless, after a moment Sauli got in wondering what was happening but thought best not to ask he just started the engine. 


	47. Chapter 47

Katy was up in the bedroom packing her stuff up when she heard a car "fucking hell let me stop the car first Adam" Adam jumped out before the car was stopped and ran up the drive to the front door Katy sighed shutting the door and pushing a set of draws in front of it. Adam couldn't see Katy downstairs so he headed up and tried to open the door when he fell to the floor he laid their for a moment in shock "Katy?" Katy sat on the bed looking at the door "Katy please come out?" She didn't answer just sat looking at the door Adam stood pushing against the door "come on Katy this isn't your fault" Sauli stood behind Adam shaking his head "she does this every year around about this time you know" Katy stood up when she heard Sauli and walked over to the door leaving the draws their "Sauli" Adam looked around at Sauli then back at the door "Sauli? Is that you?" Adam moved away from the door *why does she only want me* Adam looked at Sauli realising he didn't say that "of course it's me" katy stood silent by the door *how could he come back after all I did to him* Adam looked at Sauli then at the door and walked down stairs "Adam's gone Katy please let me in or do you want me to leave" Katy didn't answer she just stood looking at the door after a moment Sauli moved closer and tried to open the door "Katy please talk to me I want to make it all better" Katy shook her head "you can't make it better not this time" Sauli stood pushing the door slightly opening it seeing Katy stood by the door alone with tears on her face "Katy I love you like you are my sister I'm willing to kill any one that hurts you, I'm here now trying to force myself in because I know you need me even though you don't want me and even if I have to go out side climb up to the window and smash it just to get to you, I will because your a huge part in my life and I can't let anything happen to you" Sauli stood looking at Katy who had started to cry "am sorry I'm sorry am such a pathetic excuse for an adult, am sorry am such a little slut, am sorry I bit you and took away your life, am sorry I let Tommy beat the shit out of you, am sorry I threw that knife in your foot, am sorry I ran away with the Ferrari, am sorry am so sorry you had to bite Adam" she sank to the floor in floods of tears, Sauli was stood speechless looking at Katy through the gap he started to push harder trying to knock the draws out of the way "Katy no none of that was your fault none of it I'm glad I'm a vampire I'm happier now then I ever was in my miserable human life and am glad Adam now is yes it's sad it had to be done that way but I've never been more comfortable around Adam then I am right now the Ferrari that's your car I was wrong to stop you using it" Sauli managed to make a gap big enough for him to squeeze through Katy looked up to see him standing by her he put his hands out to her after a moment of looking at him she took them and Sauli pulled her up into his arms "it's okay sweetie am here now" Katy put her arms around Sauli to hold herself up as she cried on his shoulder "Katy you need to tell me what's happened while I've not been with you so I can help the best I can" Katy pulled away from Sauli with tears in her eyes "I'm a slut" Sauli shook his head "no you are not, Katy what put that idea in your head" Katy looked away from Sauli "I tried to get Christian to sleep with me I want to be with Christian I love him" Sauli shook his head "that doesn't make you a slut" Katy ignored him continuing "but I want to be with Tommy I love him deep down I always will" Sauli looked at her for a moment blank faced "that still doesn't make you a slut that makes you a confused lonely girl that's trying to block her self out, some one that can't handle her feelings and needs some help from her loving family" Katy looked away from Sauli avoiding eye contact "I can't do this I can't cope with this Sauli." Sauli pulled Katy's face up to look at him her eye icy blue from sadness "you can't run away from your past you of all people should know that, you can do this and you can pull through this for yourself and for me. Do you know how much me and Adam love you I don't know what happened but Adam was in fit and he had to get to you he got out of the car before it even stopped he only cared about getting to you not even his own safety now that proves love to me" Katy had small tears running down her cheeks "I fucked everything up I should have told you from the start" Sauli looked at her confused "told me what?" *has she gone crazy or something* Katy pulled away from Sauli slapping him "I certainly haven't gone crazy those mind reader that you got told about when we went to the vampire club the ones you had to kill when you meet them...." Sauli looked at Katy shocked "oh my god your one of them"


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So been a few days since last update here's a nice long chapter enjoy :D

Katy looked at Sauli as he rubbed his cheek "what the fuck Katy how can" Katy shook her head moving towards Sauli, Sauli didn't know what to do he stepped back looking at Katy "we are not different we just have something special about us I have always had this ability, I love you Sauli" *please Sauli don't do this to me* Adam sat up looking to the stairs he couldn't hear anything and he was worried, he got up and walked up the stairs quietly "how could you let them tell me that you have to kill that kind of vampire and let me hate them all this time and your one" Katy shook her head trying hard not to cry "they got to you first am sorry Sauli I didn't mean for this I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to freak out like this but it's not just me in this family" Sauli looked at Katy confused "Adam can two Sauli he's probably right outside because of what I've just been thinking I can't lose you, you can't do this to me now please" Adam stood by the door looking in *please baby I love you don't leave us please* Sauli looked to the door seeing Adam with fear in his eyes "I love you both how could I hurt you.... But how could you lie to me Katy" Katy looked at Sauli hugging him "Thank you oh god I thought you was going to leave" Adam pushed his way into the room and walked over to them both *are you okay Katy* Katy broke away from Sauli looking at Adam just as Katy was about to hug him his phone started to ring what sounded like a guitar. Adam rolled his eyes "that's Tommy's ring tone" Katy looked at Sauli finally snapping back to what's really wrong deep with in her heart "oh god" Sauli looked at Katy knowing what was coming "why him why now I can't handle this, I need help please help me" Sauli looked at katy a little shocked *well at least this time she admitted to needing help* Adam looked at Sauli with that glare he uses when he's done something wrong "she does know what your thinking jack ass" Sauli rolled his eyes "look what ever Adam but we need to help Katy because inside that hard shell I always knew their was a scared little girl and here she is."

 

 

Sauli pulled Katy into his arms holding her tight "Sauli I can't do this" Adam went and sat on the end of the bed and watched them "come on don't say that of course you can, come on let's go to the bed go sit on the bed" Sauli started shuffling backwards towards the bed pulling Katy along with him Adam frowned seeing what was happening "how could one man cause all this pain" Katy looked at Adam her eyes blood read from pain with spikes of icy blue as Sauli pulled her onto the bed "this is hardly anything compared to before we got married, he's probably going to get like that again" Adam shook his head pulling Katy between them both "don't say that sweetie he won't he does love you" Katy shook her head crying "of course he does but he has no idea how to express that and he doesn't think before he open his mouth and he.... Well he.... oh god I love him so much" Sauli held Katy protectively while she cried "if you love him this much Katy then go tell him you do" Katy turned to look up at Sauli "why am I such a fuck up at everything" Sauli shook his head "now you know that's not true your trying to change the subject why don't you want to face Tommy" Katy looked down at her legs hiding her face "what if he rejects me" Tommy looked at Adam with a look of pure fear in his eyes "if he rejects you of course he won't he loves you too Katy, that's why we was fighting because he gave up he couldn't stand fighting for you and you just ignoring him no matter what he did he was too hurt to go on" Katy looked at Adam then up at Sauli "do you really think we could be together and happy?" Sauli smiled "of course you can Katy, Adam knows Tommy well enough to know he's not like that any more don't you Adam" Katy looked at Adam a little confused and he looked at Sauli obviously pissed off he rolled his eyes then looked at Katy "me and Tommy dated for a while, back after the AMAs and he wasn't like this or what you have showed me that's not him any more, plus I have seen a lot of his girlfriends and they are fine never fought I was actually quiet close to one of them she told me every thing but when they finally got together as boyfriend and girlfriend the relationship lasted about two week" Katy looked at him a little hurt but pushed it off remembering Christian "what happened why did it end" Adam shrugged "well Tommy told me he got bored and he didn't like commitment and he was too busy with the music but I could see in his eyes something else but I never could get it out of him" Katy nodded "sounds like Tommy he never did want to talk but bravo for finally coming out to someone Tommy" Sauli laughed looking at Adam as he was pulling his phone from his pocket "dam thing keeps vibrating its not even on vibrate...." 

 

 

*Oh my god Katy don't freak out* Adam lifted the phone up showing Katy and Sauli a call connected to Tommy, Katy instantly freaked out grabbing the phone and ending the call "what the fuck Adam seriously what the fuck" Sauli took the phone from Katy before she threw it at Adam "maybe it was a good thing he's just heard every thing now maybe he will start to grow up" Adam looked at Sauli "yea Sauli is right you know he's just heard exactly how you feel about him and the fear you have about being together maybe he might feel the same way you should go home and talk to him" Sauli pulled Katy back into his arms protectively earning a look from Adam "Sauli.... ALONE" Katy pulled from his grasp and sighed "all this fuss I feel so pathetic, I just need to" Katy stopped talking not knowing what to say next, Adam and Sauli sat looking at her waiting for her to carry on instead she just stood up and left the room *space I need space and my car* Adam looked at Sauli "she wants space and her car I think she's going for a drive" Sauli rolled his eyes "hope she doesn't get herself another speeding ticket" Adam got up and went to the window "yea she made me feel sick in that car, here she goes now" Sauli listened to the tyres screech on the road and the car speed off "maybe you should call Tommy back" Sauli held Adams phone out to him, after he saw Katy's car reach the end of the road he turned and looked to Sauli taking his phone "do you think she's going to see him now" Adam put his phone on speaker as he called Tommy looking at Sauli who just nodded.

 

 

Tommy heard his phone start to ring he looked down seeing it was Adam, he dried his eyes and answered the call "hey Adam." Adam looked at Sauli he could hear the sadness in his voice "hey I just wanted to make sure you was okay, how much did you hear" Tommy sighed looking down at his hand "all of it" Sauli smiled looking at Adam knowing this was good "d-does she really feel that way" Tommy felt a tear roll down his face he quickly wiped it away waiting for Adams response "of course she does do you know how hard it was to get into the room, Sauli didn't give up though he really does love her maybe that's why he went all fist of glory on you" Sauli raised his eyebrow at Adam *I'd do it again too if he hurts Katy* Adam looked at him mouthing 'shut the fuck up' Tommy looked at his cloths that were covered in Sauli's blood and sighed "yea am sorry about that Sauli I guess sometime's I go a little phyco" Adam looked at Sauli then back at the phone "how did you know I was here?" Tommy rolled his eyes "am not stupid you know I can tell its on speaker and I can hear 2 people breathing, I ruled out Katy because I can see her sat in her car on the drive way she's been there a few moments now" Sauli and Adam looked at each other "oh yea I also phoned to tell you she could be coming your way" Tommy ended the call as Katy got out of the car walking up to the house. 


	49. Chapter 49

Tommy stood looking out of the upstairs window at Katy he could see her wiping away tears *I'm such a dick!* Katy heard his voice in her head and looked up to the window seeing him, he instantly backed away from the window, Katy shook her head and walked into the house and to the kitchen Leila was sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee she looked up to see Katy "oh hi hunny thought you was Tommy then" Katy smiled looking at her "no just me is Tommy upstairs?" She smiled sweatily even though she knew the answer, Leila looked at Katy a little shocked "your here to see him? I thought you were through with him" Katy laughed "no we used to do this all the time but I'm putting an end to it I can't take this stress" Leila nodded looking at Katy's eyes noticing they turned green for a split second "oh I hear you loud and clear on that one, yea any way he's upstairs" Katy smiled taking a bottle of blood out of the fridge "thanks I think I ought to face him hadn't I" Leila looked at Katy sympathetically "it will be okay hunny" Katy shut the fridge looking at Leila "I know." She gave Leila a reassuring smile then walked out of the kitchen.

 

After a moment of standing at the bottom of the stairs, Katy took a deep breath and walked up to the room she saw Tommy in. Standing in the door way she looked at Tommy who was stood looking out of the window "maybe you should stop moping around like a child and fight for what you want" Tommy turned to see Katy in the door way "I.. Katy what are you doing here" Katy tossed him the bottle "you look a little pale drink up" Tommy caught the bottle then looked at Katy "I'm always pale don't tell me what to do" Katy looked at him "don't attitude with me Thomas" Tommy slammed the bottle on the dresser at the side of him "my name is Tommy, Kathleen" Katy turned away from him for a moment with a look of shock on her face then turned back "am sorry what did you just call me I didn't quiet hear that" Tommy had a smirk on his face when he looked back at her "Kathleen Kathleen Kathleen" Katy walked over to him getting in his face her eyes slowly turning black when he pushed her back from him and looked at her "why did I even bother coming back to make things right I thought when you heard every thing on the phone you would have grown up but no look at you" Tommy laughed "grow up look all that made me feel was heartbroken that you can't see us together and happy" Katy looked at him shocked and surprised "and this is exactly why look at what you've done with in 5 minuets, I.... I hate you" Tommy got into Katy's face "why come back if you hate me" Katy had tears in her eyes as she pushed him slightly from her face "I HATE YOU" Tommy laughed "of course you do you know what I hate you for all you've put me through I hate you for the pain I've gone through for all this time I've been without you I've been dead inside I get you back I'm so terrified that I keep fucking up so if any one should hate someone it should be me hating you... In fact you know something I do hate you right now" Katy looked Tommy losing her rag she looked him in the eyes and pushed him against the wall pinning him there, Tommy looked at her scared seeing her pure black eyes he was scared of what she might do to him he knew she was capable of killing him before she was a vampire and now she is one and she could easily rip out his throat........


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter today I will be posting a chapter tomorrow before I leave and I'll be on holiday for a week with no wifi I won't be able to post another chapter till I get back sorry guys but I hope you enjoy the 2 I'm posting for you

Katy pinned Tommy to the wall looking at his scared face she could feel her heart melt as she looked at him and instead of shouting at him she pressed her lips to his kissing him long and passionately, he kissed her back pulling away after a moment "still hate me?" Katy smiled looking at him she kissed him once more pressing herself close to him *I fucking love you so much right now katy* Katy pulled away from Tommy smiling "I want to be with you Tommy, I do but the fighting has got to stop, leaving me has got to stop" Tommy nodded looking at her "it will I promise for you baby" Katy looked at him then backed up a little "drink please your really pale" he picked up the bottle and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge sighing "don't sigh at me Thomas I hate it when you do that" Tommy raised and eye brow at her "don't call me Thomas" Katy smiled at him "be a good boy then and maybe you might get a little treat too" she winked looking at him, he looked at her intrigued and opened the bottle drinking some "so is this official now were together" Katy turned round from a little mirror in the corner "we'll is that what you want?" Tommy shrugged "I want a fresh start me and you to be able to start over I want to get to know the new Katy in 300 years you can not be the same shy lonely little girl I fell in love with when I was 10 remember all the play dates we had am sure my mom and your mom were trying to make us fall in love, then when we dated when I turned 16 and come to marry at you at 20. I still remember how happy your mom was when I asked her and your dad for permission to marry you not like I wouldn't if he said no I loved you so much" Katy looked at him smiling "I remember my mum told me when I went to her after you left that they did it together because they wanted to join the family's together and oh how much fun we had. You know I still remember the day when I was 11 and watched a wedding I remember saying to my mom 'I want to marry Thomas mommy' she smiled and said some day then a few week later we played weddings" he laughed "oh god remember when it come to the now kiss the bride I wouldn't kiss you because I didn't want girl germs" Katy smiled looking at him then turned away crying a little "are you okay Katy?" Katy wiped her eyes smiling "just those memory's make me cry not because am sad I just remember all those times, I remember when we went climbing trees I was such a little copy" Tommy walked over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind "oh yea you copied every thing I did no matter what your mom said no other girl would have done what you did that day we climbed right to the top" Katy smiled putting her hands on his "and I was scared to come back down so you helped me told me that it's not scary I trusted you with my life that day and I did every day afterwards and still do now" Tommy smiled looking at them both in the mirror "what did we do to deserve what happened to us" Katy looked at him a little confused "what do you mean Tommy we get to live forever" Tommy shook his head "yea we do but we don't get to have children we get hunted down and we never get to see day light all the beautiful sights of the day" Katy pulled out of his arms and turned to look him in the eyes "baby we get the beautiful stars the moon light walks, I think their more romantic than anything" Tommy smiled "oh gosh yea because it was under the stars and the moon the night...." Katy smiled stopping him by kissing him. 

 

After a moment she broke away looking at him "I'd love to stay up all day talking about the past but I'm tired and some of it I don't want to think about right now baby" Tommy smiled pulling her into his arms "lets go to bed smiling for once" Katy smiled looking at him "you've changed so much" Tommy smiled "and by that you mean" Katy pulled out of his hug pulling him to the bed "your cuddles, their longer and more loving" Tommy rolled his eyes taking his top and jeans off, Katy smiled looking at Tommy "lets go to my room I need pyjamas and I prefer my bed" Tommy looked at Katy raising his eye brow "so I just got down to my boxers to go to bed and now were walking down the hall" Katy smiled standing up walking around to Tommy putting her hands on his chest "I like this view so much though" Tommy put his hands on Katy's pulling them from his chest he kissed her head softly "baby I love you so much lets not rush this please" Katy sighed holding his hands "I know I know it's just been so long since I saw your beautiful body" Tommy frowned felling tears in his eyes "I never want to lose you again Katy." Katy tightened her grip on Tommy's hands protectively "you won't baby you won't" Tommy smiled pulling his hands from Katy's "come on then let's go to bed" Katy smiled taking his hand and pulling him out of the door and down the hall to her room "whoa baby!" Tommy stood in the door way looking at Katy as she opened her draws to get a night dress out "you can get in bed you know" Tommy looked at Katy nodding as he walked over to the bed and laid down watching Katy as she pulled a pair of short shorts and a skimpy vest top from the draw "dam Sauli's not done the washing again it's his turn, now am running out of cloths" Tommy smirked looking at the cloths Katy pulled from the draw "hey am not complaining" Katy laughed sticking her tongue out at him as she pulled her top off, Tommy tried to look away feeling awkward but couldn't resist watching her as she took her bra off and pulled the vest top on, her hard nipples poking through the top Tommy put the covers over himself as he felt his manhood harden as he watched Katy pull her jeans down down leaving her thong on she turned to him smiling as she pulled up her shorts "are you okay?" Tommy nodded trying to hide the fact he was turned on after a moment Katy smiled and got in bed with him cuddling up close as he turned adjusting himself so Katy wouldn't feel his hard manhood he laid watching Katy slowly fall asleep eventually falling asleep himself.


	51. Katy's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the last one before I go on holiday hope you enjoy :)

What the fuck just happened I just made up with him I was about to rip his throat out but his eyes those beautiful hazel eyes I couldn't look into them and ever think about hurting him I, I just fell in love with him all over again, not that I ever stopped loving him. Those eyes haven't changed though their the first thing that came to mind if any one ever said what do you love best about him, it was always his eyes they showed his true feelings when I looked deep enough I could read him like a book. 

 

Any way back on track how did that even happen from about to kill him to kissing him to talking about our past, although it was so good to be in his arms and to be held by him I missed him so much I can't let him go now for any one or any thing. Sauli will freak when he finds out what happened and I know he will because of Adam I just have to make sure I don't let my guard down enough for Adam to get in and find out I know I'm stronger and more experienced than him I can close myself off if he does get in just takes a lot of energy.

 

And I know Tommy wants to go slow with all this but I can't help but get a little hot and bothered when he's in front of me with no top on like that I really missed that body, yea he ain't big and buff macho man like all the girls go for but I tell you he's stronger then any one of those with out all the huge gross muscles and that's how I love him my Tommy just the way he is and always has been. I swear when I turned round after getting changed it was so hard to hold back my laughter he was hard I could tell from his facial expression I don't know why he didn't just tell me I might have been able to help his aching member, but he wants to take it slow and he seemed to be handling not showing me so well when it poked me in the back I almost said something but didn't want to embarrass him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time I just kept getting busy and didn't get to writing had all the ideas their sorry I kept you waiting so long I just wrote the end bit while dropping to sleep I feel terrible for making you wait am so sorry I love you guys

"Sauli?" Sauli looked over at Adam "yea" Adam looked down with tears in his eyes "why did you do it?" Sauli looked at him confused then it hit him what Adam was talking about "I don't know" Adam looked at him a stray tear rolling down his face "tell me now please tell me why" Sauli looked down avoiding Adams eyes he didn't know if he could tell him their was silence for a few minuets then Adam stood up and walked away from Sauli.  Sauli looked up "we had a fight" Adam turned back to Sauli shocked "you did it because we had a fight we fight all the time but we always get back together" Sauli shook his head "you threw me out of here with all my cloths and told me you never wanted to see me again, because something went missing and I had been here alone all day you thought I stole it, but I was actually fast asleep" Sauli looked down upset, ashamed and scared of losing Adam. 

 

After a moment Adam looked at Sauli who was sat with his head down and tears in his eyes "wait you mean oh god I'm so stupid" Sauli looked up at Adam confused he got up off the bed and walked over to him "baby what do you mean" Adam sighed looking up at Sauli "after I threw you out I found the ring I was looking for and I was so embarrassed of myself that I didn't call if I'd have called you none of that would have happened I pushed you away" Sauli looked at Adam a little dumb struck "Adam none of this could have been avoided by a phone call if I didn't do that I might not have come back I might not have loved you as much as I did before baby that changed me I realised that ill never find another handsome beautiful man to have a deep caring loving relationship with like I do with you, I realised after that night your the one for me and that will never change" Adam looked at him for a moment tears starting to form in his eyes "so your saying if you didn't do that you wouldn't have come back to me?" Sauli took Adams hands in his "I don't know baby I was angry you called me a thief a lier and told me you didn't love me and didn't want to see me again. But now were happy were together and we love each other" Adam sighed knowing Sauli was right but it still hurt to hear what he had just said, Adam looked down "maybe we should just go to bed"  Sauli frowned pulling Adams face up to look him in the eyes "what's wrong baby tell me please" Adam shook his head pulling away from Sauli and turning to leave "I'm tired that's all I didn't sleep well last night crying in my mom's arms" Sauli raised an eye brow following him "now I know that's a lie because you wasn't crying I walked through that room if you had been crying your mom would have killed me" Adam carried on walking ignoring Sauli when he reached his room he stopped in the door way "do you love me enough to come back?" Sauli stood looking at Adam "what the fuck are--" It finally hit Sauli what Adam was talking about and it must have shown on his face because when Adam turned round he knew he didn't have to tell him or explain what was wrong "baby I didn't mean it like that" Adam folded his arms and looked at him "what did you mean then because it pretty much sounded like you don't love me" Adam started to cry and he tried to shut the door on Sauli's face but he put his foot on the door stopping him "don't you dare ever think that Adam I love you to the end of the universe and back" Sauli pushed the door open and threw himself on Adam acting dominant for a change kissing him passionately as he pushed him towards the wall  Adam pulled away trying to stay mad at Sauli but couldn't resist knowing he loved Sauli as much as Sauli loved him he kissed Sauli back sliding his tongue into Sauli's mouth Sauli pulled away raising his eye brow "oh no you don't I'm having control I'm going to pleasure you now get your pants off and get on the bed" 

 

Adam looked at Sauli trying to decide if he was being serious "I mean it Lambert get undressed and get on that fucking bed" Sauli moved away from Adam and pointed at the bed, Adam sighed pulling Sauli back to him "baby I really am exhausted I want this to be special cant we just wait one day and have some fun when we wake up before we go back to Katy" Sauli felt rejected when he looked at Adam he could feel Adams hardening manhood on his leg, he knew its what they both needed but he didn't have it in him to force Adam like Adam forces him most nights "yea fine what ever you want sweetie" Adam sighed "I knew you would do this, it's not that I don't want you believe me I fucking do you can feel my dick can't you but I'm exhausted these last few nights have been hell and I've been struggling to sleep in the day and I'm going to struggle today because we're in my house were my dad can find us. Baby I love you I really do but I don't have the energy for it okay" Sauli nodded having ignored half of what Adam said he thought best to pretend he agreed "come on then let's get in bed were I can hold you close and protect you" Adam smiled walking to the bed he pushed off his shoe with his foot then the other and sat on the end of the bed "you sleeping in your cloths or getting changed" Sauli shrugged kicking his boots off and pulling his top and jeans off standing in boxers looking at Adam who was still fully clothed "baby talk to me please I hate the silent treatment and you know it I just really need to sleep I don't even have the energy to fight with you right now" Sauli sighed about to be really sarcastic then chose not to knowing it would piss Adam off "sorry I'm just... Tired I guess like you" Adam sighed pulling his top and jeans off "am sorry okay what more do you want me to do beg get on my knees and grovel" Sauli got into bed ignoring Adam *dramaqueen* Adam rolled his eyes "okay you know I heard that" Sauli smirked "you was supposed to now are you going to lay down and hug me or sit their all day" Adam laughed laying down behind Sauli snuggling up to his back putting his head in Sauli's neck "I love you" Sauli just laid holding Adams hand smiling even though he was still mad he couldn't resist Adam "I love you too"


	53. Chapter 53

Katy woke up and yawned looking at the clock it said 4 pm she sighed turning over to face Tommy, he was laid sleeping silently Katy smiled looking at him after a moment she got up and headed down the hall to use the bathroom she heard her phone buzzing and turned round "we're did I leave that thing" she found it in the spare room and answered it "hello?" She turned looking in the mirror "Katy it's me I got you your blood but its a little short I almost got caught" the guy on the phone was breathing heavy like he had been running "oh god Mitchell are you okay?" Katy looked round the rooms making sure no one had woken up then headed down stairs "I'm fine I'm fine but I'm short by about six bags" Katy opened the fridge realising she only had 2 bottles left "I'm going to need more in about a week" Mitchell's eyes widened as he walked down the dark hall way "what this normally last you 2 maybe 3 weeks tops" Katy sighed "well I have 3 more mouths round here an old vampire lover of mine I thought was dead and 2 others trust me I didn't plan this, it just sort of happened" Mitchell sighed "just meet me at the normal spot with $140 at about 4 am" Katy raised an eye brow "why 4 can it not be earlier I have 2 bottles left and 5 people to feed" Mitchell sighed frustrated and angry "okay okay make it midnight" he hung up not wanting to get angrier Katy frowned taking a bottle from the fridge drinking a little then wrote a note and pined it to the fridge putting the blood back she went up to Sauli's room and got some jeans out for Tommy to wear then went to get Tommy's top from the spare room she laughed picking up his dirty jeans "hope you like commando Tommy" Tommy stood in the door way his eye brow raised "I certainly do and I know you do" Katy jumped dropping all the cloths as she turned around "Tommy don't do that" Tommy laughed at her "sorry baby but I couldn't resist, now what you doing up" Katy sighed picking the cloths back up off the floor "I woke up then thought I might as well do Sauli's jobs so I have some cloths to wear and food to eat" Tommy smiled watching her "right so let me guess you do his jobs a lot?" Katy nodded walking past Tommy and down to the bedroom putting the clean jeans and Tommy's top on the bed she went to the corner and picked up the laundry basket "you should make him do his own cloths then he might start doing the jobs" Katy rolled her eyes walking out of the room by Tommy again "he won't do that I tried he just went and bought new jeans when he got to his last pair so I just tend to do it" she left the basket at the top of the stairs and went to Sauli's room to get his dirty cloths over by the basket she found a small box wrapped up with a gift tag "what's this" Tommy stood in the door way looking at her "what are you doing" she picked the box up and looked at the tag "it's for me but what for its not like... Oh god it's my birthday!!!!" 

 

"How could I forget my own birthday" Tommy's eyes winded as he looked at her "it's oh god I can't believe this" Katy stood looking at the box not knowing what to do Tommy walked over taking it from her and putting it back on the floor "Katy it's okay I've done this a few times its normal when you've had over a hundred birthdays and after the past couple of days I can't blame you for forgetting" Katy sighed looking at Tommy "300 I'm 300 today Tommy why do you want such an old bitch like me you could have any hot young little slut you want" Tommy shook his head wrapping his arms around Katy "because I want you Katy I love you" Katy wrapped her arms around Tommy needing some form of comfort "really?" Tommy rolled his eyes "of course I want you I've wanted you more every day and I found you finally baby I found you and now I found you am finally happy" Katy stood back looking into Tommy's eyes "I'm happy too, now I have you back" Tommy smiled looking at her "I love you so much" Katy pulled him to her kissing him softly after a moment he broke the kiss "are you all right baby?" Katy smiled looking at him "yea I'm fine, oh I have to go pick up some things later want me to drop you off at home so you can get some cloths and things then you can come back here in your car" Tommy smiled "can do how long will you be gone?" Katy shrugged "I don't know I need to go get some food for us since we're almost out and I have to meet Mitchell at 12 to pick up the blood and I was supposed to be meeting a friend from across town for a meal but I can change that to another day" Tommy smiled picking up the basket of cloths "lets go get some of this in the wash when the sun goes down you could head out and do that shopping" Katy smiled walking down the hall to get her basket then headed downstairs to the laundry room "thank you" Tommy looked at her and shrugged "well I couldn't just stand and watch you do all this" Katy smiled *you have no idea what I mean* she took the basket throwing all the dark colours in the washing machine and setting it off "why do you have two washing machines?" Katy laughed loading the other with colours "do you really think I could manage with one when I have to do this every few weeks I've been doing this for ten years" Tommy nodded his head "I guess your right am going to go get dressed then bring these back down here" Tommy pulled on his dirty boxer shorts then turned to leave.

 

Katy stood up watching him as he left then went to get her phone from the kitchen *text her and change the date get dressed sort those cloths out then head off to do the shopping* she typed out a text explain why she couldn't meet with Joey then hit send and turned to go upstairs when her phone started ringing katy answered wondering who it was "hello?" Christian smiled clearing his through "happy birthday Katy." Katy sighed with relief "oh Christian thank you" Christian wiped his eyes knowing she had gone back to Tommy "just wanted to wish you a happy birthday now were talking" Katy could hear the sadness in his voice "Christian am sorry I know what I did was so wrong I lead you on I was confused ---" Christian hung up on her knowing what she was going to say he didn't want to hear it he just wanted her to be happy with Tommy. Katy looked at her phone "why am I such a fuck up" Tommy stood in the door way looking at Katy, "Katy?" Katy looked up at him stood in the door way she smiled at him but dint answer just dropped her phone on the table and sighed "are you okay Katy" Katy nodded walking over to Tommy "I'm fine just had something on my mind I don't want to talk about, any way I'm going to get dressed" Tommy smiled "okay then but I'm here if you need to talk" Katy smiled walking past Tommy "I know baby I know" Katy left Tommy in the kitchen and went to get dressed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a long time been going through some things but am back now and good here's a new chapter

Adam sighed shaking Sauli "baby wake up you phones bugging me now it keeps ringing" Sauli groaned opening his eyes "were is it?" Adam shrugged rolling over sighing as Sauli got out of bed, he walked over to his cloths finding his phone in the pocket "it's Tommy you answer it" Adam didn't answer he had already fallen back to sleep Sauli sighed answering the phone "what happened did you kill her" Tommy rolled his eyes "no I didn't kill her she's getting dressed do you realise what day it is?" Sauli shrugged his shoulder "no should I" Tommy shook his head listening to Katy walking around upstairs "let me remind you what's beside your washing basket in your room" Sauli stood in silence for a moment trying to think then realised "holy shit it's Katy's birthday" Tommy sighed frustrated "yea even she forgot Sauli she's so upset, she asked me why I want an old bitch like her when I can have any hot young slut I want" Sauli raised his eye brow "so is this official, you two are together now" Tommy rolled his eyes hearing Katy coming downstairs "sure hey I'll ring you later Brian" Sauli laughed "what the fuck are you talking about" Tommy hung up and went to the laundry room.

Sauli walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "Adam wake up" Adam rolled over facing Sauli "baby I'm tired I want to sleep some more" Sauli rolled his eyes "so do I but we don't have time for that its Katy's birthday" Adam sighed "seriously you never thought to tell me" Sauli looked away ashamed "I forgot" Adam got out of bed and walked over to the closet "how could you forget your best friends birthday" Sauli sighed gathering his cloths up "I'm not fighting with you again" he left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom to get dressed. Adam sighed pulling out some cloths *cant even fucking talk to him now with out him flying off the handle* Sauli walked back into the room and grabbed his phone "I'll meet you back at Katy's I got to pick up the cake before they shut" Adam shrugged "yea what ever" Sauli walked to the door then stopped turning and looking at Adam "I love you Adam" Adam sighed ignoring him "baby I'm sorry if I seem a dick but I can't handle and process all of this I don't even know what happened with Katy and Tommy last night, and about last night I get it you weren't in a fit state for that and am sorry" Adam sighed looking at Sauli "just forget it okay go get the cake I'll meet you there" Adam turned around and threw his jeans and top on the bed ignoring Sauli. Sauli looked at Adam then left the room shutting the door Sauli walked down the hall and out to the car *I love you Adam why do you do this to me* Adam turned round realising Sauli had left he sat on the end of the bed and sighed starting to get dressed.

"Baby who was that?" Katy looked down at Tommy smiling Tommy smiled looking up at Katy she was wearing a pink knee high dress with a low cut neck showing cleavage and some 6" black stiletto heels "wow" Katy blushed holding her hand out to Tommy to help him up "come on I have to go get the shopping I'll drop you off" Tommy stood up then took Katy's hand pulling her to him "you look beautiful Katy" she smiled blushing again "you aren't too bad your self" Katy giggled kissing him softly "what you got to do today then shopping and pick up what?" Katy smiled looking at him "I have to go get the blood from Mitchell he gets it for me" Tommy laughed slightly "wait Mitchell he gets mine for me what a small world" Katy raised her eye brow "Tommy he's the only guy in the area it's kinda obvious he would get yours for you" Tommy shrugged "I know of others and you don't want to know what they do" Katy shook her head and sighed "just come on I need to get sorted and get home I just want to go to sleep again" Tommy looked at Katy and smiled "come on then" *I hope we won't be doing much sleeping tonight* Katy looked at him and smiled knowing he didn't know she just heard that "I'll go get my phone and car key from the kitchen Katy turned to the kitchen and went to get her phone and key "dam I left my credit card at Adams can you call him and tell him I'll go pick it up" Tommy nodded as he looked at Katy "I forgot how beautiful you are" Katy blushed as the walked past him taking his hand and going to the car.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I keep coming and then I disappeare for a while it's just I have so much buzzing through my head at the moment (I think I ought to plan to girl time therapy with my friends) it makes it so hard for me to focus on one thing with all this but I've sat had a good think and read of my fic and come to the point I'm at now I hope you guys enjoy this leave me feed back :)
> 
> P.s. Remember the righting in *inside these* are what some one is thinking

Tommy pulled his hand from Katy's and walked round to the passenger side getting in, Katy smiled as she got into the car "how could you afford a car like this" Katy looked at him raising an eye brow "that's my business, now were do you live?" Tommy half smiled "Oh I live near Adam about a block away" Katy smiled starting the car and pulling out of the drive "oh remind me I must phone some one to come fix that window" Tommy looked up at the still smashed open window "won't some one try to burgle you" Katy laughed looking at the empty road and put her foot down "so you like to drive fast then." Katy looked at Tommy for a moment then back at the road "yea and Sauli hates it as much as Adam" Katy slowed the car down looking back at Tommy "sorry I was speeding" Tommy laughed looking at Katy as she put her eyes back on the road "sorry I drive faster then you" Katy raised an eye brow "don't tempt me Tommy" Katy pulled up on the block before Adams "apartments very nice so which is yours" Tommy looked out of the window "oh the top one pent house" Katy looked at him a little shocked "wow I just realised something I used to live in these apartments just before meeting Sauli and I never managed to bump into you" Tommy got out of the car and smiled "I'll see you back home in a little bit okay" Katy looked up at him then put the car in park getting out and walking round to him "baby take me up for a little drink please I've not had much" Tommy rolled his eyes *well I guess she has to one day* Katy looked at him trying not to act shocked "are you all right Katy?" Katy shook it off looking up at Tommy "am fine baby can we please go have that drink because some one in these apartments are smelling very nice to me right now" Tommy shook his head taking Katy's hand and walking up the steps into the building.

They stood in the lift and Katy smiled kissing Tommy on the cheek he looked back at her feeling a sudden urge to push her against the lift wall and kiss her *am sorry Katy.* katy looked up at him puzzled, just as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, she resisted shocked then pushed her hands up into his hair trying to pull him closer as they kissed she moaned into his mouth wanting more, Tommy pulled away and moved down her neck gently biting earning more and more moans from her "O oh god t Tommy" the lift doors opened and Katy took it as her chance to take over she pushed him from her and over to door of his apartment pinning him to it, Katy bit his neck earning moans of mixed pain and pleasure. Tommy put his hand on the door handle opening it as they fell into the room Tommy pulled Katy off his neck, he kicked the door shut and picked Katy up she wrapped her legs around his body kissing him again *Sauli's going to kill me* Katy pulled away from his lips giving him a sexy smile she moved to his ear whispering "fuck me baby" she smiled as the electricity shot through them, the pressed herself into his neck biting again he moaned as he carried Katy to his room as fast as he could without falling "fuck right their yes!!!" He walked into the room and looked to see his room mate Jake looking through his things Tommy dropped Katy with out realising it she sat looking at him and the little blood on his neck from her biting "got yourself another slut" Katy looked round and stood up flushed with embarrassment and ran out of the apartment down to the car.

Jake smiled "knew that wouldn't last long" Tommy turned to stop Katy but she was gone "what the fuck is wrong with you" Jake raised his eye brow pulling a wedding photo and old fashioned wedding ring from Tommy's draw! "You tell me what's wrong with you man" Tommy looked down shaking his head "how many times have I told you to stay out of my room" Jake ignored him "married the Tommy I know would never get married can't even stay with a girl for more then 2 week afraid of commitment" Tommy looked him in the eyes *I swear to god I'm going to kill you* "it's different with her" Jake laughed "I can't wait to see this crash and burn like the rest" Tommy walked over snatching the photo "see this girl here the girl I'm stood with, that was her I finally found her and you just called her a slut now get out of my fucking room!" Jake stood up throwing the ring at Tommy "I'll get you back one day Ratliff this won't last" he stormed out of the room to his room grabbing a bottle of whiskey on way Tommy shook his head picking the ring up off the floor he got his phone out and called Adam.

Adam looked down at his phone and sighed answering it "hey" Tommy sat on the edge of the bed putting the photo and ring down "hey Adam has Katy got their yet she should be on her way" Adam shook his head "no why what's wrong?" Tommy pushed his draw shut and laid back on the bed "Jake was going through my things again as me and Katy got into room and I dropped her I didn't mean to, but then he called her a slut she got up and ran" Adam rolled his eyes "why haven't you kicked him out yet remember it was him that broke me and you up" Tommy frowned "I know I know I just hope I can move out soon he is mental any way I thought we could surprise Katy later, if you keep her busy till about 1 am then bring her home" Adam shrugged "sure whatever see you later" Tommy stood up looking at his fingers as he walked to the window "Adam are you okay" Adam shook his head *no I'm not* "yea I'm fine it's nothing a good sleep won't fix" Adam hung up before Tommy could ask him something else and sat in silence looking at his reflection "when will it start to reflect the real me"


	56. Chapter 56

Adam sat looking in the mirror he wiped his tears away and put some make-up on, when he was finished he looked at himself and sighed "I look half decent half exhausted, hope I don't see anyone tonight" he looked to the window when he heard a car pull up on the drive "put on a smile act like nothing's wrong it's Katy's day" Adam walked down stairs forcing a smile on his face he walked straight through the room to the kitchen and got a glass of water he waited till he heard the door open "I'm in here Katy am going to come with you is that okay" Adam drank some water waiting for an answer from her "Katy?" Adam walked into the room to see his dad stood looking at him with disappointment in his eyes. Adam dropped the glass shocked and frightened "oh my god" Eber laughed "what's the matter scared of your old man" Adam ran but found the back doors locked and no key "oh come on Adam I just want to see my disappointment of a son" Eber walked into the kitchen looking at Adam stood by the door "get out dad" Adam walked around the table in his kitchen putting an object between them "is that really how you speak to the man who loved and cared for you" Adam laughed "cared for me loved me more like lied and used me" Eber gritted his teeth "I loved you once" Adam looked at him he felt disowned and hated he fought the urge to attack Eber "once? What about now can you not love me now" Eber shook his head "your not my son any more your a blood sucking monster" Adam slammed his fists on the table making Eber jump "still trying to force feed me the bull shit when I'm a vampire now. I don't get it dad why are you doing this to me and mom, me and mom are finally happy can you not just leave us and let us be happy" Katy pulled up in the drive way noticing the car wondering who's it was she walked into the house and heard Adam shouting at some one, she stood listening to them in the door way creeping to the kitchen "SHE CANT BE HAPPY WITH OUT ME" Adam stopped for a moment then laughed finally realising what all this was about "oh my god your jealous!" Eber ran round the table while Adam was distracted and pinned him against the wall "you little shit how dare you laugh at me" Adam struggled trying to get free of his dad's grip he could see Katy in the door way *run for it please and tell Sauli I love him* Katy ignored Adam and made a run at Eber jumping on his back "Katy no" Eber slammed his back against the wall knowing it would hurt Katy she let go and cried out in pain "so this is the one they all fear this is Katy the famous vampire and look at her, pathetic little bitch really aren't you" *you did exactly what I wanted you stupid bastard* Katy laid pretending to be hurt when Eber turned back to Adam she grabbed his legs and pulled them making him fall flat. Adam climbed over him and grabbed Katy trying to make a run for it but Eber grabbed Katy's leg before she got up "Adam just go I'll be okay" Adam tried pulling Katy out of his grip "let her go you bastard" Eber laughed looking at Adam "run for it Adam do as she says leave her to die, it's what half of the vampires in this side of town want" Katy pulled her hands from Adams "GO" Adam stood not moving taking Eber off guard by not running for his life. Katy managed to pull free and backed into the corner "if I leave, you'll hurt him he's still my father wither he hates me or not" Eber stood up as Katy pulled herself to her feet "that's what makes you weak Adam, you care more about others then yourself" Katy grabbed Adams hand "I learnt that from you dad" as Eber stood looking at Adam Katy pulled him out of the kitchen "go on run just like Tommy did" Katy stopped letting go of Adams hand talking through gritted teeth "what did you just say" Eber smiled wickedly knowing what he had done "I said run like Tommy" Katy turned to look at him "I'm no coward Eber! I could kill you in an instance and no one in this room can stop me, you don't want to meet my inner bitch Eber, Leila met her look what happened to her" Eber laughed knowing he had got to her "if you run now your a coward" Adam pulled Katy's arm "he's trying to provoke you please Katy leave him" Katy gritted her teeth finally giving in "Adam go get my bag" Adam looked at her then at his dad as he tried to protest she gave him the shut up look and he ran upstairs.

Adam come back down to see his dad laying on the floor Katy's foot on his crouch while he was trying to reach a cross that had landed across the room "Katy stop it" Katy gently pressed her heel down as a warning she watched Eber's eyes water and his hand come back to his crotch trying to protect it "Eber just leave us alone now can you not tell that she's happier with out you she always was and now your trying to kill us all to make her miserable, maybe if you didn't kill and didn't teach Adam and Neil to kill she would have loved you. Oh Adam sweetie pass me a pan" Eber gave her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow the same as Adam as he passed a frying pan to Katy, she shook her head at them both as she hit Eber over the head knocking him out "Katy what the fuck!?" Katy put the pan down walking to the door "can't have him following us come on" Adam sighed following Katy "were are we even going" Katy unlocked the car and got in watching Adam walk round and get in "we're going to get some things can I have my bag please" Adam passed the bag over and put his belt on "you're going to drive careful aren't you?" Katy pulled the cigarettes out offering one to Adam as she got herself one Adam took one and sighed "okay if we're going to be going fast at least warn me if your going to slam the breaks on." Katy nodded starting the car as she lit her cigarette "are you okay Katy?" Katy shrugged passing Adam the lighter, he took it looking at her as she started the car.


	57. Chapter 57

Katy pulled off the drive way driving down the road in silence thinking back to what had happened at Tommy's "Katy what's wrong, I know your not okay" Katy looked at Adam then back at the road as she put her window down to throw the cigarette out "it's nothing" Adam sighed looking at her *don't fucking sigh at me I just saved you ass* Adam raised his eye brow looking at Katy "you know I can hear you" Katy rolled her eyes remembering, "are you mad because of my dad?" Katy shook her head looking at him "it's not that Adam am used to being treated like that" she turned back to the road stopping at a gas station to get some money from an ATM Adam sat trying to figure out what it could be while she was gone, when she got back in the car she looked at him putting the cash and her card in his hand "be a sweetie and put those away for me" Adam looked down at the money and without thinking looked back at Katy "Slut!" Katy looked at him shocked "w what" Adam realised he had just said that out loud when he looked at Katy's face "no no he called you a slut, Tommy's room mate Jake that's what's wrong" Katy wiped her eyes and looked at the road starting the car "Katy please tell me what happened what did he do to you?" Katy sat looking at the road ignoring him "it's not just you sweetie its because of him me and Tommy broke up he hurt me too" Katy pulled up in a parking lot just a few minuets from the gas station "it's too late to go shopping now so we just got to wait here for Mitchell" Adam put his hand on Katy's "tell me please" Katy looked at him as tears run down her cheeks "am I really a slut for kissing my ex husband?" Adam leaned over hugging her "no your not and he's now your new boyfriend not ex husband. So Katy how does that make you a slut" Katy leant on Adams shoulder crying "we were in the lift all of a sudden he pressed me to the wall and started kissing me he bit my neck the doors opened and I pushed he against his door and bit him, then he opened the door and picked me up carrying me to his room while I was biting his neck then he dropped me and I got called a slut I just got up and ran I was so embarrassed" Adam looked sympathetically holding her a little shocked from the full description "any one would be sweetie the amount of times he walked in on me and Tommy he does it on purpose" Katy pulled away from Adam "why would he do that?" Adam looked down "well um he..." Adam paused for a moment not knowing if he should tell Katy "tell me Adam or I can find out myself" Katy looked at him as he looked up "Tommy chewed him up and spit him out but now he refuses to leave and he ruins every relationship that lasts longer then 2 week" Katy raised her eyebrow at him "if he screws this up for me I swear I will get him" Adam looked at her knowing she was serious her eyes were green as she worried about losing Tommy "it's okay it won't get to that Tommy's hoping to move out soon" Katy looked at Adam as two car lights shined into the car she turned to see the lights go off she sat in the car slightly panicked her eyes now grey "Adam that's not Mitchell" they both watched as Jake got out of the car "what's he doing here" Adam sighed "this is what he did to me let me deal with it" Adam got out of the car walking over to Jake.

"Oh for fucks sake not you again" Adam looked at Jake raising an eye brow "what are you doing here" Jake pushed his door shut "I come to talk to that little slut" Adam looked at him then turned to look at Katy "oh you mean Tommy's wife right?" When Adam looked back at Jake his stance changed he looked more aggravated, angry even "she is not his wife she left him and she will do it again" Adam laughed looking at him "oh sweetie she didn't leave him he left her" Jake hit his car door gently "because she's a vampire" Adam shook his head with a smirk on his face "oh you are so dumb" Jake looked at Adam shocked "I know you, I know your family, I know your a slayer so why isn't she fucking dead? She bit Tommy for fucks sake!!!" Adam rolled his eyes "and so is he and so are you and oh my god so..... Am..... I" Jake stood in silence not knowing what to say to Adam "now Jake I suggest you get in that car and drive home forget about this if you don't leave Katy, I know a slayer that will gladly kill you if you hurt her or take Tommy away from her" Jake stood for a moment then laughed "they will kill you too they will kill all of that fucked up family of your's" Adams eyes turned black as he lost his temper "not if it's me now get out of my sight" Jake stood looking at Adam a little shocked "I still haven't forgiven you after what you did to me I suggest you go while you still can" Jake looked at Katy as she got out of the car "just leave me alone you psychopath" Jake tried to push past Adam but Adam wouldn't let him pass "you leave Tommy he will be my husband" Katy laughed "that's hard when were still married he's my husband and you can't have him so just go leave me and him alone" Jake managed to push Adam over and ran past him to Katy. Katy stood protecting herself with the car door as he got closer "if you hurt me wave good bye to Tommy and your life" Jake stopped looking at her holding his clenched fists by his side "I'll get you one day I'll have my Tommy back" Adam stood up and walked over to them looking at Jake "I suggest you leave now" Jake threw his fist round punching Adam in the face "I've always wanted to do that" Katy slammed the car door shut "no one hurts Adam and get away with it" Jake turned round looking at Katy as she stood in front of him "oh what you going to do cry for Tommy" Katy laughed punching him in the face making his nose start to bleed "I'm not some scared little bitch mess with my family you mess with me" Jake put his hand on his nose and looked at the blood then slapped Katy, Katy stood laughing at him like he never touched her her eyes pure black "you fight like a bitch" Jake looked at her as she stood not even seeming to notice the red mark on her cheek Adam stood up grabbed Jakes hair and dragged him away from Katy, Jake's hands flew to his head as he tried to free himself from Adams grip "let go of me for fucks sake let go!" Adam let go of Jake next to his car dropping him to his knees "now get up, get in, shut up and drive away" Jake stood up looking at Adam then Katy who was laughing as he got in the car "this isn't over" Adam shook his head "oh yes it is. Goodbye!" Jake scowled as Adam slammed the door shut and started to walk away *I swear to god I want to run you over* Adam turned deciding to mess with him "thinking about running me over come on then free shot you stupid mother fucker" Adam stood in the middle of the parking lot not moving holding his hand out Jake looked at him "what the fuck he's crazy" Jake reversed the car and turn speeding home.

 

"Are you all right? My god your cheek" Katy looked at him them crouched to look in the mirrors "oh it's only a hand print he hit you is your nose all right?" Adam put his hand to his nose and looked at it noticing a little blood "I'll be fine he punches like a bitch" Katy frowned looking at him "let me at least have a look and clean it" Adam rolled his eyes "I'm not a baby" Katy looked at him clearly not in the best of moods to be argued with "get in the car and let me look it's not a question Adam!" Adam stood looking at her wondering how far he could push when a car pulling into the parking lot distracted him "get in the car Adam for fucks sake" Adam sighed and rolled his eye as he got into the car, followed by Katy, she leant over Adam completely invading his personal space and pulled a pack of tissues from the side of the chair as she sat up she saw Mitchell walking over to the car and smiled opening her door "Katy I don't need you to clean me up its a little bit" Katy ignored him pulling a tissue from the pack "look at me" Adam sighed looking at her, Katy just smiled wiping the blood away "wow I haven't seen this beauty since the day Sauli fucked Chris what's he done this time?" Katy laughed "oh long story were going to have to sit with a couple bottles of wine for this one" Mitchell looked in at Adam "oh my god I didn't think it would a Lambert the famous slayers in town, Katy you are one lucky bitch" Katy turned to him and got out of the car since Adam was clean "come here you son of bitch" she held out her arms for a hug "god Mitchell it's been months I'm sorry" Mitchell laughed at her then hugged her "yes don't send Sauli again he still doesn't like me" Katy sighed letting go of Mitchell "I know I'm sorry" Adam got out of the car and walked around to them. Mitchell looked up at Adam "what happened to you any way" Adam frowned "I got punched by Tommy's psychopath room mate" Mitchell looked at him then at Katy you mean Tommy Joe your guitarist his room mate?" Adam nodded and Katy sighed "look long story short I'm Tommy's wife technically and now he wants me gone because he wants Tommy" Mitchell looked at Katy shocked "wow I didn't know it was Tommy my go....wait married" Katy nodded as she ducked into the car for her purse "long long story" Mitchell shrugged "so how have your family taken this Adam?" Adam looked at Mitchell "my mom she's a vampire my dad not so good Neil he went crazy" Mitchell nodded "did you know he was in hospital I walked by his room when I was leaving with the blood" Adam nodded not wanting to talk about it as Katy stood with money in her hand "so $140?" Mitchell smiled "yea oh and happy birthday" he held out a card for Katy "thanks sweetie" she gave the money to Mitchell as she opened the card she smiled oh Mitchell that's so sweet" she smiled looking at the picture of her and him smiling and drinking wine "I remember how much you enjoyed that day so I thought I'd put it on the card I didn't know what to get you so here get what you want" he handed her $20 Adam watched them both a little suspicious wondering what their relationship is *I know what your thinking Adam just stop Mitchell's more like my brother* Katy looked at Mitchell taking the money "are you sure Mitchell you know I feel bad taking money" Mitchell rolled his eyes "take it okay it's your birthday it's for you" Adam stood awkwardly as they seemed to blank him out "hey do you want to have a drive of her Mitchell?" Katy held out the car keys smiling when she saw Mitchell's face light up "really!? Yes please" Mitchell took the keys and got in the car leaving Katy and Adam stood their when he drove off round the empty parking lot "always makes him smile" Adam looked at her "oh your talking to me now?"


	58. Chapter 58

Katy turned to Adam "am sorry I just get carried away with him" Adam sighed "it's okay don't worry about it, so what's with you two? you were totally flirting with him!" Katy looked at Adam then at Mitchell driving her car "no what no me flirt with him no no" Adam raised and eye brow looking at her "Katy don't lie to me" Katy sighed "okay maybe I had a thing for him long ago maybe I told him I loved him a maybe that slightly comes out" Adam grinned feeling proud of himself "I knew it. Wait you don't now do you" Katy laughed to herself slightly "he shot me down told me I'm more like a sister to him and he didn't see anything happening between us" Adam looked at her sad "wow what a way to rip some ones heart out" Katy looked up at him and nodded "tell me about it." Adam looked at Katy sympathetically "so is that why Sauli doesn't like him?" Katy laughed "you think Sauli will hate a guy for that no" Adam raised an eye brow at her and waited for her to stop laughing. "Why does he hate him then?" Katy looked at Adam and sighed "I'll tell you later okay. HEY MITCHELL" Adam looked at her "he's not going to hear you" Katy narrowed her eye at him feeling cocky *Mitchell I got to go give me my car back* Adam rolled his eyes "Katy what are you doing he's not going to know what your thinking he didn't know what I..." Adam stopped when Mitchell pulled up beside him "sorry honey here you go" he got out of the car and smiled at her. Adam look at them both shocked "you can... He can?!" Mitchell sighed "well now I know what happened to you" Katy looked down secretly hoping Adam wouldn't ask "what do you mean how would you know?" Katy sighed irritated as she rolled her now amber eyes blanking them out.

"Well I'm guessing it was by Sauli and you didn't know or want it" Adam just nodded "you see Adam when you are changed by your lover and you fight against it witch I guess you would have or you physically attack your lover while he or she is biting you then you become us" Adam looked at him confused "that's why we are only a small group and not known to hunters it doesn't happen to many of us Adam and the ones it does happen to keep it suppressed and hidden because it's not accepted" Adam looked at Mitchell "but why is it not accepted why can't we" Mitchell and Katy both rolled their eyes just as Mitchell was going to answer Katy butted in "because Adam years ago vampires used to kill each other if you knew you had to die because if you told any one then they had to die your not allowed to kill another vampire unless your life is threatened by them it's against the vampire law. Now can we go? It is my birthday and I would like to spend some of it with Tommy" Mitchell looked sad for a split second but then put on his happy face giving Katy a hug "sorry hunny hope to see you again soon" Katy just smiled hugging him then she pulled out of his arms and got in the car "I'll see you soon come on Adam." Mitchell pulled Adam into a hug whispering in his ear "she's told me what he did so listen you look after her don't let her get hurt" Katy sighed looking at them starting the car. Adam pulled away from Mitchell feeling a little awkward "see you around sometime" Mitchell smiled and walked off as Adam got in the car "can we go home now" Katy looked at Adam as he put his seatbelt on "well what are you waiting for Katy go" Katy smirked and pressed her foot down Adam just rolled his eyes as they sped home.

Katy looked over at Adam "call Sauli let him know we are on our way home" Adam looked at her confused as she looked back at the road "why do I need to call Sauli?" Katy smiled slowing down a bit "he promised we could order take out today and he can be ordering while were on our way home" Adam nodded and got his phone out calling Sauli when he didn't answer Adam hung up and sighed, "he's not answering again" Katy looked at him briefly then pulled over at the side of the road "you've been arguing haven't you" Adam looked at her but didn't answer "I'm not starting this car till you tell me what's happened" Adam looked down trying hard not to cry "he got nasty last night" Katy looked at Adam who had tears in his eyes "what do you mean nasty? What happened?" The tears slowly spilled over as he looked at Katy "he told me if he didn't cheat on me he probably wouldn't have come back and he wouldn't have loved me like he does now" Katy put her arms around Adam pulling him close "it's okay Adam don't cry sweetie don't cry" Adam sat trying hard not to cry "I.. I just can't get those words out of my head" Katy sighed holding him "Adam I'll tell you honestly that's bullshit he knows just as well as I do" Adam wiped his eyes looking up at her "knows what?" Katy wiped the tears from Adams check and looked him right in the eyes "Sauli wouldn't be able to live without you he would be a nervous drunken suicidal mess" Adam shrugged "it doesn't seem like that and then this morning he flipped out because I asked him how he could forget to tell me it's your birthday and then he left the house I heard him saying he loves me why do I do this to him. Me I'm the one who's hurt and it's me" Katy groaned "I'm going to kill him" Adam shook his head "this is just what I didn't want to do I ruined your birthday I'm so sorry Katy" Katy rolled her eyes "no you haven't Adam it's like this every year I normally start it all so you've actually given me the best gift" Adam looked up at her and smiled though he was slightly confused "you mean that? But how?" Katy nodded wiping Adams eyes "you see honey instead of me starting a fight it's Sauli and you so I don't ruin my own birthday like every other year and neither are you, heck if nothing happened it would feel wired" Katy laughed slightly pulling Adam into a hug "now lets get home and party" Adam smiled slightly pulling himself out of Katy's arms "okay then let's go" Katy smiled starting the car "I'd tell you to call him off my cell but I kind of broke it" Adam laughed "let me guess you threw it at him" Katy rolled her eyes "he really tells you everything doesn't he" Adam dried his eyes and smiled as they pulled into the drive way and he saw the window all boarded up "I really must call some one to fix that remind me please Adam" Adam nodded getting out of the car "just come on your complaining you want Tommy then your taking your time" Katy laughed getting out of the car bringing the blood with her "shut up you" they walked up to the front door and Adam pushed Katy in front so she would open the door "Adam for gods sake.." As she opened the door Tommy, Sauli and Leila shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATY" making her jump and shout in shock "are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack"


	59. Chapter 59

Tommy frowned and walked over to her "I'm sorry we wanted to surprise you" Katy looked down "no it's okay I was just shocked that's all not used to this kinda thing" Sauli laughed "it's fine I told him you would shout something like that actually you owe me $5 now Tommy" Katy looked at them both "charming your betting on me." Adam walked in from behind Katy "oh don't mind them they would gamble over how long a fly will live after I sprayed it" Katy laughed looking at Leila "so drinks sorry I kinda only keep vodka" Tommy laughed "hey that's fine by me I'll go get it you sit down" Katy smiled as every one went to sit down "I need to put this away any way" she followed Tommy into the kitchen making sure the door closed behind them.

 

Tommy turned around after putting the bottles on the counter a little shocked to see Katy "I didn't hear you follow me Katy" Katy smiled as she put the blood on the counter, Tommy noticed her eyes were bright red with lust "just shut up and kiss me" Tommy smiled as Katy pulled him to her he pushed his hands into her hair as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately she moved her hands up into his hair and pushed him towards the counter in an attempt at dominance but he quickly took back control pushing her back and parting their lips moving down to her neck "oh Tommy baby, oh god" Tommy started kissing Katy's neck then gently started biting speaking between bites "I.. want.. you.. so.. bad" Katy moaned pushing her hands into his hair again "you can have... oh baby" Katy was just pushing her hand down the back of Tommy's jeans as Sauli walked in "what's..... Oh god Katy" Tommy pulled away and looked at Katy and they both started laughing "sorry honey I... Well I just couldn't..." Tommy looked at him "couldn't keep her hands off me" Sauli eyed them both up "looks like she wasn't the only one you got a little something right here" Sauli pointed to the left side of Tommy's face were their was a little blood running from the corner of his mouth" Tommy wiped his face picking up the bottles of vodka "can you get the glasses sexy" Sauli just rolled his eyes leaving and shutting the door. Katy reached for five glasses out of the top cupboard making her dress pull up revealing red lacy underwear "I can't wait to see you out of that dress" Katy pulled the glasses out of the cupboard almost dropping one "your going to end up with a hard on you don't want that in their do you" Tommy shrugged looking down "too late for that baby" Katy smiled looking down at him, her eyes still bright red with lust for Tommy "I really wish we could do it now" Tommy nodded "later baby when they all start getting tired" Katy sighed walking back into the room followed by Tommy. As Katy got into the room Adam looked over at her *hear you have a problem with your hands* Katy rolled her eyes as Adam laughed slightly "right drinks vodka all round?" Every one nodded as Katy handed the glasses round and Tommy poured drinks. Tommy sat down in a chair beside the telly and looked at Katy as she picked up her glass "you know it's so weird" Katy sat down on Tommy's lap and Leila looked over "what's weird sweetie?" Katy smiled looking around "just how much every thing has changed in the world in 300 years and how much me and Tommy have changed yet we still found each other" Adam smiled sweetly "it's so romantic how you found each other after 300 years and you still love each other as much as before" Tommy put his hand on Katy's hip as he took a drink *I love her more then before* Adam eyed him up *please god keep your hands to yourself till you get a room* Katy grinned turning to the side so she could see Tommy "Adam I think I love him more now then I ever have before he's changed so much" Tommy smiled kissing Katy as Sauli chimed in "I hope he's changed for the better you know" Adam gently kicked Sauli "shut up Sauli" Sauli sighed *shut up yourself* Adam sighed getting up and going upstairs as Katy looked around "Adam? Baby you guys order the take out I'll be back in a minuet" Katy got up and looked over at Sauli "you know what me and Adam will have right I want Chinese food tonight" Sauli just nodded as Katy headed upstairs after Adam.

 

"Adam?" Katy walked into the bathroom to see Adam sat on the toilet seat "he wiped his eyes and looked up "Katy sorry do you want the bathroom" Katy closed the door walking over "no I wanted to check on you" Adam sighed looking at Katy her eyes green with worry "I'm fine" Katy looked Adam in the eyes "you don't look it" Adam sighed looking down "Katy just leave it okay. I really don't want to talk about it" Katy sighed "fine Adam just promise me you will work it out with him, if you don't you will regret it" Adam rolled his eyes "I mean it Adam talk it out with him tell him how you feel" Adam nodded as Katy pulled him into a hug "now I have a drink down stairs getting warm and so do you come on" Adam half laughed "okay now I see why Tommy likes you let's go drink" Katy stood up smiling "shut up and come on" Adam stood up smiling as they walked out of the bathroom "every thing okay?" Katy jumped turning around "oh Sauli! Yea we're fine" Sauli smiled looking up then back down "so um the foods ordered..." Katy rolled her eyes "will you two go make up and have sex all ready" Adam walked past Katy to the bedroom she sighed feeling stupid "Sauli please go talk to him" Sauli sighed "I don't even know what I've done wrong you know" Katy shrugged her shoulders "go talk to him you may find out. Baby I want you to do this not for me not for Adam but for you I know you can't live with out him do this for your self" Sauli walked away towards the bedroom as their was a knock on the door.

 

"Guys foods here" Tommy stood looking up the stairs as Katy walked down "every thing all right? Or have we got drama" Katy just shrugged "smells delicious baby" Tommy smiled *you look delicious* Katy almost replied but chose to ignore as she kissed him softly on the lips "yum smells almost as delicious as you" Tommy smiled "let's just go eat"


	60. Chapter 60

Sauli stood in the edge of the room looking at Adam "baby?" Adam sighed turning around "what happened to us?" Sauli looked at him seeing the tears slowly run down his cheeks "nothing did baby we just need to get used to this new life to the new abilities" Adam looked at him "you mean me yea I'm a freak okay but I can't lose you" Sauli laughed slightly "your not a freak and if you are then I must be too, baby their might have been a time I would have let you slip away..." Adam rolled his eyes trying not to laugh "come on Adam oh once upon a time" Adam looked at him "do I have to?" Sauli eyed Adam up "I just love your voice baby that's all. Do we need to talk" Adam looked down blushing a little "I didn't give a dam but now here we are so" Sauli smiles and joined in "what do you want from me" Adam looked at him and laughed "I'm sorry I guess I over think a lot of things and.." Sauli cut Adam off by pressing his lips on Adams and kissing him long and passionately before pulling away "let's go eat" as he turned away Adam pulled him back and threw him on the bed "we can eat later" Sauli sat up "oh no you don't I'm taking control tonight" Adam just climbed on top of Sauli ignoring him "I want this so bad" Adam started unfastening Sauli's jeans "Adam stop it" Sauli tried to take control but Adam was resilient as he pushed his hands into Sauli's jeans "oh shut up and enjoy it Sauli" Adam pulled Sauli's jeans down slightly trying to get his aching member out of his pants "Adam seriously" Adam grinned wickedly putting Sauli in his mouth slowly moving up and down "Adam s s sto.. Oh god" Adam smiled stopping "is this what you want?" Sauli looked up almost begging "n no please" Adam grinned "I stopped just like you asked" Sauli sat up trying to reach Adam to push him back down but Adam just moved away "please Adam I'm begging you" Adam looked at him feeling a little mean "don't ever make me feel like that again you heard me" Sauli nodded "yes yes I promise okay now please baby please" Adam smiled crawling back onto the bed planting his lips on Sauli's as he slowly laid him back down he pushed his tong inside Sauli's as they fought for dominance Adam pulled away moving back down slowly kissing Sauli's chest through his shirt before pulling it off him "oh god Adam quit teasing" Adam slowly moved down pulling Sauli's jeans off "were the fun in that baby" he smiled wickedly while Sauli wriggled underneath him aching to be touched "Adam please please" Adam smiled as he slowly licked from the base of Sauli's dick to the tip and then slowly put him into this mouth and started moving his head up and down his shaft "oh god a Adam ADAM" Sauli moaned aloud almost screaming as Adam moved up and down slowly circling the tip of Sauli's dick with his tong as he did "I I'm going to Adam I I'm goi...o oh god yes" Sauli shot his cum down the back of Adams throat moaning aloud as Adam flipped him over "a Adam baby t that was amazing" Adam groaned as he unfastened his pants pushing them down slightly he pulled his dick free "condoms are..." Adam pressed him self against Sauli's dry hole pushing him open slightly "A-Adam stop" Adam ignored Sauli his eyes black with lust his mind clouded he couldn't stop himself as he pushed in, forcefully thrusting in and out of Sauli's tight hole as he cried out in pain "s-stop it Adam" Sauli tried to move out of Adams grip but Adam just held tighter making fingertip bruises appear on Sauli's legs as he thrust harder "oh baby yes" Adam kept thrusting in as Sauli cried out in pain "please Adam stop" Adam kept thrusting for what seemed like a lifetime to Sauli till he unloaded his cum in Sauli's ass and pulled out he looked down at Sauli laid crying on the bed "g-get away from me please stop please" Adam looked at Sauli as he come down from his high seeing the bruising and the tears before looking down and seeing Sauli's red bleeding hole "o-oh my god what have I done baby I'm sorry!" Adam tried to touch Sauli but he moved away making him cry out again "baby I'm sorry it's me now it's me let me help you I'll run you a cold bath" Sauli laid crying "n-no no it will hurt" Adam laid beside Sauli tears in his eyes "I I don't know what come over me I just blanked out the last thing I remember is your dick in my mouth" Sauli tried to move his legs but it hurt him too much Adam looked as the bruising was getting worse "how about some ice for the bruises and some blood? I'll do anything anything baby" Sauli tried to talk but couldn't through the tears "I, I'll go get you some blood you need blood" Adam got up and left the room walking into Katy as he did.

"ADAM!? My god put yourself away" Adam looked down and realised he still had his dick out and pushed it back into his trousers "oh god I'm so embarrassed" Katy looked at him then smiled "so you worked it all out then?" Adam smiled "yea yea Sauli asked for blood got to go, oh and don't go in their he's naked" Katy rolled her eyes as Adam walked past "okay oh your take out is in the fridge" Katy sighed opening the door "Sauli for gods sake I can't believe you let another vamp do this to you... AGAIN" she sighed walking in and covering him with the blanket "what do I tell you Sauli take control use your inner strength against them but no you just let them have at you one day I might not be around to help you" Sauli groaned as Katy got on the bed and bit into her wrist "quick now before Adam gets back" Katy pressed her arm against Sauli's mouth letting him drink from her "it's a good job I'm around your makers blood is the best way to heal" Sauli slowly drank making muffled noises around her arm "don't talk with your mouth full god Sauli" Adam walked in and sighed "seriously what is it with you two?" Sauli pulled away "a maker" he coughed throwing up a lot of the blood he had just drank "oh for gods sake Sauli" Adam looked at them both as Katy jumped up "Katy what the hell?" She rolled her eyes "he's fine Adam just get that cleaned up get him to sleep and we can try again tomorrow... Now if you'll excuse me your mom's finally in bed and me and Tommy need some time alone!" Adam rolled his eyes walking over to the bed as Katy left the room closing the door "baby are you okay what was she doing to you?" Sauli tried to move away from the blood "she was trying to help! but I got too upset and made myself ill" Adam walked around to Sauli and picked him up gently "do you think you can sit in the chair while I sort this or should I lay you on the floor?" Sauli looked at the bed trying to move in Adams arms "c-chair" Adam looked at him a moment questioning his choice then walked over putting him down "oh god no no floor Adam FLOOR" Adam pulled Sauli back into his arms sighing as he put him on the floor "I'm so sorry I did this I, I really don't know what happened I don't even remember fucking you" Sauli pulled his legs into his chest as Adam laid him on the floor and silently cried himself to sleep as Adam sorted out the bed, he flipped the mattress over and put fresh sheets on. Adam gently picked Sauli up putting him down on the bed Sauli shift to get into a comfortable position that didn't hurt him "I love you Adam n-no matter what" Adam smiled slightly as he removed his shirt and jeans then crawled into bed trying not to disturbed Sauli "I love you too"


	61. Chapter 61

"Tommy baby" Tommy turned around in his chair to see Katy stood in the door way dressed in a lacy blue baby doll with matching underwear he looked at her speechless "I, I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you. I'll go change I knew it didn't suit me" Katy turned to go upstairs but Tommy stood and stopped her "I think it suits you perfectly" Tommy put his hands around Katy's waist pulling her close to him "I don't think I could keep my hands off you a minuet longer while your dressed like that" Katy smiled looking up at him "I've missed you so much" Tommy smiled kissing her softly then pulled away "before we get carried away I have to give you something" Tommy pulled away walking into the room as Katy followed him "what is it baby" Tommy looked at her "close your eyes" Katy sighed closing her eyes "baby don't tease me okay what is it?" Tommy didn't answer suddenly Katy felt something dangling across her neck "Tommy?" Tommy smiled putting his hands on her shoulders guiding her to the mirror "open" Katy opened her eyes looking in the mirror seeing an old fashioned golden necklace with a diamond dangling in the middle "it's real I bought it for your birthday all those years ago it's all I could afford. I also kept this" Tommy held up his hand showing the ring on his finger to Katy, she looked at him a little speechless as tears run down her face "T-Tommy" he turned her around wiping the tears away "don't cry, please don't cry" Katy smiled "I, I'm just so happy Tommy. Please don't leave me again" Tommy wiped the tears from Katy's cheeks as he put his forehead on her's "I'm not going any were baby never again I love you" Katy calmed herself down slightly "I'm sorry Tommy" he laughed "don't be sorry baby just kiss me" Katy smiled wiping the tears away before kissing Tommy softly, he smiled slightly behind the kiss as he pulled her closer deepening their kiss before pulling away "I love you Katy" Katy wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck her eyes starting to turn bright red "I love you too" Katy kissed Tommy again pushing him against the wall behind them Tommy pulled her close kissing her deeply he grabbed her legs lifting her up making their lips part "oh Tommy baby" Katy pressed her head into Tommy's neck biting him slightly "O-OH! Katy n-not" Katy pulled away looking at him confused "what's wrong baby" Tommy smiled looking at her "nothing that's just my sweet spot" Katy grinned putting her head back biting him again "o-oh god katy" Tommy started walking towards the stairs as his legs started to feel week he gave up and fell to the sofa pulling Katy from his neck as he moved into hers, Tommy softly kissed Katy's neck teasing her "T-Tommy please" Katy grabbed the bottom of Tommy's shirt pulling at it trying to get it off, Tommy pulled away from Katy's neck, he pulled his shirt off before pressing himself back down into her neck. katy laid under Tommy moaning "b-baby please" Tommy softly bit into Katy's neck as he lowered his hand and pushed the thin piece of lace aside "o-oh god" Tommy slowly teased Katy by pushing one finger inside her wet hole katy pushed her hands into his hair moaning "p-please baby o-oh god" Tommy pulled away from Katy's neck blood running down his face "please what?" Tommy pulled his finger out of Katy smiling "n-no don't stop" Tommy smiled pushing his finger back in and added another slowly pushing in and out "that what you want" Katy just moaned in response pressing her hands on Tommy's back, he smiled slightly pushing another in finding her tight "oh god your tight" Tommy slid his fingers in and out slowly before pressing his head back into her neck "o-oh Tommy d-don't don't s s" Katy was cut off by a moan rolling out of her as she started thrusting against Tommy's hand he bit down harder moaning into Katy's neck as her leg rubbed against his crotch. Tommy was aching as his bulge grew bigger pressing against his tight jeans he pulled away looking down at Katy as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out. Tommy could tell she was getting close to orgasm as her fingers pressed into his back digging into his skin her breathing was becoming erratic as she tightened around Tommy's fingers, he pulled them out Katy laid looking at him he waited till she had steadied her breathing "s-stop teasing Tommy or I swear" Tommy pushed a finger in slowly "you swear what baby?" Katy wriggled underneath him "god Tommy I mean it" Tommy pulled his finger back out pushing Katy over the edge she lunged forward pushing Tommy to the floor landing on top of him "I warned you" Tommy looked up a little shocked as Katy stared unfastening his jeans and pulled them down pulling his hard aching dick free of the tight jeans "o-oh god Katy!" Katy smiled finally having him pinned under her she looked down at him smiling "It's been so long baby" Tommy rolled Katy onto her back and wriggle free of his jeans "too long!" Tommy pressed himself against Katy's tight hole slowly pushing in, Katy wriggled cringing slightly in pain making Tommy stop "you okay?" Katy nodded looking up at Tommy "I'm fine" Tommy pushed himself all the way in then stopped giving her a moment to adjust "you sure your all right" Katy smiled pulling Tommy close for a kiss "I'm fine" she pressed her lips against his as Tommy started to thrust in and out slowly while kissing her, Tommy gradually got faster and harder with his thrusts causing a huge moan to rip through Katy's body breaking their lips apart "OH GOD TOMMY" Katy pressed her fingers into Tommy's back as he thrust into her "I, I don't think I can... oh god I can't hold it much longer" Tommy's thrusts became faster and harder causing Katy to lose control as she scratched down his back while multiple orgasms ripped through her body Tommy thrusted one last time before shooting his load deep in Katy, groaning from pleasure katy wriggled under Tommy as her last orgasm pushed through her body "T-Tommy oh god Tommy" Tommy laid still holding Katy while she come down from her high "I love you Katy, I love you so much" Katy pulled her fingers from Tommy's back smelling the blood "b-baby I think your bleeding!" Tommy smiled "it's fine baby I kinda like it" katy looked up at him smiling as she pulled his head down and kissed him softly Tommy smiled slightly pulling away from Katy "maybe we should head to bed their going to be up soon" Katy looked around seeing the clock "oh my god is it really 4pm" Tommy nodded "yea I mean we had our take out and sat chatting for a long time then you were sorting Sauli out for 10 minuets then I guess you were getting this on for about an hour before you come down" Katy laughed "it takes a girl time to look this pretty" Tommy shook his head "you don't need make up or any of this stuff your beautiful with out it Katy" she smiled holding onto him "oh Tommy you always know what to say" Katy tried to sit up realising Tommy's dick was still deep inside her "T-Tommy your still...." Katy trailed off looking up at Tommy as he looked down "what... ohhh right" Tommy blushed awkwardly making Katy smile "your so hot when your awkward" he blushed again *Your turning me on so much Katy* Katy smiled looking up at Tommy "fuck me Tommy" Tommy looked down at her "y-you sure you want to go again" Katy nodded holding onto Tommy as she thrust herself onto him a little "o-okay god" Tommy moaned as he pushed Katy back to the floor. Tommy started to thrust in and out of Katy picking up speed rather quick "o-oh Tommy god yes" Tommy kept thrusting in and out of Katy causing her to scream out in pleasure "oh god OH GOD YES" Tommy pressed his lips to Katy in a bid to shut her up while he kept thrusting into Katy feeling her tighten around him her fingers gripping his back digging into his skin as she moaned into his mouth causing him to pull away "oh god Katy" Katy screamed out in pleasure as she reached the climax of the most powerful orgasm she had ever had it ripped through her body causing her to black out her arms fell down Tommy's back as Tommy thrust in one last time reaching his climax as he unloading his second load of cum in Katy before pulling out and laying beside her breathless. "K-Katy" Tommy pulled the blanket from the chair behind them as he realised she had passed out he threw it over them both as he moved closer to her.


	62. Chapter 62

Sauli sighed as he moved closer to Adam "you awake?" Adam sighed rolling over "how can I be asleep with those two" Sauli laughed then stopped "oh god it hurts to laugh" Adam looked down "I'm so sorry baby" Sauli put his hand on Adams chin lifting his face up "it's not your fault Adam" Adam sighed pulling his head out off Sauli's hand "then who's is it the invisible man's because it wasn't yours" Sauli shook his head "it's happened before it's a thing with new vampires they lust everything it's like having your first time all over again your first cigarette, your first alcoholic drink you know" Adam shook his head "no I should have stopped myself you can hardly move" Sauli sighed "Adam nothing you say is going to change this, it wasn't your fault I should have stopped you I have the strength to but I chose not to fight you" Adam shook his head "nothing you say will make me feel better about what I did can we just forget this now" Sauli sighed looking up at Adams beautiful face "I love you Adam, no matter what" Adam smiled kissing Sauli "I love you too" Adam smiled looking at Sauli as he thought about everything "do you think Neil will ever forgive us" Sauli looked at Adam "he loves you your his big brother of course he will" Sauli put his hand in Adams to comfort him "I just want him to be happy" Adam held Sauli's hand tightly "I know baby you have got to think though your dad has been poising his mind for so long it's going to mess him up when his big brother becomes one and is happy" Adam nodded looking Sauli in the eyes "I'm so glad you did this baby" Sauli looked at him for a moment "what?" Adam smiled slightly "bit me baby I feel free so carefree and alive" Sauli smiled yawning "I, I'm sorry I did it like" Sauli yawed again stopping him from talking "baby why don't you get some more rest we don't have to get up yet" Sauli nodded as he snuggled close to Adam *goodnight* Adam smiled wrapping his arms around Sauli gently holding him.

 

 

After a few hours, Tommy rubbed his eyes looking up at Adam "what time is it" Adam laughed "it's like 4 am dude" Tommy sighed sitting up "where's Katy?" Adam shrugged "I just got this text asking me to wake you" Tommy sighed looking round for his boxers "so Tommy is it as good as you remember" Tommy looked at Adam "have you moved my cloths?" Adam looked at Tommy shaking his head "Tommy your cloths are right their on the chair" Tommy sighed looking over "I really need to bring some cloths here" Adam laughed sitting on the sofa "you never answered my question" Tommy looked at Adam as he pulled his boxers on under the blanket "what question" Adam shook his head "knew you weren't listening, I said was it as good as you remember" Tommy stood up throwing the blanket over the sofa before pulling his jeans on "what sex with Katy?" Adam nodded "yea what else would I be talking about" Tommy smirked "why Adam you interested?" Adam shook his head "no I just miss those days we used to sit around drinking beer and talking about stuff like that" Tommy smiled "well you got Sauli and we never really spent time alone after that" Adam shrugged "can you blame me though" Tommy sat in the chair across from Adam "no you did well Adam how is he any way" Adam sighed looking down "he's in a lot of pain how did Katy know" Tommy looked down not knowing what to say "it's like a bond between them I don't know if it's because she is his maker or all the time they have spent together I've never known another pair stay together as long as they have they have, it's a special bond" Adam looked up at Tommy "were going to fight a lot aren't we" Tommy looked at him shocked "no Adam were best friends we fought once since I joined your band and that was when we broke up and that was my sycophant room mates fault" Adam sighed about to start talking when the front door opened "Tommy come give me a hand" Tommy looked around seeing Katy put some bags down "talk about it later Adam" Tommy got up going out to help Katy "god what have you been buying" Katy laughed handing Tommy a couple of bags "groceries I bought a pretty dress you know essentials" Tommy raised an eye brow as Katy shut the boot and locked the car "how is a dress essentials?" Katy smiled walking into the house "because I said so" Tommy followed behind her as she walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away "oh and Christian is coming by this afternoon I've got some guys coming to fix the window and a new table being delivered" Tommy laughed as Adam carried the other bags in "seriously were do you find the money" Katy smirked "for me to know and you to find out. Thanks Adam honey how's Sauli" Adam shrugged "he was sleeping so I left him and come to wake Tommy like you asked, did my mom go with you?" Katy smiled putting the milk and things in the fridge "I followed her home we had a quick chat she said she's going to come back in a few days she just needs some alone time" Adam shrugged "any way maybe you should go check on him, me and Tommy can put this away" Katy sighed looking at Adam "okay I guess but you should be the one doing this" Adam shook his head looking down "I know but you 2 like I don't know you seem to help him more then me your bond is so strong" Tommy looked up at Adam raising an eye brow *I fucking said that* Katy looked at Tommy and sighed as she left the room *Adam I'm going to smack you so hard one day* Adam rolled his eyes *you know I heard that* Tommy looked up at Adam "what you rolling your eyes for" Adam sighed "oh nothing let's just get all this away"

 

Katy opened the door looking in "Sauli honey?" Sauli moved looking at Katy "Katy? Where's Adam?" Katy looked down as she pushed the door shut "he's downstairs, he's feeling really bad about what he did" Sauli nodded "I know he does, I tried to tell him it doesn't matter but he won't listen" Katy nodded walking over to the bed sitting on the edge "how you feeling?" Sauli shrugged pushing his head off the pillow "it still hurts I can't put any pressure on it" Katy sighed biting into her arm "Katy what are you doing" Sauli looked at her as she pulled her arm away leaving 2 bleeding holes "makers blood heals the best remember now drink" she pushed her arm into Sauli's mouth making him drink *I hate how right you are* he sat drinking from Katy as she smiled "Adam must be real special to you all the rest were done after this but him you want him still don't you" Sauli pulled away for a moment "of course I do he's my world" he pressed his mouth back to Katy's arm biting again "ouch warm me next time" Sauli smiled *sorry* Katy pulled her arm away after a few more minuets "o-okay okay that's enough" Sauli sighed looking up at her "thank yo.." Sauli looked up noticing 2 little marks on her neck "Oh did some one have fun last night" Katy looked at Sauli a little shocked and confused "what are you talking about" Sauli pointed to her neck and smiled "you've been biting each other" Katy's hand shot up pulling her hair round to cover the bites "shut up" Sauli laughed "honey you woke us up theirs no hiding it" Katy rolled her eyes "was I really that loud" Sauli raised an eye brow "oh honey I'm surprised Christian wasn't over thinking we were fighting again" Katy blushed bright red and put her head in her hands "oh my god" Sauli laughed pulling Katy's hands from her face "honey it's okay you know it's been a while hasn't it? I mean all that matters is you enjoyed it" Katy smirked looking away "okay spill come on what happened" Sauli moved slightly cringing but it was bearable. Katy looked at him trying not to blush "he was teasing and trying to make me beg so I kinda tackled him off the sofa" Sauli's mouth dropped open in shock "oh my god Katy you didn't" Katy nodded "then he took back control it turned me on so much I'm used to being the strong one taking control of Christian and the guys I used to suck dry in the old days it was so hot but now..." Sauli looked up at her waiting for her to finish as she spaced out "now it's him taking control and you like it" Katy snapped back looking at Sauli "what? Oh yea well I just don't know I like it but at the same time I just wanted to fight back for dominance" Sauli raised an eye brow "I know your probably stronger then him but do you really want to do that?" Katy shrugged "he must like it I mean when he was with Adam he must have always been the bottom and Adam taking dominance over him" Sauli looked at Katy a little cross "okay I asked you not to talk about that shit" Katy laughed "aww is little baby Sauli jealous" Sauli sat up agitated and tried to hit Katy as she moved "I told you not to call me that" Katy laughed more looking at him as she got off the bed "aww you know you love it" Sauli raise an eye brow "no Katy no I don't" Katy bit her lip looking at Sauli "least it's taken your mind off your ass" Sauli looked down then back at Katy "screw you" Katy smirked "Tommy will screw me later" Sauli sighed looking away "go away" Katy looked down "but Sauli I....." Sauli interrupted Katy "I said go away for fucks sake" Katy sighed turning round her eyes icy blue as she opened the door stopping before she left "when did you grow up" Sauli looked up realising he was being a bit of a jerk but Katy was already gone.


	63. Chapter 63

"Tommy I'm going to bed" Tommy pulled his beer from his mouth shouting back to Katy "be up in a bit baby" Adam frowned looking over "I don't think things went well with Sauli" Tommy rolled his eyes "they probably just had a bitch at each other Adam" Adam nodded "yea true. So must be weird for you" Tommy looked up "what?" Adam took a sip of his beer looking over "well Katy still talking to her ex and he has a key and everything" Tommy raised an eyebrow "the very same person Sauli cheated on you with" Adam sighed "don't remind me" Tommy nodded "so what happened any way did you talk about that" Adam shrugged "it was after that time I kicked him out and told him I never wanted to see him again" Tommy looked up "you mean when you come over to my place for comfort and I told you that you need to talk to him" Adam nodded "yea that time and you do know I didn't come over for sex your just my best friend I come for advise" Tommy took another drink of his beer "yea I know any way" Adam shrugged "so" they both laughed after a moment Adam looked at Tommy "so I notice your wearing a ring" Tommy looked down at his hand "yea it well it just feels right" Adam smiled looking at Tommy who was fiddling with the ring on his finger "I've never seen you this happy before even when you were with me you weren't this happy" A smile tweaked the corner of Tommy's lips "I guess I could just never let her go" Adam smiled looking at him "is that why can't let you go always upset you?" Tommy nodded "yea she was all that was in my head when you sang that song" Adam took a drink of his beer not knowing what to say when Tommy looked back up "I'd only just got over hurting her when she stood in front of me and said my real name it was like looking at a ghost I just dropped" Adam looked over a little hesitant "real name?" Tommy nodded well my name back then I only recently changed it before I met you" Adam looked at him confused "recent that's not recent" Tommy shrugged "it is to me" Adam rolled his eyes "so what is it?" Tommy sighed looking at Adam "Thomas Joseph Rosewood" Adam smiled "nice name what was Katy's" Tommy smiled pushing his hand through his hair "Kathleen Anna Lee" Adam looked at Tommy a little shocked for a moment then stood up "want another beer?" Tommy looked at his empty bottle "um.. yea are you okay" Adam just nodded "erm y-yea just need to talk to my mom tomorrow" Tommy stood up "Adam what's this about" Adam shook his head walking to the kitchen "nothing nothing Tommy just forget it, its not important fam.. Well just stuff" Tommy looked at Adam "seriously stop and tell me what this is all about" Adam got 2 bottles out of the fridge "their is a Kathleen Anna Lee on my family tree" Tommy stopped dead and looked at Adam "your joking right tell me your joking" Adam shook his head "no Tommy I'm not. I did a project way back in school on family trees and my mom didn't know anything about her so she asked her grandparents and they said that they heard she shamed the family and run away disappeared from existence dropped off the map, it always intrigued me I wanted to know all about her but no matter how much I searched nothing" Tommy looked at Adam shocked and confused "I mean it, no it can't be her I mean it would have my name on it too wouldn't it, she married me" Adam shook his head "I don't know this is why I need to talk to my mom and get the family tree out, I mean I want to check before I ask her" Tommy took the beer from Adam shaking his head "she will freak man if you ask her about that" Adam shut the fridge opening his beer "why would she freak?" Tommy laughed "the slight chance of one of your fans being related to you yea you can see how well that goes" Adam nodded "or she can prove it's not her" Tommy sighed "I ain't dealing with her freaking out over this though" Adam sighed *even if I didn't tell her she would find out* Tommy looked at Adam then walked away "I'm going to bed soon you know" Adam walked into the room after Tommy "I know me... Sauli what are you doing out of bed" 

 

Adam looked at Sauli sat on the sofa as Tommy sat in the chair "get me a beer Adam" Adam handed Sauli the one in his hand "you don't normally drink beer are you all right" Tommy raised an eye brow at the face Sauli pulled when he looked back at Adam *trouble in paradise* Adam looked over at Tommy then back at Sauli as he emptied the bottle in 5 seconds flat "baby?" Sauli handed Adam the empty bottle "IM FINE" Adam and Tommy looked at each other shocked "Adam beer" Sauli clicked his fingers looking at Adam "I'm not your slave I've just given you my beer" Sauli looked up at Adam and sighed "I'll get it myself" he stood up and walked into the kitchen slamming the door behind him.  
"Trouble in paradise" Adam rolled his eyes "last time he was like this him and Katy had been fighting!" Tommy sighed "I should go check on Katy then" Adam looked down sighing "yea i guess I will go to bed" Tommy shook his head "and leave him to drink and drink and drink till Christian gets here and has to carry him to bed?" Adam sighed again pinching his nose in frustration "so that means I need to go see to him" Tommy nodded heading to the bottom of the stairs "good luck" Adam sighed walking towards the kitchen and opening the door "Sauli what happened" Adam looked at the five empty bottles on the side as Sauli added a sixth "I was a complete dick with Katy after she fed me her blood and now she won't talk to me" Adam sighed looking at him "does that mean you have to drink all this" Sauli pulled another bottle out of the fridge "don't see why not it doesn't effect me not till I've drank like 40 and we don't have that many" Adam shook his head "yea but then you move onto the vodka then you pass out and Christian is coming soon because Katy arranged for some one to come fix the window and a new kitchen table to be delivered" Sauli sighed putting the bottle down on the counter "fucks sake she has such an obsession with spending" Adam looked over at the table "Sauli look at that table you and Tommy broke two chairs fighting the legs on the table won't last much longer and we are a bigger family now" Adam took Sauli's hand in his "baby, Sauli please let's just go to bed and stop fighting before we start" Sauli sighed pulling his hands back to himself, he opened the bottle on the counter before passing it to Adam "I took your beer so have mine" he smiled at Adam as Adam took the bottle "I love you baby" Adam put the bottle down kissing Sauli softly, Sauli smiled pushing his hand into Adams hair as Adam forced his tong into Sauli's mouth deepening the kiss, Sauli broke away when he herd the click of the front door "let's go upstairs" Adam nodded smiling. As they walked through the room Sauli stopped when he saw Christian "hey Sauli Adam" Christian smiled closing the door looking over at Adam and Sauli as they smiled back "hey Christian, can't believe Katy roped you into this" Christian shrugged "I'm here to help, you can't be out in sun I can so I may as well help you" Adam shuffled a little behind Sauli trying to hide his bulge from sight "any way we were just heading to bed so will you be okay" Sauli sighed "don't be rude Adam, go wait upstairs I'll be two minuets" Adam shuffled off up stairs stopping at the the door to their bedroom pulling his shirt off so Sauli could see "am I interrupting something" Sauli shook his head "no no he just gets a little impatient if you want any food drinks it's in the fridge theirs some beers vodka cola you know usual" Christian smiled "thanks Sauli oh did she leave the" Christian looked around seeing an envelope with his name on "yea it's their you get your self to bed" Sauli smiled "thanks I'm sure she will talk to you later on night" Christian smiled picking up the envelope and going to sit down as Sauli headed to the bed room

Sauli opened the door to see Adam laid completely naked on the bed he frowned looking at him "oh baby you know I can't I'm still sore" Adam smiled "Yes baby but I want you, it's been so long baby and I want you to be inside me" Sauli stood a little shocked "am I dreaming" Adam stood up walking over to him "your not dreaming baby" Adam pressed his lips onto Sauli's sweetly kissing him before pulling away "I want you to make love to me like we used to do I want you to be inside me it's been months since I felt it" Sauli smiled "I love you Adam I love you so much" Adam pushed the door shut and smiled as Sauli pushed him against it Adam lowered himself so he was eye level with Sauli "I love you Sauli" Adam tried to kiss Sauli but he moved away grinning "oh no you don't I'm not letting you take over" Adam smiled "I love it when you take over" Sauli raised an eye brow "shut up and get on the bed" Adam smiled walking over to the bed "oh what have I got myself in to here" Sauli pushed Adam down climbing on top of him kissing Adams back softly biting "you don't know how long I have been wanting to do this" Adam moved his head slightly to the side "do what baby" Sauli bit down on Adams neck drawing blood as Adam moaned out in pleasure "o-oh baby harder" Sauli smiled biting down harder *you taste so nice* Adam moaned "god baby let me taste" Sauli smiled pulling off Adam letting him roll over before straddling him again kissing him with a mouthful of blood Adam moaned into Sauli's mouth as blood run down his cheeks Sauli pulled away swallowing what was left in his mouth "your so freaky" Adam swallowed his blood smiling "I do taste good" Sauli smiled "of course now turn over" Sauli got off the bed taking his pants and top off pulling the top draw of his bedside table open "condom?" Adam smiled turning over "no baby I want all of you" Sauli smiled grabbing a bottle of lube and climbed onto the bed "baby your so hot from this view" Sauli popped open the bottle rubbing a little on his fingers and pushing them against Adams hole slowly working one in as Adam moaned "b-baby" Sauli smiled working another in as he squeezed some lube on his dick then rubbed it up and down moaning as he pushed his fingers in and out of Adam "b-baby just f-fu... oh god" Sauli moaned pulling his fingers out of Adam and pressed his dick to Adams hole slowly pushing himself in, Adam moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure "h-harder baby" Sauli thrust into Adam quickly pushing himself all the way in "oh god" Sauli moaned out stopping still for a moment before starting to thrust slowly speeding up "HARDER" Adam moaned out in pain and pleasure as Sauli thrusted harder Sauli kept thrusting in and out as he moaned "b-baby" Adam closed his eyes moaning in ecstasy "oh god I'm going to" Sauli thrust once more before cuming deep inside Adam, almost screaming his name out in pleasure "ADAMMM" Adam reached down and started softly rubbing himself "S-Sauli" Sauli slowly pulled out of Adam "let me have it baby" Adam rolled onto his back softly rubbing his pre cum up and down his shaft Sauli smiled pulling Adams hand away he moved down taking Adam in his mouth "o-oh Sauli" Adam moaned out as Sauli started moving his head up and down slowly "S-Sauli I'm going to" Sauli smiled grabbing Adams hand *let me have it* Sauli moaned out around Adam as he pushed as much of Adams shaft into his mouth as he could Adam moaned out in pleasure as he realised his load in Sauli's mouth, Sauli moaned moving up to Adams mouth kissing him sharing his cum Sauli then pulled away swallowing as he looked down at Adam as he swallowed his own cum "th-that was so intense" Adam smiled looking up at Sauli "we need to do that more often Sauli it felt amazing" Sauli smiled resting his head on Adams shoulder yawning slightly "it did" Adam smiled putting his arm around Sauli holding him "sleep honey" Sauli smiled putting his arm across Adams chest "I love you" Adam pulled the quilt over them as Sauli started to drift off "I love you too baby"


	64. Chapter 64

Tommy walked into the bedroom to see Katy sat by the blacked out window smoking a cigarette "Katy?" Katy sighed taking a drag of her cigaret "yea" Tommy walked over to Katy putting his hands on her shoulders "you okay" Katy shrugged Tommy off "I'm fine" Tommy sat down beside her "honey I want to know what's the matter, I want to make it better" Katy sighed putting the cigarette out "you can't Tommy" Tommy pulled Katy into his arms noticing her eyes were icy blue "how do I know if you don't tell me" Katy just sat silent as a tear run down her face *its too soon* Tommy squeezed Katy slightly "I'm here for you Katy forever I want to have the life we never got" Katy lifted her hand up wiping the tear away "baby are you crying" Tommy lifted Katy's face up to look her in the eyes "I love you and I won't let anything hurt or upset you, so I want to know what's wrong baby please tell me" Katy looked into his eyes and she felt the tears coming "Tommy I..." A few tears run down her face slowly "tell me Katy I can fix this" the tears spilled over as Katy looked at him "you can't fix this Tommy, we can't... I can't" Tommy pulled Katy back into his arms "calm down baby and tell me what's caused this" Katy sat cuddled into Tommy's arms crying "okay baby it's okay" Tommy lifted Katy up carrying her to the bed he laid her down climbing on the bed pulling her close "calm down maybe you need some sleep" Katy sighed laying her head on Tommy's chest wiping the tears off her cheek "Tommy I'm sorry" Tommy put his arms around Katy "don't be I love you no matter what you do" Katy smiled slightly putting her hand on the necklace "I love you too Tommy!" Tommy held Katy close closing his eyes "I've missed this so much" Katy smiled pushing her hand into Tommy's "I've missed this too" Tommy smiled "feel better now?" Katy nodded sitting up so she was looking down at him "I do baby I was just being a little stupid" Tommy smiled sitting up "your not stupid and you never will be" Tommy pulled Katy close kissing her softly Katy pulled away smiling "you always knew what to say" Tommy smiled kissing Katy again laying her down while he kissed her Tommy slowly kissed down Katy's jaw line kissing her lovingly working his way to her neck and gently started biting her "T-Tommy baby" Tommy smiled moving his hand down her body till he reached the bottom of her dress "T-Tommy stop s-stop oh god" Tommy smiled slowly moving his hand up her dress "s-st..." Katy relaxed for a moment then snapped back as Tommy was pushing her thong aside "I said stop" she pushed Tommy away forgetting her own strength she watched as he fell off the end of the bed "what the fuck" Katy sat up moving to the end of the bed "baby I'm so sorry I didn't... I didn't meant to...... I forget my own strength and I just" Tommy pulled himself up sighing "will you please tell me what's wrong now? I mean now it's obvious your not over this" Katy got off the bed helping Tommy up "we really need to talk" Tommy looked at Katy a little worried as she walked to the other side of her bedroom pulling a bottle of vodka out from behind the wardrobe "your not leaving me already you can't" Katy shook her head opening the bottle "I need to do this now before we go any further Tommy" Katy drank a couple of mouthfuls then put the bottle down "I want to know about the others Tommy." Tommy looked at her confused "others what are you talking about" Katy frowned sitting down on the chair in her room "I didn't think I'd have to spell this out I want to know about every one you've been with Tommy, the men women I need to know" Tommy looked at Katy as the tension grew in the room "why does that matter were together now they didn't mean anything to me" Katy looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact with him "it's complicated Tommy I need to know now, please baby" Tommy walked over to Katy getting on his knees in front of her "baby none of them meant anything to me" Tommy went to take Katy's hands but she pulled them away keeping her head down "Tommy I'm very venerable right now I can't touch you I can't till I know" Tommy sighed moving closer to Katy "this is so stupid why should it matter why does any of this bother you" Tommy grabbed Katy's hands and they both passed out

 

Tommy rubbed his head sitting up in a green sun filled field "Katy.... Am I dreaming" Katy looked down from a tall oak tree "TOMMY" he looked up seeing Katy sat at the top "how the hell did you get up their, you know I just had the weirdest dream" Katy wrapped her arms around the tree "g-get me down get me down Tommy!" Tommy rolled his eyes starting to climb the tree "you can trust me come on put your foot on that branch" Tommy guided Katy half way down the tree were she wrapped her arms around him and he carried her to the bottom "now can you tell me were we are" Katy smiled looking at the tree "it's a memory Tommy your dreaming now, don't you remember we climbed this tree when we were young and you had to get me down, we had our first kiss under it, you carved our initials into it and..." Tommy looked at her finishing the sentence "I proposed to you under this tree on a moonlit walk" Katy smiled looking at him "is this what you think about when you think of us" Tommy put his hand on the tree smiling "yea it's what made me fall for you, you climbing the tree and trusting me to get you down again" as he looked at the tree a 10 year old Tommy appeared climbing up the tree "Katy laughed "you looked so dorky back them" Tommy started to freak out slightly "what's.. What the fuck is happening?!" Katy took Tommy's hand trying not to tell him "your dreaming baby this is your memory's" Tommy looked at Katy "then why are you here" Katy smiled "you tell me it's your dream you want me here, now just think about your relationships for me okay" Tommy thought for a moment first thinking of Adam and the view changed "were are we now Tommy" Tommy smiled slightly looking around "glamnation tour bus this is were I first told Adam I loved him" Katy looked up seeing a younger Adam and Tommy stood fighting "I thought you told him you loved him" Tommy frowned "I did we fought a lot because he thought I was a pig I lounged around all day fell asleep on the sofas ate unhealthy foods all the time and it was all because I didn't want to be close to Adam" Tommy looked up at himself and Adam listening to the fight  
"I can't sleep on that fucking bed Adam it's too small I can't stand it" Adam sighed "I've told you sleep with me in my bed it's big enough" Tommy clenched his fists getting angry "I told you I can't share a bed with you" Adam pushed Tommy back against the wall "why Tommy why do you think I'm going to touch you push you kiss you try to make you gay I'd never do that to any one" Tommy pushed Adam back fighting his inner vampire "no Adam I don't think that I just...." Adam slapped Tommy cutting him off "don't fucking push me" Tommy grabbed Adam by the t-shirt holding him tight feeling the anger in himself as he looked at Adam who was scared and shocked at what was happening he lashed out "what the fuck is your problem Tommy?" Tommy got in Adams face and kissed him deep and passionately different to the kisses on stage it had emotions and means behind it that Adam had never felt before "I love you and you don't love me that's my problem" Adam looked at Tommy pulling himself away from his grip "y-you just you kissed me and" Tommy sighed "I love you Adam I have for a long time now but you don't love me the kissing it's all for show it never feels like their is love behind it it's just a bland stage kiss between friends" Adam looked at Tommy reaching to take his hand just as the door opened on the bus Tommy looked around the walked away embarrassed. 

"Wow Tommy didn't mark you to be the shy one" Tommy looked at Katy "yea neither did I but something about him just" Katy looked up at Tommy "so you became the... shale we say woman with him" Tommy looked at Katy cringing at the thought "I hate when people say that" Katy shrugged "sub then. Is their any more Tommy?" Tommy frowned thinking about the only other relationship that lasted longer then 3 week "just one she was like you just like you" Katy looked up at him "I tried to replace you with her then I called her Kathleen and she left me" Katy looked down feeling terrible "Tommy wake up" Tommy looked at her confused "wake up?" Katy sighed "your dreaming now wake up okay just wake up" Tommy looked at her and she disappeared he closed his eyes.....


	65. Chapter 65

Tommy opened his eyes his head on Katy's lap "what just happened" Katy sighed looking at Tommy "I should have told you before" Tommy lifted his head up looking at Katy "told me what Katy" Katy looked down a tear forming in her eye "Tommy I can hear what you think I can invade your mind I can see all your memories" Tommy pulled Katy's face up to look her in the eyes noticing they were icy blue "I may be slightly freaked out but I love you" Katy looked away "Tommy I know everything you think, you will never get privacy from me I have a link with you" Tommy shook his head "I don't give a fuck Katy I love you I love you so much" Katy looked down "I love you too but....." Tommy stopped Katy and pulled her head to face him "but nothing I love you so much it's been 300 years I never thought I would be able to say that to your face again" Katy smiled looking at Tommy "now baby is their anything else you want to talk to me about?" Katy hesitated looking away as she bit her lip, Tommy put his hand on Katy's chin pulling her to face him he kissed her deep and passionately pulling away after a moment "please baby tell me" Katy looked at Tommy taking his hands in hers "I don't want to ruin what we have right now" Tommy smirked shaking his head "what have I just told you baby" Katy looked down speaking in a barley audible whisper "I want a baby" Tommy looked at her for a moment "I didn't hear you baby" Katy looked up still speaking quiet "I want a baby" Tommy sighed "baby speak up" Katy looked at him almost shouting "I want a baby" Tommy pulled his hands from Katy's in shock "I knew it was too soon it's been like 3 days we have gone without fighting and now we are going to fight aren't we" Tommy shook his head "n-no no I'm just it's just we" Katy sighed looking away from Tommy "I just want a baby and seeing us as children it just makes me want one more..." Katy stopped standing up and walked to the window "Katy?" Katy picked up her cigarettes taking one out and lighting it "but we can't have them" Tommy stood up walking over to Katy "why baby why can't we" Katy took a long drag of the cigarette "I can't Tommy" Tommy wrapped his arms around Katy's waist "why not" Katy took another long drag "Tommy I've stopped long ago" Tommy looked at the window blankly "stopped what" Katy sighed pulling out of his arms "I haven't had a period since I became a vampire no female vampire has it's something that happens to us and it means we can't have kids Tommy" Tommy frowned looking down "I'm sorry" Katy sighed putting the cigarette in the ash tray "let's just forget it okay I have Sauli that's like looking after a baby" Tommy pulled Katy close hugging her "we can find a way if it's what you want it's what I want, I want to make you happy baby I love you" Katy wrapped her arms around Tommy "I love you Tommy" Tommy smiled looking at her "all better now?" Katy nodded her head in Tommy's chest "I feel better now I've told you now it's off my chest" Tommy smiled holding her tightly "bed time?" Katy pulled away looking up into his eyes "I'm not tired I just want to sit..." Tommy looked at her waiting for her to finish "you all right baby?" Katy sighed looking away "I don't know I want to sleep but I'm not tired I don't want sex I just, I'm restless" Tommy laughed slightly "yea I get like that a lot" Katy sighed "yea it annoys me" Katy turned around picking up the cigarettes "want one" Tommy smiled taking one from the packet "Katy tell me" Katy lit her cigarette passing the lighter to Tommy "tell you what baby" Tommy lit his cigarette and handed the lighter back to Katy "do you know exactly what I think" Katy nodded "let me see your thinking about Adam something Adam said to you...." Tommy smiled slightly cutting Katy off "yes yes that's enough honey" Katy shook her head "hang on my name something about me" Katy started to go pale "babe are you okay you're going...." Katy dropped the cigarette falling against the wall "y-your so hard to read from" Katy started to fall to the floor "holy shit" Tommy stood on the cigarette on the floor dropping his into the ash tray "I'm f-fine, Tommy why won't you let me in" Tommy dropped to his knees in front of Katy "stop okay I'll tell you just stop your hurting yourself" Katy pulled Tommy close to her "y-you your" Katy took a deep breath as she lost all strength and fell to the floor "oh my god Katy are you okay" Katy looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes "m-my head I don't understand how you.... God my head" Tommy pulled katy into his arms then stood up carrying her to the bed "why did you do that to yourself? Let me get you some aspirin" Tommy laid Katy down on the bed "don't think, sun Tommy sun" Tommy shrugged pulling the covers over Katy "I'll call Christian to do it just shush" Tommy walked out of the room and down the hall to the top of the stairs "Christian!..... Christian!" Christian walked to the bottom of the stairs "ah their you are is it safe for me to come downstairs" Christian nodded and Tommy started walking down "is everything okay" Tommy sighed walking past him to the kitchen "where does she keep the aspirin she's almost knocked herself out" Christian followed him into the kitchen "in a cup in the cupboard how on earth did she do that" Tommy opened the cupboard finding a strip of aspirin "long story short she was reading my mind and apparently it's drained her completely" Tommy got a glass and filled it with water "oh gosh she may need some blood too" Tommy nodded "yes good idea Chris" Tommy opened the fridge "dam she's not put them into bottles yet" he grabbed a bag turning around "thanks again Chris" Tommy walked back to the bedroom as their was a knock on the door "Christian door please don't disturb us" Christian walked to the door watching Tommy disappear down the landing he opened the door to a couple of delivery men.

 

"Katy honey" Katy opened her eyes slightly looking at Tommy "baby I got you some aspirin and blood" Tommy put a glass of water down on the bedside table "here drink some blood baby" Katy looked up at Tommy as he got on the bed "you're colours coming back keep resting" he gently lifter Katy up and put the bag to her mouth she gently bit the bag two streams of blood poured into her mouth and she let it slowly pour down her throat and she kept swallowing till half of the bag was gone then she lifted her arms wrapping her hands around Tommy's squeezing the bag Tommy tried to pull his hands away watching as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth Katy threw the empty bag aside she looked at Tommy he could see lust in her eyes as they turned bright red. Katy looked at Tommy as he stood up "aspirin and water" Katy stood up walking to the bottle of vodka "or vodka and sex baby" Tommy looked at her a little worried "Katy I think you need to sleep" Katy smiled walking towards Tommy opening the bottle "no I need to fuck" Katy stood in front of Tommy taking a drink then she pressed him against the wall behind him with her body pressed against him "open wide baby" Katy put the bottle against Tommy's lips as he opened them she poured some into his mouth then put the bottle on the bedside table "I've been thinking about this since last night but I can't stop myself any more" she pressed her lips against Tommy's closing her eyes as she kissed him deeply she rubbed her leg up his body slowly then pulled away still holding him against the wall "it's so good taking control" Katy pushed her hand down Tommy's jeans grasping him tightly "this is mine now" Tommy started to get hard in her hand just as Katy pulled her hand out "cat got your tongue baby? Oh wait I think it's me" Katy pressed her lips against Tommy's again pushing her tongue into his mouth winning dominance over him Katy smiled pulling away again as she unfastened Tommy's jeans pulling them down freeing he's growing man hood Katy smiled gently rubbing it, Tommy groaned in response after a few minuets Katy let go of Tommy smiling wickedly "play with yourself" Tommy's face dropped as she let go "w what?!" Katy smiled pulling Tommy away from the wall walking behind him "you heard me play with yourself... NOW" Tommy jumped wrapping his hands around his aching member rubbing up and down slightly scared, Katy smiled pushing her hand into Tommy's hair pulling his head to one side "you always smell so nice baby" Tommy groaned in reply rubbing his manhood faster, Katy leaned into his neck breathing in Tommy's intoxicating sent before sinking her teeth into his neck Tommy moaned out in pain and pleasure as Katy bit harder drawing blood "K- Katy" Tommy groaned feeling himself getting close Katy smiled wickedly pulling her teeth out of his neck then pulled his arms behind his back "p-please" Tommy begged

 

Katy pushed Tommy down on the bed dropping her thong to the floor she climbed on top of him "you look so sexy from this view" Tommy looked up at Katy shocked as she hovered her wet hole over the tip of his aching manhood "baby this is going to be so much fun" katy slowly lowered herself onto him smiling as he moaned out in pleasure Katy smiled pushing herself up and down "oh god Katy" Tommy started thrusting his hips up Katy laughed "your enjoying this so much aren't you?" Tommy groaned putting his hands on Katy's shoulders he pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top "that's better" Katy moaned as Tommy started thrusting hard in and out she could see the carnal lust in his eyes as he lowered into her neck biting her hard with no warning, two trickles of blood started running down her neck "TOMMY" Katy threw her head back moaning out as her senses popped alive Tommy groaned pulling away from Katy's neck he pressed his lips on hers kissing her as she tightened around him she moaned in ecstasy parting their lips "a-am going to" Tommy pulled away thrusting more rapidly as Katy groaned "y-yes yes Tommy" Katy tipped over the edge letting herself go she wrapped her hands around his back digging her fingernails into him as the orgasm took over Tommy kept thrusting as he felt the pleasure hit he stopped pushing himself into Katy as he let go deep inside her. After a moment Tommy pulled out and laid beside Katy as they both got their breath back "w-what happened to no sex?" Katy grinned as she rolled onto her side "Blood! It makes me horney" Tommy smiled moving the hair off Katy's face "your so beautiful" Katy blushed looking down "stop it" Tommy pulled Katy's face up to look at him "I'll never stop saying things like that I didn't say it enough before now I have a second chance I'm not going to waste it" Katy blushed again "I love you Tommy" Tommy smiled kissing Katy passionately pulling away after a moment "I love you too baby and I'll do anything for you" Katy smiled cuddling into Tommy's arms "all I want right now Tommy, is to sleep in your arms again" Tommy wrapped his arms around Katy and closed his eyes holding her as he drifted to sleep, katy smiled laying in his arms till he was asleep.

 

 

Katy gently pulled herself out of Tommy's arms she picked up a cigarette and lit it as she left the room she walked down the hall and opened Sauli's door talking as quiet as she could "Adam honey you awake" Sauli looked up at Katy and smiled "Katy can we talk" Katy sighed blanking him out as she shut the door, Sauli stood up pulled some boxers on and following Katy "come on you can't be that mad" Katy walked into the spare bedroom shutting the door *you know how much I hate the silent treatment* Sauli opened the door "come on Katy talk to me" Katy sighed taking her last drag on the cigarette before she put it out on the bedside burning the wood "please don't do that" Sauli shut the door to the bedroom knowing that this was going to be the begging of a fight


	66. Chapter 66

"Okay let's get this over with" Katy sighed turning her back to Sauli he turned round to see Katy with her back to him "oh for fucks sake come on you can't be that mad" Katy turned giving Sauli a death stare her eyes black with anger "I'm not talking to you" Sauli smirked *you just did* Katy turned to face Sauli "do you really want to push your luck right now" Sauli looked away "oh right you can hear that" Katy sighed "just leave me alone okay I'm not in the mood" Sauli looked at Katy trying to gauge her mood "okay what happened" Katy shrugged walking over the the blacked out window "just leave it" Sauli sat down on the bed "now I know it's nothing to do with me, if it was you would have torn me a new one by now" Katy looked at Sauli blank faced her eyes turning icy blue "I asked you to leave it" Sauli sighed looking down "I just want to make you feel better" Katy rolled her eyes trying not to look at him "I'm still pissed off at you" Sauli looked up at Katy "I know and I'm sorry okay I didn't think about what I was doing till it was too late" Katy turned away from Sauli "maybe we just lived together too long" Sauli looked at her shocked "don't say that" Katy sighed trying not to look at him "it's true though I mean don't you think it's time we both got places of our own you with Adam me with Tommy" Sauli couldn't speak he was in complete shock, Katy turned to look at him "Sauli I'm 300 your 50 it's time now honey" Sauli shook his head "no, no your not leaving Katy we may argue okay but that doesn't mean we have to live apart I love you your my only family" Sauli could feel the tears forming "I know Sauli okay I know but please just think we would still see each other wont we but you would have Adam you'd have what you always wanted" the tears started to run down his face he couldn't understand why Katy was doing this to him "NO it's not the same and you know it why are you doing this to me" Katy sighed looking away trying not to upset herself "shush Sauli please you will wake Tommy an.." Sauli looked at her stopping her mid sentence "that's it isn't it Tommy is making you do this" Sauli stormed out of the room "Sauli no" Katy followed after him as he banged the door open "GET UP" Tommy jumped looking up at him "w-what" Katy pulled on Sauli's arm "it's not him okay it's me" Tommy rubbed his head confused "why have you told her she's got to leave with you" Tommy sat up looking at them both "what I haven't" Katy sighed "I told you it's me okay I want to leave" Sauli and Tommy both looked at her shocked talking in unison "what?!" Katy looked down "I want a baby with Tommy and I want to raise him or her in a loving home" Sauli looked at her "and you don't think this is a loving home" Tommy looked away trying not to get pulled into this fight "I do but I want it to be away from yours and Adams fights" Sauli couldn't speak he just looked away "I can not deal with this shit right now how... I, how dare you" Sauli stormed out of the room then stopped and turned back "no actually I'll go I'll go with Adam I'll live with him we will move tonight but don't expect to see me again" Sauli left the room and walked down the hall as Katy crawled on the bed and started to cry in Tommy's arms"

 

Sauli pulled out a suitcase and threw it on the bed waking Adam "Sauli what the hell" Sauli started throwing cloths on the suitcase "we are leaving as soon as the sun goes down" Adam sat up looking at him "why?" Adam rubbed his eyes as Sauli threw more cloths out "Katy wants to part she wants us to live in our own houses" Adam rolled his eyes "again why?" Sauli stopped and turned to Adam speaking in his sarcastic pissed off voice "because she wants to raise a baby with Tommy in a safe loving environment away from our fighting so I told her we are going tonight and she's never going to see me again" Adam shook his head as Sauli turned back to the cloths "okay now you have thrown your drama queen fit will you sit down and think about this" Sauli turned back to Adam "oh my god you agree with her" Adam sighed rolling his eyes "no I'm just worried about her I don't think she's thinking straight, a lot has happened in this past week or so you know" Sauli sat down on the bed "but why would she want me to leave she's supposed to love me" Adams eyes opened wide in shock "oh my god your the older child who doesn't want a brother or sister, you and her have been together for 50 years and you've been her baby and now your jealous" Sauli tried to laugh even though Adam was right he didn't want to admit it "n-no I'm not I" Adam rolled his eyes moving the suitcase off the bed "Sauli don't lie to me I'm in your head remember" Sauli sighed heavily then turned to look at Adam, as he did tears spilled over "I love her she's my only family" Adam moved over pulling Sauli into his arms "I love her too and Tommy, listen to me we are never I mean it Sauli NEVER leaving"

 

 

"Daddy"


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it 4 chapters left it's been a long ride for me but it's come to a close and it was fun I think maybe I'll do more it really was a great experience

40 YEARS LATER

Tommy sighed looking up from the book in his lap "what now" a young girl looking around 20 years old with long blond curly hair looked up at Tommy "if he said he was never leaving why have I never met uncle Adam" Tommy closed the book looking at her "Katy honey your 25 and you've also been a vampire for 15 years stop calling me daddy, now uncle Adam and me had a very very big fight when you were a little baby and that's why he doesn't come here any more" Katy nodded "what about" Tommy took a deep breath trying to calm himself "about your mummy and uncle Sauli" Katy looked up at him a little sad "why have I never met mummy what happened to her" Tommy sighed looking down *I knew this day would come* just as Tommy was about to answer a tall brown haired man walked into the room "ha good luck I've been asking that for years" he took a bite of the apple in his hand looking at Tommy "it's not been that long" he looked over questioning Tommy "do you even remember how old I am" Tommy shrugged "it's a bit hard to remember stuff when your my age you know" he looked at him discussed "see Katy I've been trying to tell you he hates me, I was 20 when I turned I've been a vampire for all of 30 years mom would have remembered you should have died not her" Tommy threw the book down infuriated as he stood up "you know Sauli I'm sick of your crap do you understand how hard this is every day I wish I was fucking dead and she was alive, do you know how hard it was to bring you up alone to bring a baby up alone you were 10" Sauli laughed "if I was 10 why can't I remember any of this" Tommy groaned "Katy go to your room!" Katy looked up at Tommy "but daddy I don't want you and Sauli to fight again" Tommy looked down at Katy "young lady go to you fucking room now" Katy scrambled to her feet running up to her room

 

"Oh great Tommy Sauli time just what I wanted" Sauli rolled his eyes as Tommy took the apple out of his hand and threw it in the bin "I was eating that" Tommy looked at Sauli with black eyes making him step back "you really want to know what happened why you can't remember it" Sauli nodded "yes I do TOMMY!" Tommy threw his hands in the air "how many times, I'm your father not Tommy" Sauli laughed "your no more my father then Adam is my uncle" Tommy shook his head "you spend too much time with Adam" Sauli turned away trying not to hit him then turned back "I choose to see him like Katy should be a aloud to but your scared he will poison her mind, now cut the fucking crap and tell me what happened" Tommy sighed sitting back down in the chair "we had you hypnotised" Sauli looked at him a little shocked "you had me what?" Tommy looked at Sauli "hypnotised okay we made you forget everything" Sauli looked at him angry "you made me forget my own mother!?" Tommy shook his head looking at Sauli "it's not like that Sauli it was hard but in the end me and Adam decided it was best to make you forget that night, you were having nightmares you couldn't sleep. Sauli you watched your mother die bleeding in my arms you saw her take her last breath" a few stray tears run down Tommy's face as Sauli sank down to the floor next to him "you remember it now don't you" tears started to run down Sauli's face as he remembered watching his mum die "the last thing she said to you was look after Tommy and your baby sister when she gets here I love you my brave boy" Sauli threw his arms around Tommy putting his head on his lap as he cried "I'm sorry dad" Tommy put his arms around Sauli trying to comfort him "it's okay baby" Sauli shook his head "I told you I hated you we fought and all you was doing is keeping me safe I'm horrible" Tommy shook his head rubbing Sauli's back "you were angry and you just wanted to know about your mum Sauli, it's okay I know you didn't mean it" Sauli sat back wiping his eyes looking at Tommy "dad tell me what happened with you and Adam" Tommy frowned "Leila looked after you and Katy for a few days it had been a few month 3 I think after it all happened I didn't know what I was doing I didn't know how to look after a baby I was stressed I need a recharge a few nights to sleep so one night me and Adam were having a drink drowning our sorrows and we kept drinking and drinking and drinking and then we made a horrible mistake" Tommy looked away as Sauli wiped his eyes looking up "please don't judge me for this" Sauli nodded "I won't promise" Tommy sighed knowing he probably would "we started to kiss and then it turned to man handling then groping then stupid drunken sex and when I woke the next day I looked at him and fell out of bed I ran to the bathroom and couldn't stop myself from thinking I slept with the man who caused my wife's death and I thought it over and over again" Sauli looked at Tommy "I-it was Adams fault" Tommy shook his head "no baby no and I'm ashamed of myself for doing that you see Adam could hear me you know how he knows what your thinking and he freaked out we had a huge fight and he didn't want to see me again to this day we haven't spoken if I see him in the streets the shops I try but he just turns and walks away he won't answer my calls I just gave up" Sauli looked away "dad you know he does miss you" Tommy shrugged "don't try to cheer me up son it's all right. I'm going to go check on Katy behave yourself" Sauli sighed rolling his eyes "you know you really are like your uncle Sauli you have his little habits and his attitude" Tommy stood up heading up to Katy's room.

 

He opened the door to see Katy laid on the bed crying "baby what's the matter" he climbed on the bed pulling her into his arms "y-you shouted at me" Tommy looked down "I'm sorry Katy I just get so mad with Sauli but I think everything's going to be okay now" Tommy dried her eyes "you always fight with him daddy do you hate him" Katy tried not to cry as she pushed her head into his chest to hide her face "no baby Sauli just didn't understand but I think everything will be okay we sorted everything out" Tommy sat holding Katy for a while after a few moments the door burst open "I swear if you've hurt him I'll kill you" Katy jumped up and ran to the other side of the bedroom "whoa whoa hurt who" Adam walked into the room giving Katy a clear shot for the door "Sauli texted me HELP were is he" Tommy looked up confused "Sauli is fine and....." He paused looking at Katy "oh my god It's a trap" before they could stop her Katy bolted out of the room shutting the door behind her "Sauli I know your behind this open the God dam door" Adam looked at Tommy then at the door "open the door I am not being stuck with him" Sauli stood behind the door and high fived Katy "not till you are friends again you both miss each other" Tommy got off the bed walking to the door "Katy you don't want to make daddy cross now do you open the door while I'm calm or I'm going to get very angry I expect this from Sauli but not you" Katy looked at Sauli then the door "n-no" Tommy fell back shocked being the first time she said no to him "w-what?! Katy open this door this instant" Katy smiled feeling good about herself "no no no. I want to meet my uncle Adam I'm not caving in" Sauli smiled "I know you both miss each other so cut the bull shit and make up already I miss my uncle Adam and my dad being together all the time" Adam looked at Tommy "their just like them" Tommy sighed as he sat down "she reminds me more and more of her every day and I miss her, Adam it's so hard" Adam sat beside him on the bed "you never did get chance to come to terms with any of it like I did, you had a son to care for and a daughter on the way it was so hard for you" tears started to roll down Tommy's face "I just keep wishing she's going to come back like before" Adam put his arm round Tommy's shoulder feeling sorry for him "I know it's hard but she wouldn't want you sad Tommy" he wiped his eyes but the tears just kept rolling down "it wasn't your fault it never was I don't know what I was thinking back then Adam I'm sorry" Adam smiled rubbing Tommy's arm slightly "I've missed you Tommy Joe" Tommy looked up at Adam "I've been so close to stepping out the door in broad day light too many times because I lost every one I only stopped because of my babies" Adam looked down at Tommy "I know Tommy I know I've lost every one too" Tommy swept his hair out of his face "you have your mom Adam." Adam looked down "actually when her great grandchildren grew up and had great grandchildren of their own she went a little off the rails and well, killed herself she was ready to go I'm happy she's not living with depression" Tommy looked away feeling horrible "I'm so sorry Adam" Adam smiled looking at him "I'm fine Tommy I've moved on and maybe it's time for you now" Tommy looked up at him "you think I should end my life" Adam shook his head half laughing "no move on Tommy you shut yourself away Christian did everything for you for weeks months almost 2 years he kept his eye on you for me for Katy, it was only when he finally married that you started doing things yourself" Tommy sighed "I'm too old for that now Adam I mean look at me I'm a 500 year old vampire trapped in a 28 year old's body I'll never find a partner" Adam rolled his eyes "how many hints do I have to drop hints here" Tommy looked up at him confused as Adam pressed his lips to Tommy's, Tommy's eyes flew open in shock as Adam kissed him after a moment he pulled away "it's been 40 years Tommy and I've come to realise your the only other person I ever loved maybe it's time we both moved on... Together" Adam stood up walking to the door opening it "we were never locked in and I knew it I just really needed to say those words to you" Tommy sat speechless not knowing what to say looking in the same direction that Adam was sat "I'll keep my eye on those two for a bit Tommy" Adam left the room giving Tommy some space after a moment Tommy got up and walked down the hall to his room he closed the door and laid on his bed and started to cry


	68. Chapter 68

Sauli walked into the room "dad?" Tommy wiped his eyes trying to pretend he wasn't crying "dad's having some alone time Sauli" he walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed "I miss mom too but she wouldn't want you to be upset like this you should have moved on long ago" Tommy sighed looking at Sauli trying not to cry "Sauli please I know you think you can help but right now dad needs alone time" Sauli sat looking at him "dad I know mom really wouldn't have wanted this you love uncle Adam right, uncle Adam loves you so why don't you give it a shot for the sakes of your happiness" Tommy faked a smile "I am happy I have two beautiful kids a roof over our heads and I can put food and blood on the table" Sauli shook his head "bullshit dad you've been depressed since the day we lost mom I can see it in your eyes and you've been carrying this bottled up inside for 40 years please dad, I get that she was your sole mate I heard the story of your love a thousand times it used to be the only way you could get me to sleep" Tommy laid back down on the bed silent Sauli just sat and watched him for a while then got up and left *why couldn't it have been me* 

 

Adam looked up as Sauli come down the stairs "I told you to leave your dad alone" Sauli rolled his eyes "I just wanted to tell him something" Katy walked back into the room with a bottle of blood for Adam and cup of tea for herself "Adam will you tell me what happened to my mom" Adam took the bottle "honey I would but that's for your dad to decide" Sauli looked away *I don't think she should know* Adam looked up at him "he told you?" Sauli just nodded and walked into the kitchen, Adam sighed looking down *poor kid.* After a moment he looked up at the clock "Katy it's time to close all the curtains and things the sun is going to come up soon" Katy looked at the window then Adam "dad doesn't open them" Adam looked at her "oh right well it's almost bed time I'll sleep on the sofa" Katy sighed getting up *when will you 2 treat me like an adult I'm 40* Adam rolled his eyes looking at her "you know I heard that right" Katy stopped on her way into the kitchen "shit" Adam sighed standing and following her into the kitchen to find Sauli drinking vodka he sighed again deeply "you will understand one day, and you give me that" Adam made a grab at the bottle but Sauli moved it away "Katy honey I think maybe you should go to bed do what ever you want up their but go to your room" Katy sighed putting her cup in the sink and walked upstairs. Adam sat on the chair across from Sauli "baby please I know this must be hard but this isn't the answer" Sauli sighed looking at Adam "I'm old enough to make my own mind up Adam I'm 50" Adam sighed watching Sauli as he drank from the bottle "I know you are but trust me this doesn't help you" Sauli laughed "it worked for dad all these years why can't it work for me why cant I forget" tears started to roll down Sauli's face "he won't let Katy leave the house unless he goes with her he won't let me leave unless I'm going to your house I'm trapped Adam and I don't understand why he does this to us" Adams eyes widened as he looked at Sauli "okay that's the vodka talking give me the bottle" Adam took the bottle and put it out of his reach "look you just need to go to sleep I'll explain all this to you tomorrow okay" Sauli put his head in his arms on the table as he cried "I miss my freedom, I miss my mom, I miss the dad I had before mom died, I miss uncle Sauli, I miss you" Adam put his hand on Sauli's shoulder "I know I miss them too I missed Katy and you but I'm going to help your dad through this weather he likes it or not" Sauli sat up looking at Adam as he wiped his eyes tears still rolling down "I just want everything back to the way it used to be" Adam frowned looking down "if only I could do that baby I would believe me" Sauli wiped his eyes again as the tears started to stopped "I'm sorry Adam." Adam shrugged his shoulders looking at him "it's cool come on bed" he went to stand up but fell back down "have you ever drank vodka before" Sauli shook his head Adam sighed getting up then helping Sauli up he almost carried him to bed. Adam put him down on his bed "I feel so young right now carrying you to bed" Sauli laughed as he laid on the bed Adam smiled and turned to leave "goodnight" Sauli smiled then looked at Adam "Adam!?" He turned back looking at him "what sweetie" Sauli pulled the covers over himself "go to dad please" Adam smiled shaking his head "good night Sauli" he closed the door behind him then looked in on Katy who was asleep with phone in hand he walked in and covered her up taking the phone out of her hand he placed it on the bedside table then left shutting the door behind him he walked down the hall hesitating as he reached Tommy's room.

 

Adam open the door quietly then slipped in and closed the door "Sauli I said dad is having alone time" Tommy looked up to see Adam "oh sorry I thought" Adam shook his head "no no it's fine I just come to see if you had some spare blankets I'm going to crash on the couch it's too late to get home now" Tommy shook his head "you can't sleep on that thing thrown my back out more then I can count I'll scoot over" Adam smiled slightly walking over to the bed he pulled his jeans and jacket off leaving his shirt and boxers on "Tommy we need to talk about the kids" Tommy sat up looking at Adam as he sat on the edge of the bed "what about them?" Adam took a deep breath in "this is difficult Tommy it's just your..... well..... your trapping them" Adam paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Tommy who looked confused "Katy feels like we still treat her as a kid and Sauli, well he just drunk what am going to guess as half a bottle of vodka and told me he's trapped and he doesn't know why you do this to him and he just wants everything back to normal" Tommy sighed looking down "I'm only trying to protect them" Adam turned on the bed to look at Tommy "maybe we need to tell them Tommy maybe it's time they knew" Tommy kept his head down "I don't want to scare them" Adam pulled Tommy's face up to look him in the eye "do you want them to resent you Tommy or do you want them to be slightly more aware of their surroundings" Tommy tried to look away but Adam held him firm "well of course I don't want them to hate me" Adam let Tommy go looking at him, Tommy looked up to see Adam smiling looking at him "what?" Tommy looked at him confused, Adam smiled moving hair off Tommy's face "I forgot how beautiful you are" Tommy blushed smiling for the first time in long time "smile more often baby it looks better on you" Adam leaned in to kiss Tommy but Tommy turned his face away, Adam pulled back slightly hurt "s-sorry" Tommy looked at the door trying not to make eye contact "no no Adam it's just I" Tommy couldn't find the words he wanted to say as he turned to see a picture of him and Katy *I feel so guilty* Adam moved closer putting his arms around Tommy "your not cheating your not doing anything wrong your simply living Tommy what your doing now isn't living you may as well be dead, you shouldn't feel guilty she wouldn't want you to be, you wasn't like this before Tommy why now" Tommy stared at the picture "because last time I didn't think she was coming back" Adam shook his head "you know I hate to do this but she's not coming back Tommy we put her exactly were she asked and she's still their with Sauli I've been every day Tommy since we did it I find it hard to let go, sometimes just going and sitting their I talk to them both like they were here it helps you know" Tommy frowned "I've not been since we buried them I didn't want to take the kids and I couldn't leave them home" Adam pushed him self up on the bed and looked down at Tommy "no wonder you feel so shitty tomorrow you are going and I'll stay here with those 2 and tell them what happened and why your so protective" Tommy just nodded as Adam put his arms around him laying back down "good night Tommy" Adam hesitated as he bit his lip Tommy put his hand on Adams *I love you* Adam smiled holding Tommy's hand as he drifted to sleep Adam looked at the photo of Tommy and Katy he thought back remembering taking the photo the day they moved into that house he thought about the happy times as he drifted to sleep

 

Sauli woke up rubbing his head he looked at the clock "I'm never drinking again" Sauli felt his stomach turn and he jumped running to the bath room just making it in time he doubled over throwing up down the toilet, Katy heard him and groaned getting out of bed "every dam time" Katy walked down the hall way to the bathroom "never drinking again huh?" Sauli looked up at her about to say something but instead turned back to the toilet "you do this every time I don't get why you do this to your self" Sauli kept his head in the toilet as he sighed "I've never drank vodka before so fuck off" Katy shook her head getting the glass off the sink side filling it with water "Sauli come on it doesn't solve the problems it just makes them go away for all of one night if your lucky" she handed the glass over to Sauli, he took it drinking a little bit "do you ever think dads story is a lie?" Sauli looked up at her raising an eye brow "what!?" Katy sighed looking at the door so she wasn't making eye contact "I mean if they couldn't have kids they got us through adoption but how did they get us to school and back how did they look after us how did our mom get killed if she was so strong" Sauli stood up pulling her face to look him in the eyes "don't you dare I mean it don't you dare bad mouth mom or dad in front of me you got that" Katy pulled her face away "wow you changed your tune I thought you hated dad" Sauli looked away "things change" Katy laughed "Yea don't we all know that one I only pretend to be daddy's angle so he doesn't treat me how he treats you I hate him" Sauli looked at her speechless "he keeps me locked away in this house, I have a boyfriend Sauli I love him do you know how many times he sneaks in at night so I can see him I hate dad for doing this to me" Sauli slapped Katy not even thinking before it happened tears rolled down her face as she looked at him "y-you dick" Sauli slapped her again "I told you to never badmouth my father if only you knew you'd understand" Sauli went to walk out of the bathroom and Katy followed wrapping her hands around his neck from behind "KA--" Sauli started to chock trying to get her hands off him he started to bang the wall hoping to wake Tommy or Adam.

Adam sat up in bed "what the fuck is that" Tommy got up and headed to the door "probably Katy's boyfriend she thinks I don't know" Tommy opened the door to see Katy chocking Sauli "OH MY GOD KATY" she looked up letting go starting to fake some tears as Sauli fell to his knees gasping for breath "h-he s-started it" Adam stood up walking behind Tommy he saw Sauli and pushed through "oh my god Sauli" he run over getting on his knees "Sauli speak to me" he looked up at Adam breathing deeply "s-she" Tommy looked at them both "KATY GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Katy looked at him shocked "b-but" Tommy glared at Katy "NOW" Katy screamed and stamped her foot staying were she was "don't make me drag you Katy" she starred at him for a minuet then looked at Sauli "this is all you fault" she kicked him before walking to her room, Tommy walked over helping Sauli up with Adam they got him down stairs "s-she h-h..." Tommy sighed "don't talk yet" Adam went to fetch some water for Sauli as he come back in the room Sauli looked up *I hate him I'll do it tonight for you baby I'll leave* Adam dropped the glass shocked "Adam what the hell is wrong with you" Sauli's eyes flew open "d-did you hear that?" Tommy looked at Sauli "what is with you two" Adam looked over at Sauli "y-you heard when how" Tommy looked at them both confused "will someone tell me what the hell is going on" Adam looked at Tommy "Katy s she's leaving she hates you" Tommy sighed "she's throwing a tantrum she won't go" Sauli shook his head "I think she's serious dad" Tommy rolled his eyes "and how would you know" Adam looked at him then at Tommy "because she's been thinking she hates you for weeks, I'm like Adam dad" Tommy looked at him "but how Adam bit" he paused then looked at Adam discussed "you fucked my son" Adam shook his head "I didn't change him he told me you did" they both looked at Sauli "I don't want to talk about it!" Adam sighed going to the bottom of the stairs "KATY COME HERE" Katy raised an eye brow then turned her music on turning it as loud as she could "right I'm going to drag her down kicking and screaming" he walked up stairs and opened her door "last chance turn that off and get down their now" Katy blanked him out texting on here phone, Adam lost his patience pulling the plug from the wall "what the fuck do you think your doing" Adam looked at her "NOW" she laughed at him then turned back to her phone "no" Adam dropped the plug and pulled her phone from her hand throwing it to the floor "right young lady" he pulled her over his shoulders and headed down stairs "HOW DARE YOU PUT ME DOWN LET ME GO" Adam stopped in the living room putting her down in the chair "I'm not wrapped around your finger like he is and you can't manipulate me your going to sit their and shut the fuck up" Katy looked up at Adam shocked then at Tommy with puppy dog eyes and lip pouted he just looked away "do you hate me daddy you wouldn't let him treat me like this unless you hate me" Adam raised an eye brow "I think that grip on daddy has broken since you hate him" she sighed hitting the chair arms "fucks sake now I have to deal with all this shit" Adam shook his head "maybe if you knew what happened to your mom you would understand that's why I'm going to tell you" Katy sighed "finally the end of the fucking story" she made her self comfortable and looked up at Adam


	69. Chapter 69

THAT NIGHT

"Adam where's Sauli some one wants a good night kiss" Katy looked up to see Adam crying "Sauli honey go to daddy and I'll come tuck you in, in a minuet" Sauli walked down the hall to his bedroom "h-he left" katy rolled her eyes "again what happened this time" Adam looked down "I told him I wanted a kid like you and we had a fight about it because he doesn't want one" Katy sighed her eyes turning amber as she started to get irritated "oh Adam honey I'm sorry, look I'll go find him" Adam shook his head crying "you can't we only just shook the hunters off you can't go out their" Katy shook her head "I'll be fine I can't leave Sauli out their I'll tuck my Sauli in then go find him" Adam sat crying as he nodded Katy left the room and walked down the hall 

"hey baby" Katy smiled looking at Tommy as she walked over sitting on the end of the bed "their are my two special boys" Tommy smiled putting the book down he was reading "mummy, daddy was just telling me about you" she looked at Tommy "oh was he now I hope it was something good" Sauli nodded grinning "my special bed time book about mummy and daddy" Katy smiled leaning down she kissed Sauli's forehead "good night, I love you baby" Tommy smiled as he pulled the quilt up over Sauli "love you two son" Sauli smiled turning on his side "love you three" katy laughed quietly as she stood up with Tommy they both looked at him as they turned out the light pulling the door to. "I have to go out" they both headed down stairs together "but the hunter we only just shook him off" Katy sighed "I know but commitment problem Sauli has done a runner again" Tommy groaned "again? Did Adam ask about marriage again" Katy shook her head "a baby" Tommy's jaw dropped as Katy picked up her bag "Adam wants a kid!?" Katy nodded "I'm taking the Ferrari I'll be careful and quick I promise" Tommy sighed "let me go I don't like you being out their" Katy shook her head "I know Sauli better then you, look I'll be safe I promise" Tommy looked down and sighed "fine fine I'll call you if I hear anything about our baby girl" Katy smiled pulling him close "you better" she snaked her hand up into his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss Tommy smiled pushing his hand into her hair after a moment she pulled away "do you have to go can't we wait for him to come home" Katy shook her head smiling "is the brain in your trousers in charge again" Tommy raised an eye brow "when ever your around me it is" Katy grinned kissing him again "I have to go" Tommy frowned "okay but call me if your in danger okay" Katy nodded "okay baby" she turned to leave when Tommy pulled her back kissing her one last time she smiled behind the kiss then pulled away "I'll never get out if you keep doing this" Tommy grinned letting her go "I just can't resist you" Katy smiled "I know I'm just too sexy" she laughed and walked to the door "I'll be back soon I love you" Tommy smiled "love you too" Katy left the house and got her phone calling Sauli as she got in the car. 

"H-hello" Katy raised her eye brow shocked he answered so fast "where the hell are you?" Sauli wiped his eyes "I'm fine Katy don't bother" Katy started the car putting the phone on speaker "I'm coming to get you no more shit were are you" Sauli sighed "same place as always" Katy rolled her eyes pulling off the drive "so what happened this time" Sauli looked down at the ground and sighed "he wants a baby" Katy nodded "and you don't?" Sauli groaned "why is it always my fault Katy?" Katy sighed "I don't know honey I don't know what really happened maybe you could have both handled it better maybe you need help for your commitment issues" Sauli kicked the tree branch in front of him "I do not have commitment issues I've seen what marriage has done to you and I don't want to turn into you" Katy narrowed her eyes snapping at him "Tommy and Sauli jr are the best things to ever happen to me" Sauli groaned rolling his eyes "I didn't mean it like that but your always so tired you stay awake to see him leave for school then your up for him getting home you don't drink you rarely have romantic nights with Tommy I miss the Katy I know and I don't want to become the zombie parent like you" Katy sighed driving down an empty country road "look I'm almost their are you up it again" Sauli looked down "erm yea I'm at the very top" Katy rolled her eyes "I'm not climbing you know how I feel about climbing trees" Sauli sighed hanging up he started climbing down the tree Katy stopped the car by a small wooded area and got out "I love this place" she smiled walking into the woods right to the middle she watched Sauli fall to the ground and laughed "what's that 60 or 61 times now?" Sauli groaned standing up he rubbed his head "shut up" Katy walked over sitting on the ground under the large oak tree "Sauli this has got to stop" he sighed turning to look at Katy "I know I know" she sighed looking up at him "Sauli I can't keep this up with Sauli jr at home and a little girl on the way" he looked down about to answer as a man walked out from the trees interrupting them "excuse me this is private property your trespassing" Katy looked at him "actually this is my land your trespassing on" he started to laugh as he pulled out a gun "oh good your who I'm waiting for" he fired a shot hitting Katy in the chest Sauli run over to him and started fighting for the gun he smashed the man's head on a tree behind him knocking him out he took the gun and shot the man in the leg so he couldn't follow "S-Sauli" Katy looked down at her hand covered in blood then back at Sauli her eyes blood red as the pain took over. Sauli dropped the gun and run over to Katy he scooped her up in his arms "we've got to get you home we can heal you" tears started to run down Katy's face as Sauli run out of the woods "I-it burns" Sauli rushed to get Katy into the car then got in and started the engine "hold on Katy, hold on" Sauli started to drive back home he reached for Katy's phone "d-don't call him just -oh god- get me home" Sauli raced down the back streets to get home as fast as he could "Katy talk to me" Sauli looked over her eyes were shut and she didn't look like she was breathing "KATY" she pressed her hand to the bullet wound knowing she had to hold on "Sauli I love you so much" tears started to run down Sauli's face as he drove "don't say that your not going to die you can't" Katy looked up at the sky seeing the stars and the moon "I c-can't hold on much longer Sauli promise me you will sort yourself out promise me you will marry Adam and have a beautiful baby" tears rolled down his face as he drove making it hard for him to see as he pulled into the drive "I-I will I promise, I promise I love you Katy" Sauli got out of the car and went round to pick Katy up "Sauli get my baby boy I want to see him" tears started to roll down Katy face as she gripped her chest in pain he carried her into the house to see Tommy stood waiting his face dropped as he saw Katy "oh my god" Sauli handed Katy to Tommy and ran up the stairs "h-hey beautiful" tears started to roll down Tommy's face as he dropped to his knees holding Katy "n-no not now please" Katy stroked Tommy's face with her free hand "I love you Thomas" Tommy put his hand on Katy's holding it tight "I love you Kathleen" Sauli come back down followed by Adam carrying a tired confused Sauli jr "theirs my brave little man" Sauli looked at Katy "mummy what's wrong" Adam put Sauli down shocked as he looked at Katy, Sauli Jr ran over to her "Adam I love you now you look after my boys, and Sauli you keep that promise" she looked at Sauli then back to Tommy as he looked at Sauli jr "baby mummy's going to live with the Angels soon" Adam and Sauli left the room as tears started to pour down Sauli's face. Sauli jr looked at Katy "mummy don't die I love you" tears started to run down Sauli jr's face "I love you too baby I love you so much take care of your baby sister and your daddy my brave little boy" Sauli started to cry kissing his mum on the cheek, Tommy kept a tight hold on Katy's hand as tears rolled down his face "p-please you can't I don't know how to look after a baby I-I can't lose you I love you" Katy smiled slightly "Leila will help Tommy" Katy clutched her chest in pain again Tommy looked at her as tears rolled down his face "don't let go please" Tears run down her face "I love you to the moon and back" she pulled Tommy's face to hers kissing him softly giving him her last breath before her arm started to fall Tommy pulled it up again holding her hand close to his face as he put his forehead on hers crying "n-no baby" Sauli put his arms around Tommy and cried 

Leila burst through the front door and saw them both crying as Tommy held Katy's lifeless body "oh god" Adam and Sauli walked back into the room tears running down Sauli's face Tommy didn't seem to notice any one else he just held her as he cried Sauli Jr run to Leila wrapping his arms around her legs as he cried, she picked him up and held him close "let's get you up to your bed nanny will sleep with you tonight" Sauli cried on her shoulder "m-mummy's with the Angels" she nodded and started to walk up the stairs "I know baby" a stray tear rolled down Leila's face. Sauli walked over to Tommy getting down beside him he tried to take Katy from him "LET GO" Sauli looked up at Tommy a little shocked "it's time to let go Tommy" Tommy looked up at him his eyes black as coal "touch her again I'll kill you" he looked back to Katy holding her tight as tears rolled down his face dripping onto her Sauli moved away, as he studied Tommy Adam got down beside him tears rolling down his face "we all love her Tommy and we know what to do next please let us help" Tommy shook his head "n-no no one touches her she's coming back she's not dead like before she's not" Adam looked down knowing this was going to be hard when he heard a gun shot he looked up "SAULI" Sauli's hand moved to his chest as he stated to fall Adam caught him, Leila turned on the stairs to see a gun pointed at her and Sauli jr "any one moves I shoot the kid" Leila clutched him close to her "p-please he's human he's just a kid" Sauli looked up at Adam as he clutched his chest "h-he killed Katy" Tommy looked up after hearing those words his eyes black with fury "YOU DID THIS" the man in the door way laughed as he looked at Tommy "yea I did here's a fun fact for you I don't feel pain" Sauli looked at his leg were he shot him and it was all patched up "so who's next" Tommy let go of Katy and run at him faster then he could move the gun, Tommy threw him to the floor "you killed my beautiful wife now you've shot my brother he's going to die you threaten to kill my kid and then ask who's next" Tommy stamped on his hand hearing the bones crack as he broke it making him let go of the gun "what do you expect your a vampire" Tommy put his foot on his neck "we don't kill till our life is threatened we live normal lives like every one else we don't hurt any one" the guy half laughed struggling to breath "well guess who's next" Tommy twisted his foot on his neck hearing the bones crack as his neck broke killing him instantly. Tommy looked up to Leila and Sauli "Leila start packing we have to leave tonight" Leila headed up stairs and put Sauli on his bed and started to pack his things away.

"A-Adam" Adam held onto Sauli as tears rolled down his face "I'm so sorry baby this is all my fault" Sauli shook his head reaching for Adams face "b-baby no" Sauli held his chest tight "Adam ask me q-quick" Adam looked at him confused "I don't want to die this way ask me" Adam looked down at Sauli understanding what he meant "marry me Sauli" tears poured down Adams face as he looked at Sauli "y-yes I love you" Adam smiled as he cried "I love you Mr Sauli Lambert" Sauli smiled as tears run down his face "b-be happy Adam what ever it takes I w-want you happy" Adam nodded as he held Sauli's hand tight "I love you" Sauli pulled Adam close and kissed him "I l-love....." Sauli fought trying to hold on "I love you Sauli let go stop the pain" Sauli pushed a hand into Adams hair "I'm s-sorry" Sauli took his last breath his hand falling from Adam hair tears run down Adams face "w-why us" Tommy looked down at Sauli lifeless in Adams arms and Katy beside him he felt his life shattering and he broke down falling to his knees in floods of tears he started to punch the floor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this chapter has killed me to wright I felt like I was killing myself off I actually cry every time I read this


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys final chapter I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have

Tommy looked down as tears rolled down his face "I-I have to go" Tommy stood up and grabbed his keys leaving the house. Adam watched him go then looked at Sauli who was crying again "you okay" Sauli pulled his legs into himself and nodded as Adam turned to Katy who had tears in her eyes "do you see why he does this now" Katy nodded looking at Adam "my mum she was special right" Adam nodded "she was and your so much like her that's why Tommy well your dad is so protective of you" she looked up "what do you mean like her" Adam sat down next to Sauli "well you have her attitude her personality you dress like her honey it's like you have her soul I mean I know you don't but I don't think he expected this when he called you Katy" Sauli leaned on Adam for comfort, Adam put his arm around Sauli and sighed "I'm sorry honey I had to tell her" Katy stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs "oh and Katy Tommy know about your boyfriend" Katy rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs Adam and Sauli just sat silently 

 

Tommy pulled up by the woods and wiped his eyes, he sat their for a moment "I can't believe I'm doing this" he got out of the car and sighed walking into the centre to a old large oak tree he saw a grave stone with a picture of katy on one side and Sauli on my the other tears formed in his eyes as he looked at it "h-hi beautiful I'm sorry I haven't been to see you it's just I was scared" Tommy sat down beside the grave "I wish you could see them both of you they are just like you" Tommy paused wiping his eyes "they've grown into two beautiful adult vampires it was hard to change Katy she's so much like you I had nightmares of the night I bit you Katy, Sauli I don't know what happened to him, I thought Adam did it but then I found out he didn't" Tommy sighed looking at the ground "I feel so stupid I'm stopping waiting for a reply as if you were here, Katy it's hard without you" Tommy paused wiping his eyes again, "we got our beautiful little girl I called her Katy after you, she's not so little any more though and she reminds me of you more and more everyday you know" Tommy rested his head on the tree and yawned "Sauli he's well just like you bro I know Adams been coming by every day so I suppose he's been telling you all about him and how we fell out but he's come back into my life, that's kind of why I'm here" Tommy looked up thinking about what he was going to say next "he kissed me and told me he loves me and I just I feel guilty I don't feel right Katy. I know it's been 40 years but I still love you and like Sauli Jr says your my soul mate I've read our story to them both over and over I mean obviously I didn't tell them the explicit parts" Tommy sighed closing his eyes as he rested against the tree.

 

"TOMMY COME ON" Tommy jumped opening his eye he couldn't see any one "I could have sworn that was Katy" Tommy sighed closing his eyes again "get up you lazy bastard" he sighed looking up to see Katy Stood in front of him "y-your alive" Katy shook her head and looked down sadly "only in your memory, you dream of me every night but you always forget" she sat down on the floor in front of Tommy "I like this did Adam do it?" Tommy looked at the gravestone "yea he did... wait so if I'm dreaming why have you got a mind of your own" Katy shook her head taking Tommy's hand "because that's how you dream of me exactly how you remember me I'm saying what I would say if I was really here just like the deep corner of your mind wants me to" Tommy looked at her a tear rolling down his face "I love you" Katy smiled snuggling close to him "I know baby now what's on your mind because you haven't been here since I died" Tommy wrapped his arms around Katy holding her tight "do you tell me what I want you to tell me or what Katy would have said" Katy put her hand on Tommy's I tell you what you would think Katy would say I'm how you remember her so I say what she would say why?" Tommy sighed sweeping Katy's hair off her face "well... Adam kissed me and he told me he loves me" Katy looked up at him "so what's the problem Tommy it's been 40 years" Tommy looked away "I can't let you go Katy." Katy shook her head pulling him to face her "Tommy it's been 40 years I never wanted this you should have moved on long ago I mean look at you your clearly not happy" Tommy smiled holding Katy "I am right now" Katy sighed looking at him "and then you will wake up and I won't be their and you won't be happy please Tommy this is not what you wanted me to say so you know it's what I would say to you" Tommy sighed "I know I just.... I know, can we just be happy for a while I missed you" Katy smiled "I know but Tommy don't forget your asleep in the woods the sun" Tommy nodded pulling Katy close "how do you know" she sighed pulling herself free and looked at him "we always end up were ever you fell asleep and you always say your alive when you see me it's like you want to hurt yourself sometimes" Tommy looked down "I'm sorry" Katy sighed pulling his face up "I love you to the moon and back" she kissed him softly then pulled away "now let me go Tommy Joe, and be happy" Tommy looked down trying to hide the tears in his eyes "I love you more then vodka shots" when he looked up Katy was walking away "Katy don't go please" 

 

"I knew he'd be here you two behave yourselves at my house I'll see you tomorrow" Adam got out of the car and shut the door he waved as Sauli and Katy left he started to walk into the woods towards the oak tree "KATY?!" Adam sighed "how am I going to get him through this" he stopped in the clearing looking over to see Tommy asleep he admired how beautiful and peaceful he looked before walking over, Adam keeled beside Tommy. "Tommy wake up" Adam put his hand on Tommy's arm nudging him gently "Tommy!" Tommy jumped and looked up at Adam "K-Katy she" Adam shook his head "I know baby I know come on tell me in the car" Tommy shook his head looking at Adam "she was their Adam and" Adam stopped Tommy "baby you were dreaming please stop hurting yourself" Tommy shook his head again "I know I know but she...." Adam tried to stop Tommy again but Tommy covered his mouth "she was my memory she told me exactly what the back of my mind thought she would say and she told me to move on and that she loves me to the moon and back then she walked away I couldn't bring her back" Adam looked at him confused as he moved his hand "Adam I love you" Tommy pulled Adam close and kissed him softly before pulling away "okay I'm confused" Tommy smiled looking at Adam "it's not hard to confuse you is it" Adam narrowed his eyes looking at him "dick" Adam paused for a moment "but seriously?" Tommy stood up sticking his hands out to Adam "come on I'll explain on the way home" Adam took Tommy's hand and smiled standing up "you go ahead I'll be one minuet" Tommy looked at him raising an eyebrow "why" Adam smiled sweetly "I just need a minuet alone I prefer to be alone when I come" Tommy nodded "okay I'll start walking to the car" Adam smiled kissing Tommy's cheek before he turned and started walking to the car, Adam watched as he left then he crouched by the grave pulling some leaves off the head stone "thank you Katy" Adam smiled wiping over hers and Sauli's picture to clean the dirt off "I love you both and we will never forget you one day our pictures will be here too but not yet" Adam got up and smiled "see you again soon" he started walking to the car to find Tommy stood waiting smoking a cigarette "when did you start smoking again" Tommy shrugged "I just found them in the car" Adam widened his eyes "how old are they" Tommy shrugged again "Adam I have been trying for years to not pick one up but now the kids are older their like us I can't quit this habit" Adam rolled his eyes walking round to the passenger side "it's a good job I love you" Tommy laughed dropping the cigarette to the floor "we better make sure they haven't killed each other come on" Adam got in the car then looked over at Tommy as he got in "actually were alone tonight I thought we would be having a big talk about you moving on and" Adam trailed off looking at Tommy who looked lost and scared "what's wrong baby" Tommy started the car "I've never been away from Katy for that long" Adam shook his head "babe it's going to be fine now can we go" Tommy sighed and started driving the car. "Tommy they love you their going to be fine Sauli and Katy know how to look after themselves" Tommy nodded then looked at Adam then quickly back to the road "any way how did you get here" Adam rolled his eyes "he didn't tell you I taught him how to drive then" Tommy sighed "by the age of 14 me and Sauli hardly said 2 words to each other, Adam he hated me" Adam sighed looking down "sorry I forgot" Tommy smiled "it's okay Adam" Tommy pulled into the drive and stopped the car, 

 

Adam watched Tommy as he got out of the car "you really haven't changed" Adam got out of the car and looked at Tommy who looked confused "is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Adam smiled as he shut the door "well your still the same as before right down to that perfect little ass" Tommy rolled his eyes feeling his cheeks heat as he blushed "thanks for that can we get in the house now" Adam smiled as he walked up to the door and unlocked it with the spare key "haven't seen you blush like that since glamnation kitty cat" Tommy looked down as he pushed Adam into the house "I still haven't got you back for that" Adam looked at him as he shut and locked the door "I thought you liked that name" Tommy raised an eye brow at Adam "I did, till I go on Google and search Tommy kittycat Ratliff some one changed my Wikipedia name to that and you should see the photos and videos gets a bit annoying you know" Adam rolled his eyes smiling "your my pretty kitty now" Tommy rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen "do you know theirs still people out their trying to work out what happened to us we just dropped off the face of the earth" Adam shrugged following Tommy "I've had a few crazy people freak out at me and I was just like who who's that and they couldn't believe I didn't know who he was because I looked the perfect picture of him the last time he was seen" Tommy sighed "you know I'd never think of doing that I'd probably end up letting out the big secret of vampires" Adam rolled his eyes "you do know it's not a secret any more people know some idiot went on a bender and started killing people and when they couldn't shoot him dead people kind got freaked out then a hunter killed him and let out the secret because it was on live tv broadcast around the world I was watching it" Tommy's eye widened as he put a bottle of vodka on the counter "and you let my babies out their" Adam sighed deeply a little frustrated "Tommy this was a long time ago when Katy was like 6 I think, it's different know people accept us more then before but the minuet some ones found dead with fang marks you better keep in till they find the killer it happens once maybe twice a year" Tommy looked at Adam a little relieved as he pulled 2 glass's from the cupboard "so why don't we go out and start doing our thing again Adam, me and you" Adam shrugged "I don't know, it's nice to be out of the spotlight Tommy to be able to have a private life with out cameras clicking all the time" Tommy shrugged "yea but don't you miss all the fans the buzz you get on stage? I miss that so much it was like the buzz you get from A whole bottle of Jack Daniels Adam" Tommy poured out two glasses and handed one to Adam "I guess I do I mean when I first saw Sauli it was at one of my gigs and then I met him backstage and Katy was just a fan just think with out her I'd probably be dead now" Tommy raised an eyebrow "yea do you think I would have let that happen" Adam laughed taking a drink Tommy stood and watched him smiling "I've missed you Adam!" Adam smiled putting the glass on the counter "you know I've missed you too but I thought you hated me" Tommy looked down feeling guilty "I'm sorry Adam I feel awful" Adam shook his head pulling Tommy to face him "none of that matters now we can start over" Tommy smiled as Adam moved closer gently kissing Tommy before pulling away "I love you Tommy Joe" Tommy looked up at Adam smiling slightly "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys tell me what you think of this fiction it's taken me a very very long time to rite and it's taken It's toll but I have finally finished it I'd love to know one person out their some were is actually reading this


End file.
